World Crossover
by DemonHunter715
Summary: A young demon hunter escapes from his brother by using a portal which took him far beyond your imagination. A world of cartoons where many characters that he will meet come alive. However, the world will become corrupt when everyone gets involve.
1. Trailer

Author: I will let you peek of who is going to be in the story so make sure you review my story after your done checking this out. One more thing, I don't own the cartoons, comics of Bleedman or Endling, or any other stuff that I use for this Cartoon cross over story.

Trailer

In 2008, there was once a world that only real humans exist where they live, works, and enjoy the time in their own life and others. However, there is one person who is different from the rest and he isn't even human when he receives a curse from a seal scroll. Nearly he wasn't the only one who was different. Beneath the Earth's crater, show demons who may look like humans on the outside, but deep down in their soul, they are transform into demons. Although their jobs are not to harm humans from above but protect them without being discover. They are known as Demon Hunters who are chosen or born to have demonic powers. But this story will take place where a 16 year old boy name Khoa, who is a Demon hunter too, flees from the battle against his arch enemy; Kane, his brother. Kane was once a hero of the demon world, however something change him to be evil as he pursues for power and control, so he decides to take over the Demon Hunter base for himself. He didn't do it alone though, he had help with his minions who were release from another world of hell with his ancient weapon called Zamato. A weapon that he stole from Khoa, which was use to open a new portal where monsters, demons, and devils come alive and take over the demon world. Meanwhile, Khoa tries to face off his own brother, Kane, but was order to retreat. Most of the demon hunters couldn't do anything to stop the onslaught of Kane's wrath so they nearly escape through in the portal room. Khoa was last to escape but the last portal close and he was trap. He suddenly found one last scroll on the shelf that doesn't work. So he quickly try to mix it with his blood and some magic powder together until the portal open and he jump in. Although he doesn't know where he was going, he will soon realize that the world that he will enter would actually be different from the rest he been through.

Characters in the story:

**Heroes**

Khoa (Main Character and also me)

Mickey Mouse (Disney/ Kingdom Hearts 2)

Minnie Mandy (Grim Tales from down below)

Grim Junior (Grim Tales from down below)

Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Jenny XJ9 (Life as a Teenage Robot)

Blossom (PPGD)

Bubbles (PPGD)

Buttercup (PPGD)

Little Red (Everafter and Sugar Bits)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Riku (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show)

Ami (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show)

Ash (Pokemon)

Misty (Pokemon)

Susie (PPGD/ Johnny Bravo)

Tootie (PPGD/ FairyOdd Parents)

Dexter (PPGD/Dexter Laboratory)

Jack (Samurai Jack)

More cartoons and games characters will show up later.

**Villains**

Kane (My made up fan fiction brother)

Dr. X (PPGD)

Bell (PPGD)

Brick (PPGD/ RowdyRuff Boys)

Boomer (PPGD/ RowdyRuff Boys)

Butch (PPGD/ RowdyRuff Boys)

Dr. Brisbane (PPGD)

Vlad (Danny Phantom)

Him (Grim Tales from down below)

Oogie Boogie (Grim Tales from down below)

Team Rocket (Pokemon)

Mojo Jojo (PPGD)

Aku (Samurai Jack)

Pete (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Organization 13 (Kingdom Hearts 2)

More characters will show up later too.

Enemies in the story

Heartless (KH1&2)

Nobodies (KH 2)

Demons and reapers (DMC 1, 2, 3, 4)

More enemies and bosses will show up later too so I don't want to spoil so much details.

Author: Ok I hope that my story will be very interesting to you guys and I'll see you later.


	2. Chapter 1

Author: GTFDB, Sugar Bits, PPGD, or any other cartoons in this story are not mine. Bleedman and Endling belong to the characters in the story including Red if you know what I mean so enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

Cartoon World

Khoa (POV)

Today was blustery and cold in the forest on November 15, 2008. I had to find a place to hide before they could find me. However, there was no place to live in, no sight of any living things yet and no one else around me that's for sure. I thought things couldn't get any worst than I imagine, but then again it could. Rain started to pour heavily in the forest as I try to find a small place to hide and rest. I notice that something was after me, and there was more than one of them. I ran like hell as fast as I can to look for shelter, but time and nature was against me. I began to feel the chill around my skin and feet in every step I take, it pushes me down. I wasn't breathing well from the cold water, pouring on me from the clouds that was darker than smoke. I was out of time, I began to feel weak from starvation, and I couldn't feel anything around my body. I didn't think my cold life would end so miserably after running away from home all because I had to hide a secret from my parents so they wouldn't get involve in my situation. At some point I thought this was my time to die, but just as I began to close my eyes slowly, I saw a small figure walking up to me from where I'm laid at. However I didn't get the chance to see who it was after I went into coma.

It was dark, I had no idea from where I was or how I end up at, but I know that I might be in the worst spot of all: hell. Suddenly I felt something warm around me. I couldn't tell what was going on until I began to see a light behind me as it started getting brighter. I open my eyes after I couldn't see well from the light. I was in a small room, more like a guest room. I got out of the bed slowly and stretch out a bit before checking around. Just as I was going to open the door in front of me, I heard to door open by itself. I jump back a bit and thought something might attack me until I was surprise to see from my own eyes. A girl who looks kind of around 14 years old, wore a school uniform on with a skirt, had grey eyes and blond hair with a head band on it and most importantly, she wasn't suppose to be real but she was.

Girl- King Mickey, your guest has awakened from its slumber.

Mickey (walks in the room) - Really, that's great news, is he still in good condition though.

I was pretty surprise but almost fainted to see the famous Disney character himself. However, I was focusing more on the girl name Minnie Mandy. The reason that I know that character was that she was made in the comic called "Grim Tales From Down Below." An amazing comic book which took place after "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," the TV show on cartoon network. Although, GTFDB was made as a fan comic from Bleedman, but one thing that really bother me was that the two cartoons knew each other, but then again I decided to set that aside for now and focus on the two cartoons in front of me.

Khoa (Thought) – Ok, I think I'm dreaming. I can't stay here; I need to get out of-

However, Minnie walks to me and gently grabs my hand to let me lay down on the bed to get some rest. Mickey then came up to me and then said:

Mickey- Please rest for now, you're our first guest to ever set foot on our world. When you wake up, I'll tell you everything that you ever need.

After he was finish, I began to gently close my eyes and then went to sleep again, hoping that the world that I'm in right now was just an illusion.


	3. Chapter 2

Author: A reminder again, I do not own the fan comics or cartoons of Bleedman, Endling, or the others that created cartoon network what so ever, except I own only one of my character name Khoa. You'll get to know me later.

Chapter 2

Weird Crossover

Khoa (POV)

I wasn't sure what the time was, but I was able to wake myself up from bed and try to get out of the house. However, before I plan on escaping, I decided to sneak around the place to see where I was living in. I walked out of the room to see two hallways from left to right. I wasn't sure where to start off, but I thought of taking the left side. As I walk down, I notice two guys running out of the room. One was holding a scythe, had black jeans and black jacket with a hood cover. Another one was had a weird dress, couldn't describe it much but he did had an arrow symbol point on his head and it looks like he was running away from the reaper. I heard one of them yell and cry in laughter:

Grim Jr. - That's it! I'm through with you messing around in my room, Aang.

Aang- Ha ha ha ha, come on, it's just a stink bomb, can't you just take a joke.

Grim Jr. - ARGHHHH, YOUR DEAD NOW!

As they ran down stairs, I was pretty much shock to believe that these cartoons I encounter are real. I thought myself, thinking that I was in a huge cartoon cross over world. At first, maybe I was being realistic in my fantasy dream again, but just to be sure, I went to investigate around the building to see if their were more. From room to room, hall to hall, and by bathroom to bathroom (clearly I had no idea why I would check in there).

After carefully scanning through out the building, I realize that I was in a castle, fill with a lot of cartoons that are young, old, and made by artists. I tried to look for the stairs that can lead down to the exit, but luckily there was a map sheet on the wall next between the two rooms that has a name on it. One for Ginger and the other one was Hansel, but that didn't seem to bother me. Anyway, I tried to pinpoint the location from where I was at, but it was hard to see where I was seeing that the map was big anyway with a bunch of lines, curves, and weird dots in most small spaces on it were bunch up together. It took me ten minutes while I had to hide in one of the two rooms, but luckily, nobody was in there. I finally found the location from where I was at; in section C-20, 3rd floor. This was a good start since the room that I'm near was actually next to the elevator. I slap myself in the head, not evening knowing that it was 5 steps away to my left from Ginger's room. I didn't have time to sit around when I heard someone was running from behind me, but far away. I turn around to see Grim Jr. and Aang running away from someone. Quickly, I ran into the elevator and manage to close it in time before they pass by. As the two stop near the elevator, trying to catch their breath and then start complaining:

Aang- This is all your fault bonehead!

Grim Jr. – My fault?! You ran into the girls' shower room by yourself and got me involve when you jump out.

Aang- I have my reason, but you ran in with me remember?

Grim Jr. – Man, your such a liar. You don't believe that the girls would chase after me; I mean I didn't even make one peek-

Mimi (angry) - ARGHHHH! JUNIOR WHERE ARE YOU!?

Aang and Grim Junior turn around in fear on the look on their face. Mimi and the group of girls like Amy Rose, Starfire, Buttercup, Bubbles, Yumi, Ami, and Ginger show up behind them, far down in the hallway. The girls ran through the hallway at high speed right after Aang spoke to Junior:

Aang- I guess you and I got a problem here. You wanna go first?

Grim Jr. – I wish I could agree on that, but I rather not get my $$ kick by Mimi so lets just run.

And so, the two scurry away, while a group of girls continue on their rampage of chasing them. In the elevator, I push the very bottom button since it leads to 1st floor. As the elevator moves down, it suddenly stop by itself, realizing that someone was about to come in. I had to think fast; looking for a better way to hide until I notice an emergency small hatch on top of me. I leap up to open it, and silently hid as Ash and Misty walked in. They push the same button that I before as the elevator reel down once again. When the elevator reaches down to the first floor, I heard the two pokemon trainers talk:

Ash- Hey, what was going on up in section C anyway?

Misty- Oh, one boy tried to hide in the girls shower room from that little reaper, but they didn't know that the girls were in the shower too.

Ash– Oh really, wow I didn't know that. Were you in the shower too?

Misty (blush and angry) – ASH, you pervert!

At that point, one big slap was all I heard as Ash fell down to the floor before the elevator door open, watching Misty walk away while leaving Ash behind who was completely confuse. He quickly got up and ran after her, letting the door close again. I jump back out from the hatch and peek carefully out from where I was position in. From the looks of it, I was in a huge ball room that looks very similar from Beauty and the Beast scene. I sprint off quick to another room which was the kitchen room and then took another route to the exit. Somehow, nobody was found in each room I've gone. I was nearly lost until I notice a big gate right in front of me. I was so satisfy as I ran for freedom, until I saw something red that jump over me. It land behind the big gate from where I was heading. I stop in a quick pace because the person who was right in front of me had a red cloth with a hood, a teddy bear metal belt, had iron boots, and it was holding a nice but deadly looking saw with a beast mark statue on it. I wasn't expecting to meet someone as dangerous as any other cartoons or comics I've known but one, Little Red Riding Hood.

Author: I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. Please review to see if I did pretty well. If not, I'll try to make it better.


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Just to be clear, what you read in here would kind of be similar to DMC series games because when your devil or demon, you don't die instant, you just get hurt in stuff. Oh and for Red, I like her style in Sugar Bits better if you know what I mean but hopefully, no one shouldn't get confuse anymore, I hope.

Chapter 3

Showtime

From where we left off, Khoa tries to find an exit in the big castle until he found it but suddenly encounters a girl with a red hood, huge teddy bear belt around her waist, iron boots, and a huge saw on her right hand. She stands right in front of him as if she was waiting for Khoa to make a move first.

Khoa (thought) - I never thought I would meet the coolest and deadliest character of my life but I'm screw big time now. How am I gonna avoid this if I don't have a gun to shoot with?

Just then, he heard a door open behind him to see another cartoon character who appeared that Khoa was caught by surprise both of them heard Mickey:

Mickey- Hey Red, could you do me a-

He pause for a moment to see Khoa, in front of him as Minnie and her brother came beside Mickey to see what was going on including Aang and Ginger and some other cartoons that were walking by. Khoa hesitated and leap high up in the air above the the group. He then saw his revolver gun in Mickey's back pocket that he had when he tried to escape in the forest. He land right behind Mickey and swipe the gun, jump back quick, and aim at him.

Khoa- I'm sorry about this but I need to get out of here right now. I'm not sure if this is still a dream, but I know that I can't stay here any longer.

Mickey- Whoa pal, please just calm down we're here to help you, we don't want to fight you and I'm pretty sure that you don't want to shoot me.

Minnie- Please, do not harm our king.

Grim Jr. - I don't know what's going on here but I swear if you kill him, you're going to pay for it.

Khoa looked at one of them, trying to make sure that nobody was making a move on him. However, he was more concern about Red behind him, whose eyes sudden turn red because he was still pointing the gun at Mickey. He didn't know what to do because he was stuck in a situation whether he had to get out without harming anyone or shoot, run away, and get chase by angry cartoons. But he couldn't do it in either way. Khoa was about to drop his gun to surrender but suddenly, he felt something sharp that stab him behind his back as it pierces through his heart with a broad sword. Khoa collapse down to the floor, filled with blood as a figure behind him appeared to be Mimi in her devil form, had two sharp claws, had a Santa clause outfit, and had long black hair with devil horns. Mickey became outrage of her action.

Mickey- Mimi, WHY did you do that, that wasn't what I had in mind.

Mimi- But King, he was going to kill you. If we lose you, then who will run this kingdom and the entire world? You're special to all of us King.

Mickey (sigh) - I understand that most of yawl including other cartoons who were really worried about me, but when it comes to encountering a real human from another world, we can't afford to kill our guest. Oh my god, I don't know what to do with the body now.

Aang- Well, we could give him a proper funeral somewhere far away.

Grim Jr. - Or BURN it for all I care.

Minnie- I feel sorry for the boy, he didn't deserve to die this way.

Ginger- Well that doesn't matter, he's dead anyway for pointing a gun at our king, right Red?

Red :…..( nodded as a yes)

A few minutes later, more cartoons came downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Some were confused and shock when they saw Khoa's blood still leaking. Mickey didn't want people to know what happen, so he try to explain the situation; not knowing that something disturbing was about to happen. Khoa's fingers suddenly move slowly, trying to recover from his wound. As he slowly got up, people gasp and scream to see Khoa was alive. Mickey and his others turn around and saw him standing. They backed up a little to see a disturbing face from Khoa as he makes an evil stare at them. Then, Khoa slowly remove a broad katana as he pushed it back from his front chest and it fell as blood spill out of his chest. Suddenly, it heals up quickly without any scars on it. Khoa breathe slowly, trying to recover from the pierce stab. Finally, Khoa spoke but in a demonic voice.

Demon Khoa: Actually Mickey, I'm not even human, I'm a Demon Hunter.

Author: Well, I hope that was interesting for you readers out there. You can read and leave, or read and feed some comments on my review.


	5. Chapter 4

Author: If any readers are wondering about how I actually became a demon in the first place. You'll just have to wait for that later, so just to make it clear, I hope. Oh and I do not own any cartoons, comics like Bleedman's or Endling's what so ever.

Chapter 4

Decide or Die

The cartoon people stayed away from Khoa, who was in his demon form after he pulled out the sword from his chest. His appearances have change, seeing that he has blue demon eyes with demonic aura around his body, and a little spike hair. Mickey and the others were pretty astonished to see what he has become but suddenly, Khoa revert back to normal:

Khoa- Before any of yawl start panicking; would you please let me go. I'm in a hurry and I don't want you guys to get in involve with me if I'm around.

Mickey- Uh, I'm sorry but I can't let you go because you see, there were some weird scary reapers that pop out of nowhere when you were unconscious.

Khoa suddenly sense danger but didn't had time to react, as reapers teleported around him and stab him closely with their scythes through most of his chest, shoulder, arms, waist, and legs. People scream again as some people hide away in fear. Minnie, Grim Jr., Mickey, Red, Ginger, Mimi, and Aang were shock in fear as they had never seen how it things would turn out nasty. Bloods were dripping out a little, but Khoa was still alive and still standing.

Khoa (piss off) - I knew this was coming. All right, how about you guys give me some SPACE.

Khoa punch one of the reapers in front of him as it flies straight toward the Mickey's group but then disappear into dust after Khoa pulled out the gun and shot it. He then walks toward them while the reapers were being drag for holding on to the scythe that was still stuck on him. He stop in front of the artist and said:

Khoa- Ok, I change my mind; I'll stay here for a while until I'm healed. Is that fine with you?

Mickey look at Khoa in terror, seeing that he was still standing with all those weapons still on him, and then said.

Mickey- O…o…o…ok, but could you do me a favor and get rid of those monsters that are trying to kill you?

Khoa- Fair enough.

Those last 2 words was something Mickey would never forget at that time. Khoa punch and kick both reapers that were on his side arms. He made a back flip jump and landed behind the reaper and shot it close in the face. More reapers appear as Khoa stood in the same position and smiled. The reapers leapt in all at once, but Khoa made a quick high jump, almost able to touch the ceiling. Khoa started shooting in midair while he was in a free fall, spinning down as he goes. Some of the reapers were completely blown away from his shots, but the others move swiftly away and spread out after he touch ground. They all stood still while the audiences watch the excitement and action. At one point, Khoa was about to point the gun at the reaper in front of him, but instead quickly made defense position when the reaper attack him behind. He spins his gun as it make contact to the scythe, turn around quick and then pull the trigger two times in a quick pace. The gun burst out big like a shotgun, sending the reaper flying towards another one, both crash and died into dust. There were only three more left. Khoa plan on finishing the fight fast but he suddenly felt weak on his left arm and shoulder. The reapers found the right time to attack, but then Grim Jr. stepped in.

Grim Jr. - You reapers think that your good, but I'm better cuz I'm the real grim reaper around here.

Khoa- Your being careless man, these guys aren't push overs.

Grim Jr. - You don't have to tell me twice after seeing you fight.

Grim Jr. quickly transform into a demon warrior, holding his scythe he quickly slice the three all at once in front of him.

Grim Jr. – HA, how do you like me now, b*! #$

Mickey- Hey, watch your language Jr.

Grim Jr. – Sorry about that, King.

Just as everything was quiet for a moment, one reaper jump out from the portal and quickly grabbed Minnie as a hostage. Jr., Red, Ginger, Mimi, and Mickey moved into attack formation but they couldn't find a way to save her. The reaper's claw was very close to Minnie's face as she starts to panic.

Minnie- AH! Unhand me you monster! Brother help me!

Grim Jr. – Sis, don't worry. Will save you, just don't try to move.

Ginger- Nobody takes my friend as a hostage. (Holding out a huge lollipop)

Mickey – Darn, we need a plan to save quickly before that thing hurts Minnie.

Red- … (Ready to attack)

Khoa (thought in his mind) - (sigh)...like Courage would always say, "the things I do for love."

As Khoa got up from the floor, he suddenly started glowing within outside of his body and then he disappears instantly. They saw him left for one second and then heard a gunshot. They turn and saw the reaper's head was pop off. Right next to it was Khoa holding Minnie for a few seconds until the reaper disappear.

Khoa- Well, I think I over did it ah…again (fell down unconscious)

Minnie- Sir, are you all right? We need help over here.

Grim Jr. – Who is this guy Mickey?

Mickey- To tell you the truth, I have no idea, but I'm getting the feeling that he's more of an angel other than a demon to say the least.


	6. Chapter 5

Author: Just a reminder again, I do not own any of Bleedman's , Endling's comics, or any other cartoon shows in this story except my character (Khoa). Enjoy.

Chapter 5

Demon Hunter

(In Khoa's Dream)

Khoa was lying down on the crack floor, surrounded by flaming craters and clouds were cover in darkness. Khoa woke up to find himself alone in the place he believe was hell. A sudden laughter, echo across the field from where he was at. He turns around to see his worst nightmare who is sitting on a broken building wall. Khoa couldn't see who he really looked like in the shadows but he recognizes the sound of his voice. He felt something wrapping around him as the tentacles isolated him, making it hard for him to stand as he was on his knee to the ground. Khoa couldn't even move at the moment he heard his voice.

???- Sorry to drop by in your dreamland, but I just wanted to stop by and warn you that no matter where you go or where you hide, my minions will find you, remember that.

At that time, he pointed the gun at Khoa's face, pull the trigger, and then bang. Khoa woke up from his nightmare while Minnie-Mandy was sitting right next to him.

Khoa- NOOOOOO! (Still in bed)

Minnie (shock) - Are you ok sir?

Khoa (breathing slowly) - Yeah…. I'm ok… where am I?

Minnie- Why, you're in the same guest room that you slept in when Mickey found you. Some of your wounds hadn't recovered from those scars you had in your fight so me and my friends made some treatments of your wounds.

Khoa looked at himself around his body, wrapped with bandage and cloths. He then notice something was still bleeding from his right eye. A deep scratch he had received when he saved Minnie from the reaper that almost scratch her but Khoa manage to grab her by the time it happen.

Minnie- Oh no, your wound is still open. Let me fix that.

Minnie starts untie the bandage from Khoa's head around him. She took some cottons and antibiotic to stop the bleeding at a moment. It stung Khoa a little, but it went away quick and then Minnie wrap the cloth bandage around his head again.

Khoa (blush a little) – Thank you, Minnie-Mandy right.

Minnie- Oh you don't have to refer to my full name. Just call me Minnie. Oh and I wanted to say thank you for saving me from yesterday.

Khoa- Oh no problem, it's what I… wait. I was out for a day?

Minnie- Of course.

A door opens as Bleedman, Mickey and Jr. walk in to see how Khoa was doing, but he kind of looked depress of seeing them after making a gun point at Miceky from yesterday.

Mickey- Hey, you're awake now. Feeling any better now?

Khoa- … (still feel guilty)

Mickey- Oh, don't feel too bad. I know that you try to run away so nobody wouldn't get hurt but

Khoa- Well, I always had an issue with that. I've gone through the worst times I had besides getting stab twice in the heart or get shot in the head, but I get use to it since I don't die so quickly, but sometimes my wound don't always heal properly. Anyway, I want to apologies for threatening you guys.

Mickey- I guess we could accept that, but first, we want to know about you and how you end up in the forest.

Khoa introduce himself and pronounce his name in front of them, but some of them were thinking of a different name that he didn't want to hear because it sounds off like a "Q".

Mickey- Qua?

Khoa- No, not Qua. It's K-H-O-A.

Jr.- Really? I thought it was…

Khoa (furious) - NO! Not hawk, not koala, and not even quack. IT'S KHOA!

Khoa got caught off guard for yelling out the rest of the names that he hates in front of them. Bleedman, Mickey, and Jr. pause for a moment and most of them burst out of laughter. Minnie giggled a little and then Mickey put out his hand to shake Khoa's hand.

Mickey- Ok then Khoa, its nice to meet you.

Khoa- Likewise. It's actually awesome to meet a famous Disney King.

Mickey- Oh its nothing really, I watch over my kingdom, the people and my friends. So, what were you doing in the forest anyway?

Khoa didn't want to tell the truth about his problems with someone or otherwise, they would get involve with his conflict.

Khoa- Well you see, I was pretty much on a mission of hunting a big, scary reaper. It has a big cloth around like the Grim Reaper except it holds a big, purple scythe and it screams like a banshee. However, while I was looking for it, I was caught in an ambush; surrounded by reapers that I encounter before. I tried to fight back as many as I can, but I got careless when their leader attack me behind when I was worn out from the numbers of reapers I kill so far. I know that I can recover from open wounds; however I couldn't do it anymore only because the leader had a special customize weapon which I believe is called Blood Stone.

Jr. - Blood Stone huh, never heard that from the underworld or even have it if it's possible.

Khoa- Entirely I know that it doesn't exist in the underworld because it was made by someone who is in charge of controlling not only the reapers, but most demons around the world maybe. But anyway, the Blood Stone is meant to be use against demon hunters like me, so if I get into contact with the stone, then my powers and ability to heal won't function normally.

Mickey- So are you telling us that the big skeleton dude with a big dark color scythe and still has that stone is still out there?

Khoa- Pretty much…

Everyone kind of froze for a moment until the door slams open behind them. Two girls name Susie and Tootie barge in with their face in fear of something they saw as if it was scarier than a ghost.

Susie- puff, puff, puffs; Mickey, some creepy skeleton reaper just broke into our mansion and it's downstairs.

Tootie- Yeah and it was carrying a big purple scythe.

Susie & Tootie- WHAT DO WE DO?

Mickey- Don't worry will take care of it. Warn the others that we got trouble coming downstairs.

And so, everyone left the room except Khoa, who was force to stay since Jr. threatens him till they get back. Although little did they don't know is that their facing a powerful foe among the demons of the underworld, but not from where Minnie and Jr. live in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere downstairs in the basement, the big skeleton leader searches for his prey none other than Khoa until a portal in front of him appears. A figure walks out of the portal; dress in dark red coat, with black leather pants, have gloves on with a dragon symbol on each one, his hair is black and his eyes were clearly red.

???- You are suppose to go upstairs you foolish b$****. I'm not paying you to lurk around this big mansion. May I remind you that if you fail your mission, you will suffer the consequences. Am I making my self clear or perhaps I should spell it out with my gun shot in your f***** thick skull of yours.

The leader bow toward his master, telling him that he understood the circumstances for his mission until they heard a group of cartoons coming downstairs. He smile a little and then order the leader to annihilate the followers that would get in his way of finishing off Khoa.

Meanwhile, in the guest room, Khoa couldn't relax one bit, knowing that Mickey and the others aren't match for the leader. He suddenly felt a pulse energy coming from downstairs. He recognizes the demonic aura from before and he knew what was coming for him. Khoa had to get out of the room to help out, but apparently, Grim Jr. left a seal in behind the door in front of him meaning he can't open it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the entrance, Mickey and his friends and teams including Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Danny, and Jenny check around each rooms to make sure that the big reaper was not around.

Mickey- So has anyone found the monster yet that broke in?

Danny- Not yet, well my guess is that it might have just disappear or ran off before we got here. I sensed its ghost power, but very little though.

Jenny (XJ-9) – I scan around the room so far but it looks like it left the building. I wonder what it was looking for.

Grim Jr. - Ah good riddance, I want to get this done so I can beat up Khoa.

Minnie- Wait, didn't Khoa say that the creature was looking for him?

Mickey- Oh yeah I forgot… OH SNAP, that reaper might be going after him. PPG, head up stairs quick to see if Khoa's ok.

Blossom- We're on it King!

After the PPG girls flew upstairs, the ground started to shake as the teams weren't aware what was coming beneath them. The floor burst out as the big reaper leaps through the hole and land right in front of them; ready to strike its huge scythe at them. The team jump back and got into tactical formation, watching carefully for the leader's move.

Mickey (Keyblade out) - Careful guys, this guy is really different from the rest of our foes we faced before.

Danny (Ghost form) - Is this thing a ghost or what?

Jenny- I never seen any creatures like this. My scanner can't identify what it is or where it came from, and worst of all, I can't find its weak point.

Grim Jr. (Demon form) – Who cares about that. Lets just kick it's $$. I mean, theirs 5 of us against one dude. How hard can he be?

Minnie (Demon form) – Brother, do not be careless. We don't even know how powerful this thing is.

Grim Jr. ignores his sister's warning and attack relentlessly at the leader, but in a sudden flash, it disappears. Junior looks around quick before the leader attacks, but it was too late. By the time Junior realizes the leader was underneath him, it swiftly uses the side of the scythe and knocks Junior up in the air. At that moment, the leader jump high from where Junior was still in midair as he grabs his collar, made a quick spin around and threw him hard outside of the window near the huge gate.

Minnie – BROTHER!!!

The leader jump out of the castle from the window he broke earlier and went after Junior.

Mickey- Shoot, Junior is in trouble. Come on guys, we can't lose him.

Minnie- Hang on brother we're coming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team ran after the leader. Meanwhile, upstairs is where we see the PPG flying close to the guest room from where Khoa is. But when they got there, the door suddenly blew out in front of them; knocking the three girls out, but not entirely hurt. Standing in front of them was Khoa in his demon form but was kind hurt; seeing him holding his wound on his left hand to his hip.

Demon Khoa- Sorry about that, Grim Jr. locked me up in the room so I had to bust it open in all and-

Buttercup (Angry and getting ready to charge) - Hey, who do think you are anyway?

Blossom- Whoa, hold it Buttercup. He didn't mean to do that. Anyway um it's all right uh mister demon.

Demon Khoa- Mister!? I'm 16 years old and I have a name too you know.

Bubbles – Oh yeah I remember you. You fought off against those monsters downstairs from yesterday and your name is quack, right.

Khoa's face twitch and look down, getting really annoy of having his name the way its always been. He then sigh and repeat his name again.

Demon Khoa- Ok first of all, its K-H-O-A, second, that's not how you say my name, and third of all, I'm in a hurry so do you have by any chance of finding a big reaper with a purple scythe.

Then Khoa notice someone outside, he saw a movement out of the window was the leader, heading toward one of the broken branches ahead of him while the other teams ran after him.

Demon Khoa- On second thought never mind.

He then breaks the window on his right and jump out quick before the PPG could react of stopping him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere far in the forest, we find Grim Junior who revert back into a skeleton form, nearly hurt and lying on the ground from the impact after getting hit through most of the branches when he was thrown out. In front of him, stood the leader who was about to make one big swing with his scythe, until he got shot behind by arrows from Minnie. The team made it just in time to stop the leader; however it was still standing well and alive. The leader swings his scythe behind as the team back up while Minnie rush behind the leader and shoots it again. Jenny flew around the leader, shooting her lascannon and rockets while Danny uses his freeze blast to isolate its movement.

Mickey- Hey Junior, you all right?

Grim Jr. - A little I suppose. It's just that my head can't stop spinning. Man, why I ought-a… OW! What the hell? How come I still feel the pain from my bones if I'm already dead?

Minnie- Don't strain yourself brother, rest for now, their could be a side effect from that Blood Stone. Just leave this to us; will bring this monstrous down soon.

And so, Minnie and Mickey went off to support their teammates, leaving Junior to be helpless in doing nothing. So far the battle went on for our heroes but sadly, they were exhausted. None of their attack seems to affect the leader while it screams in anger; ready to make its deadly move.

Mickey (exhausted) – Oh man… we can't even scratch this big guy.

Danny- How can we beat this guy?

Minnie- Maybe I can try to finish it off. Please cover me while I charge up my arrow.

The team trusted her and went into battle again to hold off the leader while Minnie focuses with all her power to gather to her arrow. But for some reason, the leader didn't stop her because if he knew that he was in trouble, he would have charge in toward Minnie while bashing through Mickey, Danny, and Jenny. So instead, he just continues to fight against the team until Minnie's demonic arrow was fully charge.

Minnie- Everyone move now!

Mickey and the others move out quickly away from the range as she points the arrow at the leader. She release her powerful arrow from her bow, skyrocketing fast toward the leader, but then it stood motionless as it stayed still until the impact hit him. It suddenly explodes in the area where the team and Grim Jr. were. Unable to see because of the smokes were in the way. Minnie drop down to her knees, feeling very exhausted after using a lot of demonic powers, she revert back to her human form while Grim Jr. tries to comfort his sister.

Grim Jr. - Minnie, you ok? I think it went over your head with your powers.

Minnie (Human form) – Yes I know brother, but hopefully that blast should be powerful enough to kill him.

Jenny- Whoa! Minnie your conditions are really serious on my scanner. You need medic now!

Danny- I'll head back to the mansion to get some back up.

Mickey- Oh no, wait Danny. I completely forgot that the most of the crews left on a very important mission.

Danny- EVERYONE?! On one important mission; What for?

Mickey- I don't remember what the mission it was about but we only have the PPG, Susie and Tootie in the castle

Grim Jr. (see something) – Hey guys, I think the big guy is still alive.

Everyone turn to see a figure who is cover in smoke until it cleared up. The leader was still standing, had no marks, scars, or even a hole through his chest. The team was still worn out from the fight even though Grim Jr. could try to fight again, he would still feel the pain from his head. The leader screams so loud in the forest that every tree around him was nearly blown down. As the team tried to fight back, the leader snap his finger and suddenly, two figures looking bodyguard reapers appear behind him, floating in midair. They have a weird looking devil mask, a wet cloth almost like the leader, and their weapons were just their sharp orange claws. The two enemies quickly strike both of their hands down to the ground as the team started to feel something wrap around their body being tied up by vines. The team was helpless to do nothing but watch as the leader take one step closer to Minnie first. Soon, the leader makes his big finale when he lifts his scythe real high, ready to make a final blow at Minnie. Mickey, Danny, Grim Jr. and Jenny try to yell for help, but they were too far away from the mansion. At that point, the leader swings his scythe down.

Grim Jr. – MINNIE NOOOOO!

Minnie (About to face death) - AHHHHHHH!

And then, everything was silence. Minnie was still closing her eyes, thinking that she was done for, but she didn't feel like she was dead. She slowly open both her eyes to look up in front of her was Khoa in his demon form. He was holding the scythe from the leader with his bare hand but also behind him was a blue demon swordsman who was actually holding the scythe the same time with Khoa as if he was part of his shadow.

Demon Khoa- Hey you guys all right?

Everyone look at Khoa in a shocking way to see his demon form again.

Demon Khoa- I thought so. You guys just sit tight, and watch how this job is done.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 6

Author: Once again, do not own any of Bleedman's comics, Endling's comics, or any other cartoons I do not own at all. Also, one more thing, I might be using some demon powers that are similar to DMC4 so I don't own that either, so yeah you guys should know about it or play it. So please enjoy the story and please don't hate me.

Chapter 6

War Crisis

Where we left off from chapter 5 was when everything was silence. Minnie was still closing her eyes, thinking that she was done for, but she didn't feel like she was dead. She slowly open both her eyes to look up in front of her was Khoa in his demon form. He was holding the scythe from the leader with his bare hand but also behind him was a blue demon armor who was actually holding the scythe the same time with Khoa as if he was part of his shadow.

Demon Khoa- Hey you guys all right?

Everyone look at Khoa in a shock look to see his demon form again.

Demon Khoa- I thought so. You guys just sit tight, and watch how this job is done.

Khoa made a quick draw with his gun and shot off the leader's head, making him fly back and hit the tree behind him. His bodyguards went after Khoa, trying to strike him down, but he was able to anticipate their every move, dodging from left to right and front to back. One bodyguard swing his claw to Khoa's left side while the other one stretches out his finger claw nails and shoots behind him. At the right time, Khoa quickly grab the first reaper from his left side and use it as a shield against the second reaper's attack. It stabs through the first reaper, but when it turns into dust, Khoa disappear out of thin air.

Mickey- Hey, where'd he go?

Grim Jr. – I don't know, but he's really being a show off.

Danny- Well at least he's saving us man, give him some credit.

The second reaper flew around a little to look for him but he was no where to be found until he heard click behind his head and turn around to see Khoa, hanging upside down from a branch and bang. The shot kill the flying reaper as it floats down slowly while it was being dissolved to dust. Khoa jump down from the tree and turns to see the leader getting ready to attack once again.

Demon Khoa- ALRIGHT! TIME TO GET SERIOUS!

Khoa's body starts to glow in blue flames around him and got into his fighting stance, put his hand up and flick his middle finger at the leader. It became furious from Khoa's provoke move and engage in full speed towards him. He swings his scythe very fast from left to right making a relentless attack repeat over and over again. However, Khoa swift around the right side and jump over the leader in midair while shooting it done with his gun. When he ran out of bullets, he simply open the revolver gun cap to remove the bullets and then suddenly reload it with his own blood into bullets. Khoa got it to reload in time and jump back from the leader and fires four shots to the leader's legs and then he went down to his knee.

Demon Khoa- All right, now's my chance to finish him off for good.

He charges up both his fists until it was on fire and made a sprint toward the leader. He starts off by stretching out his inner demon arm to grab his head, jump up to make a slam-dunk down hard to the ground and then threw him up half way. At the right time before the leader falls back down and then he makes a big knockout from his left arm, sending him flying away. However, Khoa wasn't going to let him go that easily as he sprints fast enough to catch up to the leader after it landed. He forces the leader to get up from the ground and make his furious barrage punches at the leader, hitting from different sides of its skeleton bones. He kept punching faster and faster until he made one last effort of finish it by doing an uppercut punch. He then finally pull out his gun and makes a charge in the bullet with static blue light from his demonic power and then pull the trigger. It finally blew the leader in midair into bits of pieces, making it turn into dust. At last, Khoa revert back to his human form and breathe out slowly so he wouldn't pass out again and then walk towards the team, still tied up from the vines.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Khoa got them free, Mickey and the others thank him for his help.

Mickey- Thanks for saving us pal. You're pretty good at dealing with these type of monsters.

Khoa- Hey, I'm a demon hunter. It's my job to protect humans and um… cartoons like you guys so yeah it's no problem.

Jenny- Wow your amazing! Your skills, abilities, accuracy, and agility are remarkable especially your demon powers, right?

Khoa- Well you see my demonic powers are more likely called devil trigger. It allows me to transform into a demon mostly and use any weapon that I have in my hand that is available like my gun. When I pull out my gun I-

Grim Junior (interrupts) – Sorry to bother you but we need to head to the castle now.

Mickey- He's right, we can't stay out here any longer. Jenny, you and Danny head back to the mansion and check if the PPG and the two girls are all right.

Jenny and Danny agree and flew off to follow the path from where they came from. Leaving only Minnie, Grim Junior, Mickey, and Khoa behind to walk on foot, however the grim reaper prince and princess were still hurt.

Mickey- All right then, since Grim Junior's head still hurt I guess I'll have to hold your head for now.

Grim Jr. - Why hold my head Mickey? I'm all right no- (head suddenly hurts again.) Argh, ok I guess it still hurts, but I'm worry about Minnie.

Mickey- Can you still walk Minnie or is your power still worn you down?

Minnie- I'm afraid not, I don't feel so well since all my power drain out on me.

Khoa- Well then, I guess I'll carry you. It's the least I can do since you treated my wounds, so I want to return the favor.

Grim Jr. – Oh no your not, I'll do it. It's my job as a brother to watch over my sister.

Minnie- Brother please, it's all right. We can trust him now after all, he did save our lives.

And so, Khoa carry Minnie behind his back while Mickey holds Junior's head and that his body is following him, mumbling angrily about Khoa being a showoff. When they reach to the castle, the Danny and Jenny came by to help their friends and took them into the medic room. Mickey head back to his office to call the rest of the cartoons that were sent on a mission, but nobody didn't pick up or return to call back for a while. Khoa walk into his office that he peek in from yesterday, knowing that Mickey decide to let him stay for a while. Khoa wander around a little, seeing books on the shelf, three comfy chairs including a sofa, and then a desk in front of him was Mickey's. He notice a book album picture of Mickey and his trustworthy friends that was left open; Donald and Goofy. However, there was more as he turns to the next page, showing Mickey in a group with more Disney characters. Then another picture shows Mickey with a famous cartoon, Bugs Bunny and his pals. As he continue to look through the album book, the picture always show Mickey with not only Disney characters, but also Nickelodeon, Anime, Cartoon Network, Games, and more than Khoa can ever imagine. He then spotted the last picture at the end of the page, showing a picture of Bleedman's characters and Endling's together in a weird, happy group with Mickey.

Mickey (Finish calling) – So what do think of my famous collection photos?

Khoa- This is really incredible. I don't what to say but you're pretty famous seeing that a lot of people from different world really like you.

Mickey- Gosh that's because I've been helping out a lot people lately with Riku as my partner around the countries.

Khoa- So how did they end up here in this castle any-

Right before he was going to finish his sentence, the phone rang beside Mickey as he picks up to answer it. On the phone was Riku, talking loudly on the phone because the gun shots and explosion were heard over the background from the phone.

Riku- KING, WE NEED YOUR HELP!

Mickey- Hey what's going on out there? Did Pete or any other villians start a battle again?

Riku- No, its worst; the villains are working to together and their declaring war against all of us. We need to call into alliance with the other countries now.

Mickey- Riku, are the cartoons from the castle that went into the mission are with you right now?

Riku- Yeah, but sadly, a lot of people are getting hurt in this situation.

Mickey- What is your location right now?

Riku (connection cut off) - We…are… are in... Meg-

Mickey lost contact with Riku, worried that he would be in danger soon. Although, he wasn't sure what the location was, when he said "Meg-"until Khoa knew what Riku said.

Khoa- It's Megaville Mickey!

Mickey- Are you sure its there, Khoa?

Khoa- Well of course, where would you occupy the biggest place in the world?

Mickey- I guess that make sense but I'm afraid we can't go over there. We don't have any transportation to get on because nearly all the people that live in this castle took them all.

Khoa and Mickey heard the doors open behind them; which were Jenny, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Danny, Minnie Mandy, Grim Jr., the two girls Susie and Tootie. They all looked worry seeing that Mickey was really upset that he can't do anything to help the others in the battlefield.

Khoa remember that he held something important that was use for emergency in his pocket before his escape from the demon HQ. He pulls out a small scroll and opens it to show a letter "M" in the middle. Mickey and the others look at him, not knowing what he was doing.

Khoa- Does anyone have a knife?

Danny (Came back with a knife) – Here you go. So what I are you gonna do with that anyway?

Khoa- You'll see…

He held the knife from his right hand and place the sharp point to his left hand. He then cut it deeply, letting most of his blood spill on the scroll. Everyone were kind of freak out to see Khoa do that to himself, but luckily, his left hand was able to heal it quick. As Khoa proceed to the next phase, he simple drew an "M" with his blood and then all the sudden, the scroll started to glow in red brightly until the glow vanish. When he finish it, he pick up the scroll as he walk out of the office, being follow by the group behind him.

Grim Jr. – Hey what are you doing now?

Khoa- I'm going to show you a magic trick that I just made up.

Jenny- We don't have time for this! Our friends are in battle and are deeply in trouble.

Khoa- Just be patient… I'll make this quick.

Khoa simple threw the scroll down in front of him as it begins to shake heavily until it explodes into smoke. Right in front of him, was a portal swirl around with blood and then he spoke:

Khoa- Ok guys, what we have here is a portal that can take us anywhere across any worlds that we can go to.

Mickey- A portal!? You can make portals in your world?

Khoa- I'll explain about that later, but right now you guys need to be ready for what's coming, because we're going to Megaville.

Author: Oh my god. This is really harder than I thought but whatever, I can deal with it. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys later.


	8. Chapter 7

Author: Once again, do not own any of Bleedman's comics, Endling's comics, or any other cartoons or games I do not own at all except myself in the story. One more thing, in this story, Riku would mention about Sora and that he misses him as a friend, so this is not a yaoi fan club of Riku x Sora. Enjoy…=)

Chapter 7

The Invasion of Megaville

From where we left, Khoa has created a portal that can lead to Megaville where all the people that live from the castle are in danger. And it's up to Khoa, Mickey, Minnie, Grim Jr., Jenny, and Danny to do their best to save their friends and family from evil villains trying to take control of Megaville.

Mickey- Ok guys, are you all ready?

PPG- READY TO GO!

Jenny- I got all the weapons and gadgets I need, but I'm more worry about Junior and Minnie. Are you guys gonna be ok?

Minnie- Don't worry, I won't push myself too far.

Grim Jr. - Well since my head doesn't hurt anymore, then I guess I'm good to go.

Danny- Same here, but what about you?

Khoa- Me? Don't worry about it; I can handle things on my own.

Mickey- Ok then we're good to go. Susie and Tootie, you guys head for the communication tower and contact us when we get to Megaville.

Susie & Tootie- Yes sir!

And soon, the team jump into the portal where it would lead to their dangerous fight of their life.

Somewhere in Megaville central, Riku fights off against heartless and nobodies that were trying to break through there last defense from HQ with Donald, Goofy, Number 1 and 2, Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy. However, things weren't going so well over at Megaville Elementary school where Dexter, Samurai Jack, Atomic Betty, Red, Ginger, Mimi, Grim Nergal Jr., and Mandy are heavily outnumbered. Meanwhile over at the east side of Megaville, the Nickelodeons have just arrived in time to assist but got into deep situation where alien tanks and aircraft were hold them back. The town was falling apart, and so does our heroes who are about to face defeat. Riku and the others retreated back to regroup with others and their troops,

Riku- DAMN IT, where's our reinforcement?

Number 2- We just got a message from our reinforcements. Sadly they are being push back easily from the alien attack over at the east side of Megaville.

Number 1- At this rate, will be force to retreat.

Donald- What are we gonna do? We need help!

Riku- Is their nothing else we can do… man I wish you were here to help us Sora.

Suddenly, a portal open behind Riku as the cartoons got into their defense position and unaware of who it was until they saw recognize him.

Everyone- KING MICKEY!

Mickey- Wow, I'm glad to see that everyone is all right.

Jenny- What's the situation over in Megaville?

Number 2- Well, we're having a hard time holding them back mostly over at Megaville Elementary and we can't seem to stop the heartless and nobodies from coming to central; that's where we near right now. Further more, our reinforcements from Nickelodeon are suppose to show up to aid us, however, their being delay off from Zim's army with their high tech weapons, tanks, and aircrafts.

Danny- So what's our plan then?

Number 1- We thought about splitting up into two groups to support our friends and allies, but the problem is, central would be left vulnerably defenseless.

Riku- Evening though you brought some help Mickey, there won't be enough people to cover HQ.

Minnie- Isn't there another way to get through this?

The groups were upset, couldn't think a better solution, but then Khoa had a crazy idea. He sighs heavily, knowing that it was going to be risky; however he was willing to do it for a reason.

Khoa- You guys just stick with the plan and help out your friends; I'll head to central town and deal with the enemies…by…myself.

Everyone was shock to hear it from Khoa thinking that he was crazy to do the job. Mickey and the others didn't like the idea, but it was their only chance to win the battle.

Grim Jr. – This is insane… you know what, YOU'RE INSANE! There is no way you can fend off against ten thousands of enemies out there.

Blossom- Hey Khoa, think this through. You are going on a suicide job here besides, it's too dangerous.

Mickey- They're right Khoa, you need to think this through. You could end your life-

Khoa- I know what your saying guys, but this mission is more important to you guys. You have to let me handle this alone and trust me.

Minnie- But your wounds haven't healed yet Khoa. Please, is their no better way to avoid this?

Khoa- I'm afraid not, but don't worry; I'll make sure that they won't break through, I can promise you that.

Mickey- All right then, will stick to the plan. Minnie, Junior, Danny, Jenny, and PPG will head up to Megaville Elementary while me, Riku and the rest of the team will move to east to assist the Nickelodeon. Oh and Khoa, take this takcom to talk on the radio.

Khoa (sarcastic) – A wise decision, Mickey.

Buttercup - Hey Quack or Khoa, don't die on us. I still got a bone to pick with you.

After they all agree to the plan, the groups split up and went off in two directions, Khoa however walks to central town; getting ready to fight for his life.

Over on the other side of Megaville where most of the towns were destroyed, a huge army was waiting as leaders of the whole operation, plan on their next attack. Maleficent, Xemnas, Eggman, Brisbane, Dr. X, and Him were in the operation room where they watch their forces break through the defense of Megaville on TV. They were suddenly distracted by Jack Spicer, who burst into the room with exciting news.

Jack- Maleficent, I have surprise for you and your leader friends.

Maleficent- SILENCE Jack, can't you see we're busy.

Dr. X- You might want to let the boy speak for once. It could be important.

Xemnas- Or it could be worst than you at least expect. After all, he did wreck our operation room last time with the tank when he got so excited to drive it the first time.

Him- Hahahaha. And I thought Nobodies wouldn't have a sense of humor.

Brisbane- It doesn't matter anyway. Lets just listen to what the boy has to say, but if this is some kind of a joke, he's not gonna have a just a time out-

Then, at that time, the RowdyRuffs walk in with Bell, knowing that they were told to have a meeting also.

Butch (came in) - But a KNOCKOUT B!$%#!

Brick- That's quite enough Butch! My apologizes for letting him come to the meet.

Maleficent- I'll let it slide; thank you Brick. Now what news do you bring this time Jack?

Jack went on the camera computer system and put up the view at central town. He also shows a video of Mickey's group and the others split up.

Jack- As you can see right here, they have split up with some back up troops to help out there friends. However, they left there base completely vulnerable, isn't that great?

Eggman- How strange; I would expect them to stay at HQ and let their allies be destroyed but this is not how I would predict this to happen. Jack, did you check to make sure that nobody is there?

Jack- I' am 100% sure Eggman.

Maleficent- Very well then, PETE!

Pete came in quickly but easily fell down as the Butch starts laughing out loud.

Pete- Uh yes your highness?

Maleficent- I want you to bring your army to central town and attack their base so we may break their morale and force them to retreat.

After Pete took over half the army of heartless, nobodies, and robots to central town, a portal opens behind the entrance near Bell and the RowdyRuff Boys. He steps out of the portal with a demonic sword on his back and twin pistol guns on both of his side hips. The leaders didn't know who he was until he spoke:

???- You're making a big mistake of sending half of you army to battle.

Maleficent- Hmm, it doesn't look like your on the good side, but who are you and what do you want?

???- Just to warn you that there's just one person left defending HQ, but he's not one of them if you know what I mean.

Jack- What makes you the brain of this whole operation? I swear, I check on the pod cameras that show that central town is 100%...

The mysterious guy walk to the computer and sent a last pod to central until it reach its destination. When pod scan around central, it spotted only Khoa on the field, but was immediately shot down from him.

???- Actually, 99% sure that nearly nobodies in that town but him.

Brisbane- And you know this teen?

???- Lets just say I haven't seen him since I was killed.

The room was completely silence, knowing that the mysterious guy has a real issue with Khoa. But Bell became interested of his powers and looks.

???- Now let us watch Pete fail miserably against a one man army.

Over at central town, Khoa stops for a moment to realize that he doesn't have any swords to fight off. He then remembers something about the weapon scroll that he took with him when he tried to escape. He checks into his other pocket to make sure that he still haves it and luckily he did. Knowing that the weapon scroll was kind of the same as the portal map, it requires more blood to fuse it to the weapon in the scroll. So he bit his hand real hard to let his blood flow out easily as it drips down on the scroll until lighting static's began to form around it. Khoa place his hand on the scroll and slowly pulls out the sword, showing its bronze handle and the blade pull out completely. Once he held the weapon, he swings his lighting sword around to see its power if it was capable, and then he stop to look at the sword. He saw something imprinted on the blade to realize that the sword was a valuable weapon that once it belong to a legendary devil hunter who obtain this sword and called it, Alastor.

Khoa- Well what you know, I thought this weapon never existed in the history.

The ground suddenly starts shaking slowly as half of the army patrols through the city right in front of him. Behind the size of the army, was Pete in his mobilizing armor tank with two more tanks beside him. When they reach to central, they stop from where they were at after Pete order them to halt. He looks at Khoa in surprise and starts laughing like a fat pig and then spoke to him on the megaphone.

Pete- Hey kid, can't see that you're losing the battle right now? I mean come on; I wouldn't dare hurt you unless you are trying to stop us.

Khoa- Yeah, are you so sure about that Pete? Cuz, from where I can predict, you and your ugly $$ annoying armies are dead meat as hell.

Pete (insulted) – ARRRR! You think you got big mouth to talk to me like that, acting all tough? Well guess what kiddo, your gonna get burn; HEAT UP THE SCORCHER AND COOK HIM UP TILL HE DROPS DEAD!

Pete's tank hatch open below the long barrel cannon where the scorcher aim at Khoa and unleash its monstrous flames as it burns in from where he was standing. When it stops its flame and that Pete check at the burning point, it was still on fire, but it didn't bother Pete until he couldn't believe from what he was seeing through his eyes that frighten him. Khoa was standing in the same position while the flames around him his body was still on fire but it didn't seem to affect him at all. He waves his hand to his face like a fan, making an insult again on Pete.

Khoa- Really now… I was gonna get cook up like this and now here I am still not cook up nice and juicy. You know, I never tan during summer when its all hot but you get the point.

Pete- But…but…I burn…you. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? WHO ARE YOU?

Khoa pulls out his sword of Alastor and swiftly swings it around as the winds cut and blew off the flames around him.

Khoa- Well you could say, I'm just a demon hunter or maybe your worst nightmare of your life fatso.

Pete (really angry) – FATSO!?!? All right kid, you push it too far now. All tanks, FIRE!

The tanks including Pete's aim at Khoa, not knowing that he has a special present for him that won't know what hit him. The tanks fire all at once and hit him hard in collusion as the concrete dirt's flew up in the air from the impact as the smoke forms up in the air.

At Megaville Elementary, Samurai Jack slices through the enemy line with Mimi and Nergal Jr., while Mandy covers them behind with her twin M9 pistols. Dexter tries to fend off the Nobodies and the heartless that were trying to enter into school where many students were held in for shelter. Betty knocks out most of her foes, but more kelp coming and couldn't hold them back much longer. She was suddenly hit behind from a heartless and couldn't move when more shadow heartless restrain her so she wouldn't move. The heartless that knock her out was about to take her heart as Ginger and Red tried to rescue her but were heavily isolated from the two big heartless, Darkness. Right before it touches Betty's heart, a light blue beam shot through the heartless and disappears. The other shadow heartless vanish also from the beam shot as she turns around to see Jenny, Danny, Minnie, Grim Jr., Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom.

Blossom- Betty, are you all right?

Betty- Yeah I'm fine, but Dexter needs some help and so does Grim, Nergal Jr., Mandy, and Jack.

Grim Jr. & Minnie (ran to find their parents) - WHAT!?

Buttercup (flew off) - Jack is in trouble!? I'm gonna help him out!

Bubbles- Wait guys we need to-

Blossom- Let it them go; they have better things to take care of but right now, we need to help out Dexter.

Jenny- You guys work on that while Danny and I deal with the two big guys with Ginger and Red.

Blossom- All right then, good luck guys.

Danny- You too girls.

As the team spilt off once more; on the east side of Megaville, Mickey, Riku and the rest of the cartoons and troops that brought with them head into battle where Aang, Timmy, Jimmy, Tak, Katara, Toph, Zuko and the other Nicks are at. The alien tanks were pushing them away evening though Toph try to pinpoint exactly where they were at, something was messing her up, making her miss the shot. It also happen the same for Aang, Katara, and Zuko who weren't sure what was wrong with them. When Mickey arrive with Riku to see that the tanks were mostly a threat, Mickey ask Riku to use his secret weapon.

Mickey- Riku, you must use darkness to destroy those tanks; it's our only chance to get everyone to regroup.

Riku- But what if I loss control again, like the last time when Sora-

Mickey- Just believe in yourself Riku. I know you can do it.

Riku- Alright Mickey, I'll do it, but I need to make this quick or other wise, it might come back again.

Mickey- Don't worry about it pal, I'll back you up.

Riku pulls out his keyblade and then called darkness as the pool of darkness surrounds him and swallows him into a ball. Inside the ball, Riku begins to customize with dark armors that were being implanted to most of his body parts. When his transformation was complete, he broke out of his shell and charge furiously towards the tanks. Most of the aircraft try to shoot him down, but he was nearly too fast for the naked eye as he unleash his darkness barrage of fire. Each tank that was hit from Riku's dark fire, were suddenly destroy from its magic; nothing else was left but scarp of metals. After Riku show his performance to the enemies, they fell back to regroup due to there heavily lost on ground support and vehicles. The rest of the Nickelodeon teams also fell back to regroup with Mickey's team over near the hospital where they plan on their next defense.

Zuko- Thanks for coming to help us out. I guess you guys brought more reinforcement since Mickey is here.

Mickey- Actually Prince Zuko, we only have eight people when we came here.

Toph- Wow, that's still not enough King. We need more help with guns, aircrafts, and more than we can ever hope to get help from.

Number 2- Don't worry, before our radio signal was jammed, I was able to call for help with Cartoon Network and the Anime. So they should get here in about… two hours.

Katara- We can't wait that long! Will be dead by the time they get here.

Riku (reverts normal) - I know Katara, but you need to understand the situation here.

Aang (angry) - No, YOU need understand of OUR situation. Too many of our friends and comrades are hurt and their dying. We can't keep going like this if Megaville is nearly close to being control from the enemies.

Timmy- Hey Aang, just calm down. Will try to get this through together as a team, ok.

Aang (sigh) - …Ok, I'll keep it cool. Thanks Timmy.

Mickey- Riku, I'm sorry to say this but, Aang is right. We must retreat from the battlefield at once. Too many lives are at stack here and besides, nobody wants lose someone they love.

Riku looks at everyone's faces that show depression and sadness. He pulls out a keychain necklace from his pocket. He looks at it for a moment and remembers the time when he and his friend, Sora had a conflict in friendship until something horrible happen. He wanders off in his mind of his past time but got back on track, and told them that they had no choice but to leave Megaville.

Riku- Mickey is right; we must withdraw at once and fight for another day. Aang, you called off the troops that are still in battle, Katara and Zuko, get everyone out the hospital who are injured, and the rest of yawl do whatever you can to get this job done.

Toph- WAIT; what about that elementary school? Who's gonna tell them?

Number 2 suddenly notice a radio transmission from his high tech, communication backpack. He picks it up to answer it and found out that it was Susie and Tootie calling from the castle.

Susie- This is the communication tower from Mickey's castle; is everyone all right?

Number 2- Hey how you… never mind, please call-

Before Number 2 called out his name, Dexter talk to Susie on the walkie-talkie.

Dexter- This Dexter, I'm calling for an immediate support action here. Our troops and our friends are being held back further than we expected.

Mickey (grabs the microphone) – Dexter, are the students still ok in the school district? Because we are about to pull back from the battle and theirs no point of staying here, we need to get out of here now.

Grim Jr. - Hey Tootie, can you check to see if Khoa-

In the wrong time, everyone from the east side and school district saw a huge explosion in central town. Mickey and the others knew who was in central town, but sadly though that he was dead. Tootie quickly patch them and intercept it with the enemy's transmission with Pete.

Pete- HA, how you like those apples kid? Maleficent, we are proceeding to HQ now to flank them behind so they wouldn't escape.

Maleficent- Excellent work. Continue your march and crush the rebellions!

Pete (notice) – Yes you're… hi…high… high…ness. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! He's actually holding three shells like that, and what the hell is that thing behind him; it looks like a ghost.

Mickey and the others weren't sure what was going on until they actually heard someone's voice on the radio.

Khoa- Whew… wow, you shot three shells at me and yet you still don't understand the point of why I'm still in this battle; you why. CUZ I'M WILLING TO PROTECT COMRADES BITCH!

After his final words on the radio, people started to hear more explosions come up when Khoa threw some shells at Pete and his tanks while he tries to calls off the attack.

Pete- This is insane! Everyone fall back now. This kid ain't joking around; I said fall back, fall-

The radio from Pete was suddenly cut off after one last blow came up from central town. The teams including the Nickelodeons weren't sure what was going on but Mickey knew what he was trying to do. They notice Khoa was talking to them on the radio.

Khoa- Stop wasting your time and get the hell out here! I'll try to get their attention and try holding them back until everyone is clear.

Most of the cartoons and nicks were stun to hear his voice and not to mention that he was pushing back the enemy lines all by himself.

Mickey- Roger that Khoa. Will get everyone to evacuate as soon as possible so you just hang in there until we get you.

Riku- Whoever you are, I wish you good luck.

Aang- Thanks for the encouragement Khoa.

Danny- I only known you for just a day and now, you just rock our world man.

Buttercup- I can't believe I'm saying this but, go out there and kick some ass dude.

Mandy- Is this boy the one that you were talking about, kids?

Grim Jr. – Yeah mom, his name is Khoa and he's kicking ass out there.

Minnie- He is someone that we have never met before but he has a good heart to us all. He has an inspiration that no one else would have in the battlefield.

Khoa (embarrass) – Yeah thanks for the compliment in all but we have a job to do. Good luck guys.

After he finished his chit chat on the radio, most of the heartless stayed in and decide to fight off against him. He fires out his infinite round of bullets from his gun, knowing that he's able to reload non stop with his devil trigger. As the creatures try to charge after Khoa, each heartless vanish out into thin air from bullets, chunking them up right through them easily. When they got close to him, they jump in midair to attack but in an instance, Khoa cuts them down in half and then grab one heartless knight with his inner demon claw and threw it toward the enemy crowds. He continues to hack and slash and shoot through the dark pool of darkness fill with shadows and knights. Nearly, Khoa wasn't sure how many he had to deal with, but he knows that he has to take things seriously now when more tanks came into central from where he was at. The tanks fired as each shell blows up the ground and gets closer to him. He grabs off the last shell when he grab it quick from his inner demon hand and thrust it hard as it penetrate threw four tanks in line and blew up in a chain reaction. However, more heartless kept coming no matter how many times he kills them, more keeps on coming to a never ending battle. From wave after wave, Khoa becomes exhaust with all the fight he had for nearly two hours to deal with the heartless.

Khoa- Man, this isn't a job for a hunter to deal with heartless like this. At this rate, I won't be able get them away from HQ. I might not have a choice to use my devil core, but that could cause me to transform into a full fledge demon and I won't be able to control myself in that state. No matter, I'll kill them all until I die.

By the time the heartless surround him, he saw six laser beams with different colors, dark & light fires of magic, demonic arrows, and elemental bending of water, earth, wind, and fire took out every heartless around him. He turns around to see Mickey, Riku, Aang, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Grim Jr., Minnie, PPG, Jenny, and Danny in a whole group together.

Mickey- Don't give up hope, Khoa. We're with you all the way.

Khoa- Wait, I thought you guys left and evacuate everyone in the city.

Riku- Yeah we did, but we didn't want to leave you; besides, nobody gets left behind when someone is trying to risk his life in fighting an army.

Jenny - That's right! Even though we barely know you when you came into the castle from yesterday, we actually trust you because of the effort that you're doing right now.

Minnie- No matter what happens, we're always their to help you, friend.

Khoa- Wow… I don't know what to say but thanks.

Buttercup- Alright enough with the good moments here, let's beat these heartless freaks.

And so the teams did; facing off thousands of heartless where they work together in teamwork. Minnie and Grim Jr. unleash their dancing blades of hell; slicing through every heartless that ever comes near them while Danny flies through most of the heartless when he became intangible, freezing most of them out. Toph cracks down the floor with her foot as rumbles of rocks float around her and then thrust them out at the heartless. Aang blows away most the heartless so the group wouldn't get crowded up and that Katara and Zuko focus more on the enemies that were trying to flank them. Katara whips out her water, swallows them in and then threw them out while Zuko pulls out his furious punch and kicks but more kept coming again. Zuko then focus on all his bending powers and made it flow to his chest until it glow bright like a sun. He final blew out all the fires around him as the heartless burn up and disappear. Meanwhile, Riku and Mickey were having a hard time of fending off the bigger heartless that join in the fray earlier. Things weren't going to well for the two even though Khoa try to help them; they were still in trouble as they were being surrounded by knights and dark shadows.

Khoa- Mickey, Riku, grab my hands quick!

Khoa use his inner demon hands; grab both Mickey and Riku in hands and spins around quick. At the right time, he threw off both of them at the same time as they held one their hands together and form a twilight power. They start to spin around in midair while they shoot off their magic balls of light and dark from their tips of their keyblades; killing off most the heartless in every direction. At the right time, Khoa held his sword behind his back as it charges up his demonic powers. However, another wave of heartless came in behind from where he was at, luckily Grim Jr. and Minnie cover his back; giving him the right time to make the final blow. When he turns around to see the Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and the others were in deep trouble, he immediately swings his blade to his front from left to right, sending off lighting waves towards the crowd of heartless, but didn't seem to hit them at first until Khoa lift his sword up high as streak of lighting suddenly gather to Alastor.

Khoa- RAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!

He struck his blade down to the concrete as the ground starts to shake beneath the heartless including Mickey and the others; not even sure of what was gonna happen next. Lights suddenly glow beneath the concrete that were cut open by his waves as a mark that Khoa use and then all the beams lit off from the ground. The lighting element explodes high and strikes off through all the heartless except the whole group who weren't harm from its attack but couldn't see from its bright light. It continues to shackle through central town until it stop after Khoa pull off the sword from the ground. The group opens their eyes to be surprise that all the heartless were annihilated, but then Khoa drop down to the floor flat as if he was shot down from behind. The group ran to him to see if he was ok.

Mickey- Khoa, Khoa, you are all right pal?

Khoa (exhausted) – I'm… always fine… but always…stupid sometimes.

Minnie- Don't say such things like that. You save us from the horde heartless.

Riku- She has a point, I mean; you seem to know what you're doing when comes to battle, but let's skip the conversation and get out here before more shows up.

Jenny calls Number 2 to pick them up over at HQ in 3 minutes while they rested there and wait. Blossom checks on her sisters to see if they were injured and same goes for Danny, Zuko, Riku, and Mickey, but lucky for them, they have a water healer to treat them. Minnie sat beside Khoa on the chair, figure that she wanted to know more about him.

Minnie- So how you became a demon hunter and what made you hero in the first place?

Khoa- I wish I could answer that, but some things aren't meant to be open for secrets. Don't ask that question.

Minnie (guilty) – Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know you very offensive to that question. I won't bother you again.

Khoa- Oh, I didn't mean that way, it's just that I kind of been having a hard time lately that's all. You don't have to apologize anyway; it's my fault that I was being rude to you.

Minnie- I appreciate that, thank you.

Three minutes later, the pelican ship land down near HQ where the rest of the team were pick up and flew off to the sky. As for Megaville, the villains have their victory for themselves while the whole army patrols through the city. On the pelican, Mickey looks behind, feeling shame of letting the villains take Megaville including for Riku and the rest of the team, but it was their last option to do so in order to regroup with the alliance and take action. As for Khoa, he wasn't entirely sure about joining them because he has something important to deal with someone, however, since most the people seen him in combat, he guess that everyone will count on him for support. After flying for 30 minutes, Number 2 spots a huge vessel ship; Leviathan from the final fantasy team and games. Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon ships were there also and Mickey believe that everyone was waiting for him.

Grim Jr. - Wow, what's going on here?

Mickey- I believe that their waiting for me in the meeting room.

Bugs Bunny (radio transmission) – That's right Mickey; all the generals, leaders, and counsels are waiting for your arrival. Oh and what's up doc.

Mickey (surprise) – Hey Bugs, long time no see. I wish we could chit chat together, but we have really big situation.

Leon (radio) - So I've heard… Megaville has just been capture by the villains. We are not sure what to do about this whole war issue but will wait for you when you're ready King.

Mickey- Alright Leon, I'll get in there as soon as possible.

When they reach near Leviathan, Number 2 slowly steers and gently lands into the docks inside of the vessel. The hatch door behind them open as the team walk out of the pelican, all the cartoons, nickelodeons, games, and the rest of the people clap their hands for the King's arrival. Khoa walks out with the group but got nervous for the first time to see so many people that he had known. Evening though he was ok from the beginning, he didn't expect to meet everyone in person.

Author- Ok I guess you guys enjoy it so far and maybe next time, I'll try not to be a showoff or try to be a popular guy. BUT hey, this is about my side story of how I end up in a craziest crossover so yeah you get the point. Well that's all for now and I'll see you later in Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 8

Author: Hello again everyone, I hope I didn't take your time too long to wait for this but here it is readers, Chapter 8. Enjoy =)

Chapter 8

Leviathan

In the vessel ship of Leviathan, Mickey and the rest of the group walk in the hallway until they stop near the mess hall. Mickey turns around to his group:

Mickey- Ok guys, Riku and I are heading off to the meet room so just chill around here, get some food or drinks if your thirsty, or free to do whatever you want as you please, but don't cause any trouble ok.

Khoa- Uh Mickey… this is kind of embarrassing to ask but… I'm like the only real human in this world so… can I just hide in the bathroom until you're done?

Everyone stared at Khoa with an awkward look and then laugh loudly for a little while until Grim Jr. pat him behind his back to comfort him. Danny, Jenny, Minnie, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup did the same as Riku convince Khoa to relax.

Riku- Don't worry about it for now. Will tell them about you… well mostly Mickey will have to since he saved you and he knows few things about you, but later your going to have to tell us your story.

Khoa- That's fine by me; however the rest of my story is not your business to butt in. I'm sorry its just my way of keeping a secret.

Mickey- Alright then, if that's how you like then we won't ask about it again. So guys, I'll see you later in the mess hall when we're done with the meet.

Grim Jr. – Hey Minnie; lets check on our Uncle and see if he's ok.

Minnie- I agree brother.

Danny- Well I better find my friends and hope that they made it back.

Jenny- I better look for my mom just in case if she's here.

Blossom- Come on girls, Professor might be somewhere in this ship.

After Mickey and Riku head upstairs from the mess hall, the group scatters off, leaving Khoa alone with all the cartoons, nickelodeons, animes, and other games while they stare at him with curious looks. All he tries to do was simply walk around and look out the wide window view so he wouldn't be bother from the people. Right before things were going smooth, someone tug his jacket behind him. He turns around to see a little girl name Cookie, other than called Number 3 who stares closely to his face. Khoa try to ignore her but more kids like Max, Winnie, Otto, Dora, Boots, Mac, Bloo, Cupcake, Ed, Edd, and Eddy wanted to see him. Khoa immediately backs away from them but got corner from the window.

Khoa (simile) - Hi?

Kids (gasp) – AHHHHHH!

They hesitate and step away from Khoa as if they never seen a living thing before. Khoa looks at the crowd who were still staring at him while they whisper to their friends about it. He then thought about walking away from the crowd, but more people were blocking the entrance from both sides and stairs. Nearly, Khoa couldn't ignore the crowd, so he try to act cool by walking near a table normally, sat down on a chair, put both his feet up cross on the table, and then just chill for a moment. Although it did attract more attention to him because of the way he sits on the chair, makes him look cool or maybe scary. So not many cartoon peoples or others ever try to approach him to say "hello" or at least "who are you?" Khoa guess that this was how it feels if you're a celebrity except that they don't ask for autograph or take a picture with them, but he didn't care about it as long as nobody doesn't try to talk to him until one cartoon approach him.

Samurai Jack- Hello; are you the warrior who fought in Megaville with us?

Khoa (nervous) – Um yeah…I did but I wasn't with you at that time. I was mostly fighting against the heartless in central town.

Everyone (GASP)

Samurai Jack- I see, so it was actually you who was holding off against the army while we were evacuating the kids from school.

Khoa- So what is your point of asking me this?

Samurai Jack- I want to thank you for letting the children escape in time; if you have not assist us in battle, then something terrible would happen to them.

Khoa- Well…it was nothing really. I couldn't entirely hold them off by myself but-

Bloo- "HOLD THEM OFF BY YOURSELF?" Dude, everyone was watching you fight off those heartless freaks, see?

Bloo points behind Khoa that shows him fighting off the army by himself on TV and it also shows the time of how long he was in that mess. Khoa wasn't expected to be caught on camera but he started wander who record the scene until a big video camera got very close to his left cheek. He turns to his left to see Ed holding the camera too close while Eddy actually talks to him very close for questions.

Eddy- Hello their fearsome mash, butt kicking hero, what's your name?

Khoa (irritated) - You got 5 seconds to get that camera away from me.

Edd (frighten) – Eddy…I think this guy doesn't like us to do this. Let's just stop-

Eddy- No way man, we need to get some info if we want to be rich for interviewing with this new guy.

Khoa (taunt finger pose) – BANG!!!

Ed, Edd, and Eddy- AHHHHHH! RUN AWAY!

The Eds zip away from the mess hall, making the crowds frightened a little more, but Jack seems to be okay with him. Khoa got tired of people of staring at him for too long and decides to stand up and talk with them, but suddenly they heard crashing noise coming from the right hallway near the vendor. A weird looking demon that is a bit big as a human, holding one sword, has a dirty ski mask, its arms and legs are just tentacles, and he seems to be running away from the security guards and doctors. Khoa knows that kind of demon who comes from the demon world, but they weren't part of the reapers that would follow orders. This one was different and angry for some reason until it runs up to Khoa and attacks him.

I.M. Weasel- WATCH OUT SIR!

Khoa (dodge the attack)

Guard- Hey, don't kill this creature, we have no idea what this thing is but we need the specimen alive.

Khoa- Sorry to break the news but this is a demon. Theirs no point on experimenting it.

Everyone stayed back from the scene, as Khoa and the demon glare at each other. Technically from where Khoa can remember, these types of demons weren't too happy to see a demon hunter because they were always being use for training and killing in the demon world. Khoa can understand about one thing is that demons aren't suppose to be upset about something no matter what, but this one was really serious. The doctors and guards didn't want to approach it behind since it was pretty aggressive.

Khoa- Hey, this isn't a good time for you show up here so I'm gonna have to kill you before you cause anymore trouble; any last words?

Demon (berserk) – rrrrrrrrrrrrrRAAGGGGHHHHH!

After the demon scream like a banshee, portals suddenly open around Khoa as more demons step out with their swords sharp and ready to kill him.

Khoa (pulls Alastor) – I said last words, not scream into my ear. Oh looky here, you brought some friends for me to be annoy with. Well that's just great, more demons to clean up. All right then, LET'S ROCK BITCHES!

Somewhere upstairs in the medic room, the group has just finished being check out on their conditions. Minnie and Grim Jr. were talking to Nergal Jr. of how they help him out and defeated many foes in battle, Jenny checks on Brad and Tuck while Danny comforts Sam because she was worried about him. Meanwhile, the PPG were so happy to see Professor who was safe and sound from harm; however the group did not know what was happening in the mess hall. After they form up together as a team, they notice someone was missing.

Jenny- Hey where's Khoa?

Danny- Didn't we leave him behind in the mess hall?

Grim Jr. – I thought he was following us or maybe he went to look for the bathroom and hide I suppose.

Buttercup- Ah what a wuss; I thought this boy was tough, but I guess that makes him from hero to zero.

Minnie- Oh, I hope he's not that nervous right now. He seems too worried of his surroundings with people in this world.

Bubbles- Hey guys look, Khoa's on TV!

Everyone in the group were surprised and watched as they saw Khoa fighting off against demons that were trying to attack while Eddy talks on the microphone; giving off some details of what was going on.

Eddy- What you see right now is live people. That's right; you're watching this crazy hunter right here slicing, dicing, and popping off some skills against these nasty look-in creeps over there. So don't wet your pants yet people cuz this party is going crazy.

Khoa (cuts, smash, and shoots behind Eddy on the background)

The group wasn't expecting this to happen out of nowhere, but Grim Jr. was really jealous of Khoa taking all the attention and spotlight for himself. He couldn't stand watching him have all the fun, so he ran off from the group to the mess hall.

Minnie (chase after him) – Wait for us, brother!

Buttercup (ran off) - Come on girls, I want to see this Quack dude beat these sucker punch demons out of them.

Blossom & Bubbles- Hey, wait up!

Jenny- I guess we better check this out.

Danny- Well theirs nothing else to do I suppose, so let's go.

While the group follows Grim Jr.; Mickey, Riku, and the rest of the generals including Bugs Bunny, Leon, Mandy, Yuna, Yggdra, and the 4th Hokage were highly upstairs and close to the corridor section. They talk about the plans and tactics of dealing with the enemy who are planning on invading the next countries and worlds of there own. Sadly, they were not able to break through the first gate. It was their only chance to turn the tide in war; however they require someone to open the gates to get through.

Leon- This is harder than I thought, this gate seem so different like the rest of the gates that we unlock before with Riku's help. (Holographic picture shows up on the table) As you can see this gate, it doesn't have a keyhole to open it, but it has someone to guard the gate, but it's not human.

Yuna- So you're saying that we need to find someone who is an expert on handling these types of fiends?

Mandy- Actually their more like demons from our world, but these things are different like they come from far beyond from ours.

Yggdra- Indeed; I never seen anything like this before.

Bugs Bunny- Can't we just simply send down the strongest characters that we have around the world? It could be an easy chance I suppose.

Mandy- NO! We need those kinds of heroes to support in this war because we need them to lead their army to face the enemy. The armies always need a leader to guide them and they are the ones that can do it.

(Holographic screen pictures and name appears)

-Naruto -Luffy -Mickey -Riku -Cloud -Yoh

-Ichigo -Hero -Sonic -Mario -Inuyasha -Spartan 117

-Shadow -Simba -Hercules -Kofu

4th Hokage- It's mostly true that these people including Naruto are chosen for this job as leaders for the army, but we still need one person to do this job.

Yuna- Someone who is an expert at dealing with demons.

Leon- Someone who is able to survive through hardship.

Yggdra- Someone who is very skillful and powerful.

Mandy-…Mickey, do you have someone who is very capable for this task?

Mickey (sigh) – Yes…one person that I know can handle anything that comes his way.

4th Hokage- And he would be…

Five minutes later in the mess hall, Khoa took out most of the demons as the crowds' goes wild. Grim Jr. and the others manage to get through the crowd to where Khoa deals off with the last angry demon. Before the demon could make his move, Khoa simple grab him with his inner demon part arm and slam it to the floor, but kept it alive.

Khoa (points the gun at the demon) - Oh my god, just give it up already. You got two choices to make demon; you can just walk out of this world or get your ass kick again.

Grim Jr. – Do you always HAVE TO TAKE ALL THE GLORY?

Khoa (confuse) – Glory; uh don't tell me that your jealous or something? I'm just having fun here that's all.

He let the demon go to make the decision, but it didn't want to leave in shame. So it made its last effort and attempt to charge at him. Khoa however, just simply taunt by clapping his hand just for fun. The group wasn't sure why he was doing it but they think that Khoa was being careless.

Khoa- I applause for your courage demon, but… (Before the demon strikes in midair) this game is over. *BANG*

The demon was blown away from the powerful revolver gun as it crashes down to the floor and dissolves in acid until nothing was left. Everyone was silence for a moment until Khoa spoke out.

Khoa- Well then, I guess that's that I suppose; thank you for watching my performance; so you guys just have a nice day.

Everyone- (claps and screams)

The group follows Khoa, walking upstairs hasty while being followed by many people behind him, but he quickly ran near an elevator. The others were able to get in before the door shuts behind the crowd as Grim Jr. punch Khoa in the weak spot where most guys would have an issue when girls get angry. Khoa got to his knee while trying to resist the horrible pain and agony; as for Grim Jr., the PPG held him back.

Khoa (annoyed) – Ok what the hell is your problem man? Ah shit, that was a cheap shot man…if you were a human; you would know how painful this is.

Grim Jr. - New flash Mr. Showoff, I already know how it feels like to be a human after that incident from Halloween Town.

Minnie- Please, don't be so upset of his skills. You'll get your chance-

Khoa- Whoa, back up for a second; you mean that you had this incident in Halloween Town where you were kidnapped by Oogie Boogie, save by your sister, but was ripped up to shreds, sent to heaven by the angel warrior, you became depress and became posses by the demonic power you receive… (Skip to the end) and finally Minnie stop you from attacking any further and you went back to normal?

The group was surprise they didn't expect Khoa to know so much of how it happened but, Grim Jr. and Minnie knows that it truly did happen back then; however they weren't too happy to hear it. Minnie got glare at Khoa and kicks him in the same spot as Junior did earlier right after the elevator door open. Grim Jr. ran off and the same goes to Minnie:

Grim Jr. – YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GET INTO OUR BUSINESS!

Minnie- Serves you right. Hmph.

Jenny- That was uncalled for.

Blossom- I don't know where you get that from, but you don't have the right to say all those things that truly happen. Come on girls, let's leave! (PPG walk away)

Danny- Hey, are you gonna be ok?

Khoa (pain) – Yeah…ow…just go with the others; I'll be fine.

As soon as Danny was the last one to walk out, Khoa close to door and sat down on the floor. He talks to himself out loud, not knowing that they were actually hurt from what he said to them.

Khoa- Crap… I didn't know that they could take it offensive; I just know how it happens in the comic, but in this world, it can actually happen in real life here? Great I'm screwed; I didn't even mean to hurt their feelings just because I blurt out. I guess I better apologize to them.

He suddenly freaks out and cusses when an alarm sets off loud as the light blinks in red above him until he heard Dexter on the speaker.

Dexter- WARNING! We have an unauthorized object approaching! This is not a drill; I repeat this is not a drill. All cartoons must get into shelter until everything is clear. Number 5, do you have a reading on the radar.

Number 5- Yeah, number 5 got it on radar, but its coming too fast, and its right above us. *ship shakes heavily* What the heck; oh man its raining hard outside.

Jimmy Neutron- I have a lock on the object…HOLY COW, I never seen anything like it. It's a huge flying monster, but it looks different, and it has something glowing on its forehead. *ship shakes again*

Number 1- Can we fire our cannons at the thing on the deck board?

Timmy Tuner- Its too close; shooting it with the cannons could cause an impact to our ship.

Number 1- Violet, can you try to use your force field around the barrier and push it back.

Violet (Incredible) – No can do; I can't extend my force field this big for the Leviathan.

Mandy (in command)- Just get someone out on the dock and take it out.

Cid- We don't have much strong people in this ship and besides, most of them are in a mission right now.

Khoa sighs to know that there aren't many good heroes in the ship besides the group in all, but the situation is very serious. Lives were at stack now and the cartoons in the ship are in danger. He remember that Mandy mention there was a dock where the monster is, so he look at the buttons with signs on it for first through fifth floors until he notice the word "dock." Khoa push the button as the elevator goes up; he suddenly hears a huge thunder echoing through the ship as cartoons panic in their safe shelter. He had no choice but to go outside in order to protect the ship. When he reaches to the very top floor of the dock, he walks out to see a huge slide gate in front of him open. He looks around and only sees Number 2 beside the gate when he turns around and saw Khoa.

Number 2- Hey you're the guy that fought in central town in Megaville right? Are you going out there to beat that thing?

Khoa- Well it's my job after all, I' am a demon hunter.

Number 2- I guess so but I think you can beat that monster, here, I'll open it for you, but be careful; it's really raining hard outside.

Khoa- Thanks a lot Number 2.

The gate slides open as Khoa walks on to the lifter. Number 2 gave him thumbs up and pulls the lever as the lifter slowly slides up to the dock of the gate and opens by itself. Khoa walks out to look around, seeing that everything was raining pretty hard, but his eyes caught sight of a sunlight outside further away from the ship. The clouds were surrounding Leviathan, pouring a lot of rain and lighting strikes zapping by the ship. He walks forward to look around but nothing was on the dock until he heard a strong roar behind him. It has brown feather wings, its beck opens in three from left, right, and down, and it has two huge claws. The monster jump right in front of him; expecting it to attack but suddenly didn't react when he recognize Khoa.

???- Well, well, well; if it isn't my little demon hunter, Khoa. You seem to have grown up pretty fast now these days.

Khoa- How the hell did you come to this world, Griffon? I thought I imprison you from the demon world when you broke into our base last year.

Griffon- Well, let's just say that someone you know has release me from my slumber and I think you know who it is. But enough talk; let's see how powerful you are since I have the Blood Stone now. RAAAAAAGHHHHH!

Griffon whips out his wing and hit Khoa as he flies back, but regains his balance. He shoots at Griffon's forehead to where the Blood Stone is, however Griffon open his wings and made a huge flap as Khoa was blown off again. He was about to fall near the end of the dock, but he pulls out his sword and stab it to the edge of the dock. Khoa immediately jump back up and grabbed Griffon and pull himself closer to his forehead. At the right time, he punches his head with his inner demon power arm and then lifts him up in the air quick. Khoa use his devil trigger warrior sword and then cuts him multiple times. He grabs the beck and punch him out, pushing him away from the ship pretty far as he suddenly notice someone was talking to him on the megaphone from the ship inside.

Number 1- Hey that's it! Hey who ever you are, we need you to throw him off again so we can get a good shot with the cannons. It's our only best shot to kill it for good.

Khoa- Got it!

Griffon flew back down to the dock where he faces Khoa again and attacks with his red, lighting waves with his wings as he flaps them towards Khoa. He was able to avoid it, but he got caught off guard when he was stomp down easily from his claw, making it hard for him to get up from the Griffon's weight.

Griffon- Ha; is this the best thing you can do? I know you can be better than that so why not use your true power and unleash its full potential.

Khoa (struggles) – Its not gonna happen! You're not going to force me to use my devil core so "he" can just stab me at the right moment from out of no where.

Griffon- Hmph; very clever of you to know that, but either way I'll just have to crush you. Any last words hunter?

Khoa (Thought) - Damn it, I don't have enough strength to get this bastard off of me since some of my injury still haven't recover.

But before the demon bird makes a big stomp on his other claw, a shadow leaps behind the beast and stabs him behind. Griffon scream in pain and try to wiggle it off, but accidentally let his grip loose on Khoa; giving him a chance to get up in time to help. The figure person jump off from Griffon's back and land right next to Khoa; to realize that it was Jack.

Khoa- Jack, what you doing here? This demon is too powerful with that stone still on his forehead.

Jack- I know what you mean, but you're going to need all the help you can get.

Khoa- …Alright then, you do that but I'm gonna watch your back if this guy tries to blow you off the deck.

Griffon- So you too wish to die with him? Very well then, this should be interesting.

Both of them dodge away from Griffon's lighting attack as Jack runs at the beast and cuts some of his feathers off. Griffon back off and use his claw to stomp him but suddenly Khoa appear above him; holding his inner demon arm and strikes down Griffon from his punch. Jack jumps on Griffon's wing, stabs his sword deep, and then drags it all the way behind the tail. While the Griffon was knock out for a minute, Khoa tries to pull out the stone from his forehead but to realize that it was inside his head. He didn't have time to punch it through when Griffon got up while Jack was still trying to cut off his wing. By the time Jack had the chance to jump off, the beast was able to grab Jack's white samurai clothes and threw him high off the ship as Khoa immediately stretch out his demon arm and pulls Jack back on the dock. Before they were about to fight again, Jack notice that his sword was still on Griffon's right wing. Khoa notice it too as Jack couldn't find a better way to get it since Griffon was getting ready to attack once more with his lighting waves.

Khoa- Mind if I borrow that sword when I get it?

Jack- Of course, but I'll need a weapon. (Given Alastor)

Khoa- I know your good with your sword but use mine for now and I'll get yours back after I bring this demon down for good.

The two spilt off quick, going in different directions between Griffon's sides. Jack strikes first to get his attention while Khoa leaps on Griffon's right wing and pulled it off. By the time Griffon figure that he was being flank off, he flies back quick but suddenly felt something loose. He fell down from the air and lands back to the same spot and notice his left wing was nearly cut off from him; unaware that Khoa was standing right in front of him with Jack's sword until he spoke out.

Khoa- Sorry about this, but I'm gonna have to end this quick before you cause anymore trouble.

He pulls out his sword and then swings it through air two times fast at both of his wings far away. Khoa slowly push the sword back into the sheath until he got to the tip of the handle and slams it hard for one dink metal sound. Jack wasn't sure what he was doing but slowly he focus carefully on Griffon and in a second, both of his wings were cut off completely as the part wings falls off from the ship. He screams in pain once more as Khoa quickly sprints towards him; immediately before Griffon had any chance of a counterattack, Khoa grab his head and did an uppercut punch. While he was in the air, Khoa slice off his forehead where the Blood Stone was; able to destroy it on the inside so the beast would become powerless. At the final moment of time, Griffon was finish as Khoa makes a huge demonic punch with his armor demon; pushing him off the ship once more and at the same time, the cannons fire at him. An explosion came off as Griffon falls down from the sky and then explodes again as the clouds began to disappear around Leviathan. On the dock, Khoa land back down to look at the bird size view while Jack walks beside him.

Jack- Here's your sword. (Both got their weapon back)

Khoa- Thanks for helping me back there. I guess I owe you one now.

Jack- It's alright, I'm glad that I help. Now let us head back in and see if everyone is ok.

And so, the two walk back inside into the lifter, however above the higher dock of Leviathan, a guy was sitting down besides the RowdyRuff Boys and Bell.

???- Well, their goes my dumb ass special apprentice. Man, I should have never pick him in the first place. What waste of my Blood Stone.

Butch- Ha, you got that right. It was pretty boring anyway.

Brick- So now what, your plan has fail and we been sitting here for five hours so far, even in the rain.

???- Don't worry about a thing, you guys can go away if you want to. I just came here to see if he would use his devil core. Unfortunately, he didn't; lucky guy. Oh well, I'll just enjoy the view then.

Boomer- Brick, Butch; I just receive a message that we have a mission from Brisbane. It's important that he wants us to meet him back at Dark Star Council base.

Brick- Fine; let's move. Bell, are you coming with us?

Bell- No its ok, Tell my dad that I'll stay here with this new guy.

Brick (flies off) – Suit yourself.

???- You know you don't have to be with me all the time Bell. Unless your really curious about me.

Bell- Of course I' am. Just tell me how you know this demon hunter?

???- You could say I known him since we were little and he would always call me…brother when he needs me.

Back downstairs where Jack and Khoa walk out of the elevator on the 2nd floor where so many cartoons cheer for their heroes. Khoa guess that people were watching him fight with Jack against Griffon earlier. He notice that Minnie and Grim Jr. were with the group and stare at him as Khoa walk away quick but suddenly bumps into Ed's video camera where Eddy interviews again with Khoa.

Eddy- YOU WERE SPECTUALER DUDE! You should look at the camera that we recorded in that fight.

Edd- You were tremendous sir; I applause for your effort of saving us all from that monster.

Ed (pulls a paper while he holds the camera) – Can I have your autograph Mr. Demon hunter sir?

Before Khoa gets crowded up with the group, Grim Jr. got really mad when they were talking and cheering about Khoa. He yells out behind the crowds as they turn around.

Grim Jr. (frustration) - WHAT MAKES HIM SO SPECIAL FOR THIS MISSION? HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE A HERO JUST BECAUSE HE'S A HUMAN FROM ANOTHER WORLD.

Minnie- Brother please-

Khoa- A hero huh; let me tell you something reaper. (Walks up to Grim Jr.) In the demon world, I never thought about being special in the first place and I didn't care about it because my life in that world was messed up man. I was trained non stop to become a monster, to kill demons, and become a demon hunter. I had no life because I wasn't human. You're right that I don't deserve to be a hero; you know why. It's because I made a biggest mistake of my life and it was a simple task.

Grim Jr. (curious) – And… what would that be?

Khoa- My mission was to stop my brother…my own brother from becoming possessed from the Blood Stone that he created, but it suddenly back fired and started to eat his soul. But instead of stopping him, I had to let him die. And because of that…IT WAS MY FAULT FOR LIVING HIM DEAD WITHOUT EVEN HELPING HIM FIGHT IT. Now tell me, do you think I deserve to be a hero?

The whole crowds became silence as Khoa stares closely into Junior as he couldn't do anything else but stare. He suddenly begins to see visions of Khoa's past with all the screams and merciful life of hell into his mind. Junior was able to see what really happen in the past as he watches little Khoa trying to find a way to help his brother. He couldn't f stop the demonic blood stone possession from crushing his heart. The boy started to cry in agony on the floor and Khoa was crying with him; not knowing what to do to save him. All he could do was watched his brother die until all the sudden, the visions disappear as he was back to where he was. Junior was on the floor to look up at Khoa again but then looks down in sadness and then said:

Grim Jr. – I… didn't know…your life was that bad.

Khoa- Life was always a bad start after he died two years ago.

Minnie- We didn't know about your past. I'm-

Khoa- There is no need to apologize; it was my fault for telling out your secret past and…it won't happen again. (Walks away from the crowd)

Later, Mickey and Riku walk out of the meeting room and head downstairs into the mess hall and manage to meet the group again but they all were sad for some reason.

Mickey- Hey guys, why the long face? And where's Khoa; I need to talk to him personally.

Bubbles- Um, Grim Jr. kind of hurt Khoa's feelings.

Grim Jr. - It's not my fault that he had to be a showoff.

Blossom- But he wasn't trying to do that Junior. He was just doing his job to protect the people.

Grim Jr. - Well if he didn't have to be so cool with his freak in demon powers and all, then maybe-

Riku- ENOUGH! I want to know how this issue started. Jenny, would you please explain to me what happen?

Jenny gave out many details to Mickey and Riku of how it happened in the first place. After she was finish, Mickey walks up to the Jr. and Minnie to have a little conversation.

Mickey- You kids don't know this, but from where Khoa lives in his world; your creator; the one that made you, create the events of how it happen with both of you in the past.

Minnie- How is that possible? If our creator can do that in his world then it could actually happen from here? (Mickey nodded)

Grim Jr. – That explains how Khoa knew about our past because it was made in the comic about us right.

Mickey- Pretty much I suppose but I don't have time for this. I need to talk to Khoa; it's something that I need to ask him.

Danny- Ask him for what?

Riku- If he can decide to join us in the war for a very important mission.

Meanwhile, Khoa was sitting on a sofa near the meeting room, but doesn't realize that Mickey and Riku had already left 10 minutes ago. While he waited, he notice two girls walk up to him. One had a pink long hair, white boots, a two color half shirt, and has a guitar. Also the same for the other one with the guitar, but her hair was blue, had blue shirt, black skirt and boots. Khoa can already tell who they are and said hi to them and they scream just like the Eds, but it was a scream of excitement instead of fear.

Yumi- OMG you're that guy with Jack who beat that monster off the ship.

Ami- You were AMAZING MAN! It must be awesome being a knight slayer or something like that.

Khoa- I thought nearly most cartoons were hiding in shelter.

Yumi- We were taking shelter while the camera was showing us a view outside of the dock from where we were able to see you fight.

Khoa-….Camera… (I hate it when people record me on the video and show to everyone.)

Ami- What was so awesome in that fight was when you had Jack's sword, and got into stance and swing that sword twice, you cut off its wing. How you do that?

Khoa notice the TV was right behind him as he watch the motion replay to where Khoa was swinging the sword in slow motion. As the girls watch, they notice two air slice wind were spinning in the air and flew off toward the two wings. Yumi and Ami gaze at the TV first, and then at Khoa and scream again. Before the girls could say anything else, they suddenly heard a very mean tone voice behind them.

Mandy- I'm sorry girls but I need to speak to this young boy here SO SCRAM.

Yumi & Ami (scared) – YES QUEEN MANDY! (Ran off)

Mandy- Are you the demon hunter who fought against that flying monster?

Khoa- Um yes…

Mandy- Mind if I sit by you; I need to talk with you personally since Mickey couldn't find you.

Khoa- He's not in the meeting room?

Mandy- Well they left 10 minutes ago but I need to ask you in favor if you accept it.

Khoa didn't like the sound of it, knowing that Mandy is the type of character who would take things very serious. However, he wasn't expecting Mandy to actually talk to him in a calm way and decided to listen to her.

Mandy- The generals including Mickey are looking for someone who is very skillful against demons and knows much more about these types of gates. (Gives pictures)

Khoa- Yeah, I know these; their called Hell Gates. They represent as demon guardians who protect the gate and were created from it. These gates were suppose to be destroyed long time ago. However, in our demon world, instead of destroying them, we use them to keep away from trespassers who would dare use the gate to go through other worlds.

Mandy- So you know a way to by pass these guardians?

Khoa- Well, pretty much all I have to do is kill them and then the portal gate would open, but there is a problem. Sometimes when a guardian is nearly injure in combat after losing its victory, it immediately retreats back into the gate and seals it off.

Mandy- Ok then, that's all I need to know but the question is, are you willing to help us win this war?

He never thought about joining in the cause for justice against evil, but he knows that someone is in this world with him too and waiting for the right time to show. He couldn't back down one moment and decided to do what's best to stop him.

Khoa- I'm happy to serve the army as a demon hunter your highness.

Mandy- Alright then, its settle; let's find Mickey first though before we make the announcement in the main deck.

Before they were about to move, Mickey, Riku, Grim Jr., Minnie, Jenny, Danny, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup met up with them just in time. Mandy walk to Mickey and told him that Khoa has agree to help out as Mickey looks very surprise to hear it.

Author: That's all for now guys; the mystery is still unknown but later will go deeper into the story and have some fight later and I think you guys might know who each of them are in DMC 4. Thanks for reading my story and be sure to visit more often, you never know if I would update 3 to 4 chapters in one day…NOT!


	10. Chapter 9

Author: Once again, I do not own any of Bleedman's, Endlings, cartoons, and games in the story except for the two main characters from the good side against bad. Ok that is all now enjoy reading.

Chapter 9

We Meet Again

In the Leviathan ship, many different cartoons, nickelodeons, animes, and games from different worlds have gather all together in the King's main hall room that looks more similar to his Disney castle, where King Mickey and the generals sit in the royal table; facing the crowds. As for Riku and the rest of the group, they stand behind the King since they were Mickey's close friends. But for Khoa, he stays away from the group but stands beside Mandy, knowing that Grim Jr. maybe still be upset about him. Leon introduces the crowd to Mickey for his announcement.

Leon- Everyone, please settle down; King Mickey wishes to make an announcement to all of you about the war that is happening today.

Mickey (stands up) – Thank you Leon; people of the universe who live among there home worlds, I have bad news. The villains are planning on invading not just one world, but everywhere else on Earth from where we all live in. I understand that we do not want to fight or get involve because of the last war that we all had suffered, but sadly we have no choice. We can't let these villains invade our peaceful home and get away with everything that we had held so precious to us. And that precious thing is our memories; the time we been through places that we enjoy, hang out with our friends and family, have fun, and most of all, hoping that everything will stay the same as it should be TODAY.

Crowds- YAAAAAAAAAAAH (claps and screams)

Mickey- We must work together as a team and conquer back what is rightfully ours and send them back from once they came. No matter the cost of this battle, WE WILL WIN! (Crowds go wild again) With the help of our generals and leaders, they will lead the army to the enemy and show those fiends never to mess with us. That's is how we will win that way…(Crowds cheer)…However, we do have a problem people; someone has join in the villain side earlier and worst of all, he is not like us or those villains.

Many people were a little scared when he mentions that someone on the other side was different. Khoa however, knows what Mickey means, but he doesn't entirely know that something bad was gonna show up. The King continues to speak to the crowd:

Mickey- We have discovered that this villain is actually a real human from a different world who lives in the corpses of hell known as the demon world which separated with the human world. (Crowd gasp) This guy is also responsible for summoning these nasty monsters which I believe most of yawl have seen right here.

A holographic screen appears and show pictures of demons, reapers, and other ones that were use in the battlefield. Most of the crowd were scared and started to whisper to each of their friends.

Mickey- What you see right here are demons from his world that he can summon with this weapon that seems unknown to us thanks to KND's finest intelligence team to ever get this info. (Samurai sword) This sword here seems to hold a very rare power from itself. It is to believe that it can create a portal to allow demons to escape from the demon world and take orders from its master. The sword can also be use as a key to something that is very dangerous.

Yuna- Meaning that we are all in danger if this person plans to use this sword to unlock something that is a threat to us all. (Crowds became terrified)

Leon- Theirs more people; During the time we tried to head back to the places that they had recently taken, but we can't proceed close to the main enemy base because of these big doors known as the Hell Gates. Each of them, have demon guardians that protect it from any trespassers. We couldn't find anyone to fight and that since we can't use the strongest ones that are going to war; we cannot win.

Crowds #1- We can't win like this!

Crowds #2- How can we kill these things if they aren't effective against our attack.

Dash- We're dead, we are so dead!

Violet- Dash, we are not gonna die… Right mom?

Elastic Girl (mom) – We'll think of a better way to get this through together sweety, right Bob?

Bob (Incredible) – I faced these things before, but their not that easy to get through.

Mickey- Everyone calm down now; we manage to found one person who is willing to help us out and destroy these Hell Gates. And he is also the same as that person who isn't like us, Khoa please step forward.

Khoa steps up to the crowd behind Mickey as many people gasp and whisper, but some others yelled out his name in excitement.

Mickey- Ladies and Gentlemen, I want you all to meet Khoa, the demon hunter from the demon world. (Crowds gasp) That's right people, we don't have much details of his story but he somehow came into our world. He is a big help to us all who let the children escape in Megaville and defeated the monster today on the dock.

Mandy- With his help, will be able to break through those gates and take back what is rightfully ours.

???- I'm afraid that's not how it's gonna work people.

Everyone became shock as the mysterious person appears out of nowhere from the ceiling, gently floats in the middle of the crowd right after they scoot away from him. He lands down softly from that big fall and spoke to Khoa:

???- You forgot one other thing people; I'M ALSO A DEMON HUNTER IN THIS WORLD!

Mickey - So you must be that other human who was sending off these demons on the villain side.

Yuna- You have no right to enter our affairs.

Mandy- Who are you and what is it that you want?

???- Oh I just want to see Khoa, the demon hunter or should I say my brother.

The entire crowd including the generals and Riku's group were stun when they heard the word brother as Khoa yells at him.

Khoa- You should have never used that Blood Stone in the first place Kane.

Kane (pulls out Zamato) – Oh come now brother; we don't want to go through this again like last time when you left me dead now would you.

Khoa (pulls out Alastor) – THAT WAS YOUR FAULT! (Charges at Kane and clash as both of their blades come close up in person.)

Kane- My, my, somebody is not so happy to see me huh. It's a shame that your girlfriend won't be here to save you this time.

Khoa- THAT WAS 3 YEARS AGO WHEN YOU KILLED HER AND SHE WAS NEVER INVOLVED IN OUR FIGHT!

The two brothers push each other back short, with their swords and start swinging as the blades crash into each other while they spark in flames. Kane made a quick thrust with his sword, but Khoa was able to block it with his inner demon arm and push it away from him. They pull out their guns and fire off many rounds of bullets non-stop with no reloads. In motion, both guns keep hitting only the bullets at each other as the sound of it echoes through the King's hall. They stop simultaneously and charge in once again with their blades. Everyone started to panic and run out of the hall room exit, however Riku and the others watch them fight.

Jenny- Whoa, did you see that? Those bullets only hit each other and their swordsmanship's are fast and remarkable.

Grim Jr. – This is unbelievable… I never thought Khoa could have a brother and yet, he never told us about it.

Minnie- Now I understand why Khoa never wanted to talk about his past mistake because of his brother, Kane must have done something horrible to Khoa's love one that he had lost.

Danny- Come on guys, we need to help him.

Riku- Alright; lets help him out.

As the group ran off from the stand and charge towards Kane, he immediately jumps back from Khoa. He suddenly similes and vanish in thin air. Khoa got mad and turn around to the team.

Khoa- NO, THIS IS MY FIGHT! YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM!

Minnie- But Khoa, we want to help.

Kane (appears behind Khoa) - Thanks for the help guys. (Knocks Khoa down and impales him through the heart with the Zamato to the ground.)

Khoa screams in extreme pain as the sword gotten deeper into the ground so he wouldn't escape. As the group saw the horror with their own eyes, Grim Jr. became really furious when his eyes turn red, but suddenly Riku charge in first towards Kane.

Riku- You're going to pay for that!

Kane- Wow, I'm so scared of darkness, HA. News flash keyblade master, darkness can never touch me when I'm a demon.

Riku thrust his keyblade multiple times as Kane simply dodges them easily and then finally make his move. He bashes him with a head butt and then uses his inner demon power that was similar to Khoa's except it was red demon. Kane laughs loudly as he punches Riku hard in the stomach so many times that after Riku went down to his knee and held on Kane's jacket in front of him. Kane lift up Riku's head from his left arm and then made a final blow with his right arm; the blow was massive and Riku flew away in the air from the impact but Kane wasn't done yet. He teleport quickly to where Riku was about to land on the royal table but instead, Kane grab him tight and threw him hard to the exit gate that was left open behind the group and crash into one of the pillars outside. He lands down on the table and made a quick draw with some dark seal notes in his hand. Throwing it at the generals including King Mickey, they were unable to move as they were wrap up with vines tighten; making it hard for them to breath for a moment. Kane turns around to the PPG who were ready to attack.

Kane- You chicks ready fight or what? Cuz I don't got a problem with girls who doesn't have boobs.

Buttercup (angry) – NOW THIS BITCH IS GONNA GET IT! (Charge at Kane)

Blossom- Let's take him down Bubbles.

Bubbles- Right!

The three girls charge together while Kane however, sits on the table with his leg cross and yawns. At the very last moment the girl were about to punch him, he disappears in a flash as they miss and ended up smashing the royal table in pieces. They look around quick to see where he was at until they heard him laughing above them. Kane began shooting down at them while free falling as the girls split off, but Buttercup makes her move first. She use heat vision blast at Kane and miss him but burn his jacket instead while it spreads quickly around his body and shoulder. Buttercup makes the last blow when she flies down toward Kane, however by the time she has the chance of doing it, Kane land down hard on the table with his feet and was staring at Buttercup with a mean look. His inner demon power suddenly burst out in flames around him and then he launches out his inner demon arm, grabs Buttercup, and pulls her up close to his face

Kane- You just burned my favorite jacket. Now your gonna get it.

Jack- Do not harm her! (Cuts Kane but blocks it with his other arm.)

Buttercup- Sensei Jack!

Kane- Big mistake samurai JACK, ARRRRGGGGHHHH (throws him off toward the wall.)

Buttercup (cries) – NOOOOO! You monster!

Kane- OH please you make me blush; now it's your turn.

Kane slams Buttercup on the broken table three times hard and threw her to the same wall where Jack hit. Both were unconscious while Blossom and Bubbles try to find another way to beat the demon hunter until Blossom had a plan and whisper to Bubbles. The two girls split off again and started to fly around Kane in high speed, trying to make a tornado but he already saw this coming. He made a quick draw with both of his gun straighten, his arm out, aiming at both different directions from left to right, and fires at the point where Bubbles and Blossom would be spotted. The girls were hit at the same time and fell down to the ground flat as the tornado stops and Kane grabs them. He then smacks both of them at each other, smash to the floor and then again over and over until they were completely knockout cold. Once he was finish, he simply threw them behind his back like they were just old toys that were broken and walks up to the stand.

Kane- Now who else wants to face the master?

Jenny- Well I do you demon freak psycho! (Blazes lasers, rockets and submachine guns)

The blast became intense when it exploded but after the smoke was cleared, he was gone. Jenny had a bad feeling that she didn't get him when she steps back until she bump into him from behind. She jump back into defense position with her shield transform; thinking that his guns wouldn't penetrate through, however she had underestimate Kane's power. He points his guns out while his arms started to change and form into a demonic arm core. When he pulls the trigger of both his guns, it started blazing like a machine gun but faster than any other weapon in the world. Jenny felt the shield wouldn't last a second and she was right. The shield had holes through it and the bullets have already penetrated her body part mechanism. She knew that she wasn't functioning well and collapses down on the floor while some of her screws and bolts fell out. As for Danny, he decides to take the advantage and turn himself intangible (invisible) while he phase through beneath the floors and flies up quick to make a smack uppercut. However Kane somehow was able to sense his ghost power near by and was able to detect Danny from where he was at and jump quickly before Danny land a blow from beneath him after he phase out.

Danny- How did you know where I was?

Kane- Simple, demon scent. (Kicks back at Danny)

Immediately before Danny try to regain his balance from the kick, he was grab from Kane as he was pull up close to him, took Danny's right arm, and broke it in half with his knee. Danny yells out in pain as Grim Jr. and Minnie try to help out but Kane didn't give them a chance. He threw Danny in air and then punched him across the hall to the exit gate from where Riku was.

Kane- Well then six down, two to go. Prince and princess of the underworld; are you up for the challenge against me?

Khoa (can't budge off) – Don't…fight him…he'll kill you…please.

Grim Jr. – Khoa don't worry, we got this cover right Minnie.

Minnie- Right brother.

The prince and princess transform at once into demon forms as Kane became impress of their power, but he didn't care for long when he knew that he was gonna win anyway. He allows them to attack first for a head start as they charge together. Grim Jr. swings his scythe many times while Minnie shoots out her arrows to stop Kane from moving. He starts to toy with them when Minnie had good shot on Kane's eye when it hit him at first, but then he pulled it out and nothing was bleeding out from his eye. He actually caught it in seconds before it touch his eye. Later, Grim Jr. got frustrated when Kane provoke him about the jealousy of Khoa being a showoff and that being a reaper sucks. Minnie tries to calm her brother but he couldn't take it anymore and rush off alone against Kane. He knew what was coming for the skeleton boy as he thrust out his punch and shatter his ribs heavily. Minnie held her hand to her mouth in terror to see her brother get destroy by a monster unlike any other. Grim Jr. was barely alive but still in pain as Kane however, enjoys his last moment of making a big stomp on Junior's skull. But before he can do that, eight arrows shot behind his back and turn around to see Minnie glare deadly at Kane.

Minnie- Dare come closer to my brother, and YOU'LL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENECES.

Kane- OoOoOoOoOo I'm being threaten by a 14 year old girl. Well come on then, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT.

Minnie- So shall it be demon. (Charges up her arrow again like last time against the skeleton leader.)

Minnie- ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH! (Let go the charge arrow.)

The last arrow head straight up toward Kane at high speed and before Minnie thought that it would explode, Kane use his reflex and grab the arrow at the last moment. The arrow stop its charge and Kane crush it in half and grin widely at Minnie as it struck fears to her heart from his red eyes. She pulls out her sword as a last resort and made her stand but Kane look closely at her. He notice Minnie was shaking a little and decides to walk up to her. Each step he took made Minnie step back a little. Finally, Kane and Minnie come face to face when he stops right in front of her, thinking that she would stab him in the heart and she did when she hesitated, but it didn't kill him. She step away from Kane while he pulls off the sword and toss it aside and laugh. He punches Minnie to the stomach first and then kicks her in the air and fell down to the ground. She tries to get up but Kane never gave her a chance, as he grabs Minnie's neck and lift her up with one arm. Minnie became helpless, unable to break free while she has both of her hands on his grip. Kane squeezes harder to her neck as she breathes very little.

Kane- I find it hard to believe that you're already dead but that nergal power keeps you alive in your human form from being a zombie. How interesting, too bad I have to kill you though. You better say your prayers girl cuz your not gonna be in heaven when I finish you off.

Minnie (being choked) – ah…ah…*cough*…mother, brother, and friends… I'm… sorry but, I'm…finish. Fare…well.

After her last words spoken, both of her hands dangle off of Kane's grip when she fainted. Khoa was in rage as he watches Kane finish her off, but before he could do it, Khoa was able to lift himself up with the sword still on him and charge at Kane. He shoots off his double barrel shot as Kane shoots it back with his, but it was a distraction to him and couldn't react when Khoa appear right in front of him and punch him hard in the face dead on. With that blow, Kane let Minnie free from his grasp and in a second, she was caught into Khoa's arm. She opens her eyes slightly to see Khoa save her once again.

Minnie- Khoa…*cough*… I'm so sorry I should have-

Khoa- No it's my fault, I should have never came to this world and let this happen. I don't deserve to be a hero, but deserve to become a monster.

Minnie- But ever since I met you, *cough* you never look like a monster *cough*. In fact, you have a pure heart that proves that you're not a monster.

Khoa- I wish you were right about that, but please hang on just a little longer.

Minnie (fainted) – Please don't give up…hope… you're not…alone.

Khoa- Minnie, wait, MINNIE don't die! (Puts her on the floor gently) DAMN IT KANE, YOU AND I ARE GONNA SETTLE THIS NOW.

Kane- Aw what's wrong, is she dead already? HA too bad brother, you should have never got involve with these cartoon freaks in the first place.

Khoa- YOU'RE GOING TO HELL YOU BASTARD! (pulls out Zamato from his chest)

Kane- Alright then, have it your way, but I'll be taking Alastor. (Takes Alastor)

Now, the battle begins between Khoa versus Kane as the two demon hunters clash into battle once again. As for the generals, they could do nothing else but watch the intense fight. Khoa rushes at Kane slash off with his sword in dual while they shoot at each in endless rounds of bullets with their devil trigger power. They cross blade each time they jump at each other from wall to wall in quick motion. Kane punch off his demon arm but Khoa manage to anticipate his move as he dodge quick while they were in midair and quickly before Kane had a chance falling back, Khoa successful grab him at the right time. He had no time to lose and punches off Kane's stomach faster and faster again like he did the last time with the skeleton leader. Khoa got him down to his knee, coughing up bloods from the extreme pain from his power as Khoa holds his brother's head. He uses his last resort of power and unleashes his devil core power as transform into a demon with his inner demon grows bigger behind him while he charges his right fist until it was ready.

Demon Khoa- Better say your prayers Kane, YOUR GONNA NEED IT! ARRRRRGGGGHHHH! (Makes a final blow on Kane)

Kane flies up high in the air and crashes down to the floor. Khoa reverts back to normal, but became exhausted with the amount of power that was wasted from the previous fight. However, he was able to beat his brother for good, but couldn't kill him easily with just a punch. Kane slowly got up to his knee but stay down because of the impact was too great for him to resist.

Kane- Very *cough* good brother. You're getting stronger with that devil core power that you use, but it was really foolish of you to use it in that state.

Khoa- What do you mean? (Pulls out his gun)

Kane- Don't you see, the devil core mustn't be use to combine with your devil trigger because it requires a lot of demonic powers to be fuse with your soul to get it right. If you use it with those injuries and no training, then you will be left vulnerable, leaving an opening weak spot to your heart. Unlike me, I have been training very hard to become more than just a demon hunter, but lucky for you, I haven't been able to accomplish that goal.

Khoa- So why tell me this now and why didn't you use your devil core while you had the chance when I was pin down.

Kane- Khoa, Khoa, Khoa; I don't intend to kill you yet, but I will let you decide. Whether you join this war with the cartoons or leave; but remember this, no matter where you go, my minions will find you. It's your decision; that is all I have to say and will… meet again.

(A portal opens behind him and he jumps into it.)

After he left, Khoa quickly ran up to the generals to untie them from the vines. As for the groups that were hurt, all of them were still alive including Minnie. Later, the doctors and nurses including I.M. Weasel slowly transport the group to the medic room. Minnie however was last to go but before they were going to take her to the medic room, she told them to stop for a moment and speaks to Khoa.

Minnie- Khoa, I want you to hold this.

Khoa- A necklace pendant? What is it for?

Minnie- It's my lucky charm; it will protect you when you are in danger. Please hold it for me till you get back.

Khoa- I'm not sure if I can-

Minnie- Promise me that you get back safely. (Place both her hands on Khoa's hand.)

Khoa (sigh) – I promise…for you.

The nurses transport Minnie away with Mandy by her side, living only Khoa, Mickey, and Yuna in the King's hall. He looks at the silver pendant with a diamond in the middle and tied it around his left wrist. He then walks around while looking at all the messes that Kane had done. Yuna talks to Khoa about what happen between them and the past life that he had, but he only talk about whom his brother was and how he became addicted to power and control.

Yuna- I see, so your brother use Zamato; your sword as a key and was able to unlock the gates from the demon world to here?

Khoa- Yeah and that's pretty much all I can tell you.

Mickey- Kane huh, well now we know who we're really facing now, but the question is, are you willing to do this alone in this mission today?

Khoa- If it means to end this war and kill my brother then yes.

Before Khoa plans on leaving soon, he notices something was wrong with his own weapon, it was missing something. He swings Zamato around to test it out and realizes that all of its powers use to lock up the demon world was gone. It was no longer called Zamato but just a broat katana sword and he was upset to know that Kane must have somehow stolen all of its power away. However, he wasn't gonna give up that easily and decided to go on with it.

A few hours later of preparation, Khoa was nearly suit up only with his same blue jacket, small armor plates on both shoulders, bronze gloves color, and just his katana sword. Mickey and the generals escort Khoa to the portal gate in the science lab where Number 2, Jimmy, and Dexter have just finish constructing it. Mickey looks up at Khoa with a serious look as if this was a life or death situation.

Mickey- Khoa, are you really willing to do this? There is no turning back once you enter into the world where the first Hell Gate is.

Khoa- I made a promise and I'm willing to keep it. Besides, I don't want to let anyone down.

Number 2- Oh before you go, we actually created a special communication pod camera right here. (Activate the pod)

The pod was a bit big, has a small antenna, and a big bulb camera in the middle.

Dexter- With this device, it will follow you where ever you go while we watch you from Leviathan on the screen.

Jimmy- I also added some potion and medic tools compartment behind it just in case if you're hurt in all, so that's all we need to tell you.

Mandy- Oh and will be contacting you some other time to see how your doing.

Yggdra- We all wish you good luck on your journey demon hunter.

The generals including Mickey and the three boys salute to Khoa as a bid farewell. Before he was about to enter the portal when it was activated, behind him he notice Riku and the group all together came by to see his departure. He smiles for a moment until he saw Minnie standing beside Junior in the chair and wave at him. For the last minute, Khoa yelled out before he went into the portal.

Khoa- WISH ME LUCK GUYS!

Author: Alright I hope that all of you readers out there enjoy the intense battle in your imagination. That's all for now and I'll see you all in Chapter 10- the First Hell Gate and I think you guys would know who this boss is.


	11. Chapter 10

Author: Once more and yet again, I do not own any of the comics of Bleedman, Endling, cartoons, or any other stuff that are copy to my story… a little. So I hope you guys guess who the first Hell Gate boss would be and enjoy the story.

Chapter 10

First Hell Gate

From where we left off, Khoa has just entered into the portal where he was given a special task: to destroy the Hell Gates. Somewhere in the swirl portal where Khoa was still traveling through, notice a darkness pool coming closer in front of him as he falls into the deep dark space. He couldn't tell from where he was floating and couldn't find the pod that was following him earlier, but suddenly he heard a voice echo in space out of nowhere.

???- So…you must be…the demon hunter… I presume. (Echoes in space)

Khoa- Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF! (Pulls his broad sword out)

???- Calm yourself; I do not intend to pick a fight anyway since I'm stuck with another human body anyway.

Khoa- Wait… how were you able to—never mind that, where am I and what do want from me?

???- You don't seem to rely so much on your powers now do you? If you keep dragging yourself down without even thinking of finding the source of power, then you will die from your brother's hand.

Khoa- I can handle against my brother, I know better than anyone else. What makes you think you know so much about us?

???- Well for starters, you remind me of my brother when he tried to stop me from gaining something that I always wanted so much…power…I need more power.

Finally, the mysterious guy appears right in front of Khoa. He was dress with blue jacket, black pants, brown gloves, his hair was white and spike back. Khoa then recognize who he really was from the game when Dante faced him in the demon world, but didn't realize that he was actually real.

Khoa- Your Dante's brother, Vergil. But how do you still exist?

Vergil- That question must be put aside for now but what I want to know is, are you still willing to keep on fighting.

Khoa- Fighting…

Vergil- For the promise that you made…are you willing to keep your promise and fight against the demons. If so, then you need all the powers that you can to get your hands on in order to win. (Khoa only listens) However, it is true what your brother said, learning the ways to use the devil core requires a lot of concentration of the mind, body, and spirit. As long as these three parts are combined with your devil trigger, you'll be able to become more powerful unlike any other with the devil core. Although you seem to be out of shape with that broad sword, Zamato you're carrying. Here, I have a special gift for you.

Vergil slowly pulls out another samurai sword from his jacket cape like magic and hand it to Khoa as he let go of the broad sword and gaze closely at the sword on his hand. The sword had a black sheath tied up with a yellow knot, its handle was white in stripes with black silk diamonds, and at the end of the sword handle had a dragon symbol on it. What he was holding from his bare hand was Yamato; the sword that can swing so fast, it can't be seen with a human eye. At first, Khoa didn't know what to say because of the sword was so rare and powerful but then change his mind immediately.

Khoa- I wish I could use this but—

Vergil (interrupts) - No, you must keep my sword for now. I' am depending on you to watch over it while I'm gone, but what you do in the outside world is your decision to use it or not. But remember this, the sword is very different from Zamato, and it is very hard to control its capable power when you learn its full potential with strength and mind. That is all…now I must leave… farewell demon hunter. (Slowly disappears into dust)

Khoa- Wait, I don't know how to use it the way you do. (Bright light starts to consume him)

Somewhere in the forest, Khoa lays still unconscious in his dream while a pod hovers around him. He begins to wake up slowly and got to his feet from the ground as he looks at his surroundings that have tree, huge leaves, vines, thrones, big rocks, and some mountains far away in view. He thought that it was a dream till he notice he was holding the sword from last time. It was Yamato on his left hand he was holding as he gasp and slowly pull the sword out from the sheath. He gaze at it once again to see its sharp blade and shove it back into his sheath when he heard beeping sound coming from the pod. He pushes the button on the pod and then a sudden big boom, scream out from the speakers pod. Khoa fell back to the floor easily from the loud noise as the pod talks to him with a familiar voice.

Number 2- HEY SLEEPY HEAD, what are you doing sleeping around, you got a job to do demon hunter.

Khoa- Oh, I forgot about that, sorry. Where am I anyway?

Number 2- Well you seem to be in a big jungle area from the looks of it, but I don't seem to know where the Hell Gate is anyway.

Khoa notice a cliff right beside him as he walks close to the drop off point and takes a view of the huge jungle from where he was at, but still no sign of the Hell Gate until Yamato started to shake. He looks at the sword that was glowing in dark purple and then somehow knows what it was telling him. He put his sword high in the air when the sword suddenly glows darker and then sends off a pulse wave through the air across the land. By the time it happen, the Hell Gate actually appear far away from him near the temple. Khoa had a good start and contacted Number 2 that he found it. However, when he was finish, he heard noises coming from the bushes behind. Weren't sure of who it was, he then decides pretend to turn away like nothing was there, but quickly draw off his gun and fire at the bushes as the two girls jump out it. Khoa realize that it was Ami and Yumi that he met hours ago from the ship.

Ami- Hey, what you do that for?

Khoa- Well hey, what are you guys doing here? It's too dangerous for you guys to come here.

Yumi- Yeah uh, it's kind of a funny story about that.

(Flashback two hours ago)

After Khoa left first into the portal, the generals and Mickey head back to the meet room to discuss a plan for the first attack. Meanwhile, Ami and Yumi were walking by in the hallway near the portal room until Jimmy, Dexter, and Number 2 came out of the room. They notice Ami and Yumi as they ask them for a favor.

Dexter- Hey girls, can you watch over the portal gate and make sure that nobody comes in.

Ami- Why us? Couldn't you get a better cartoon to watch over it?

Jimmy- Well theirs no time, the three of us are gonna need to get some tools in 5th floor storage room.

Number 2- And besides, we're too busy to look for a better person to do this so its just simple for you two to handle. Just keep in eye on the portal gate, but—

Dexter- Don't touch anything else in that room till we get back, is that clear?

Ami (dull tone) – Crystal clear…

Yumi- Ok that's fine with us. Don't worry Ami; it won't take that long for us to watch over the portal while there away.

Ami- Whatever…

Right after the three smart boys left, the two girls walk in as Yumi, mostly gaze at all the cool stuff with high tech computers and technologies never been seen before. While Ami sits on the computer desk near the portal gate, Yumi notice a small panda ball on top of the shelf of the computer switch. She tries to get it until she accidentally kicks the switch with her foot for a boost to get the toy as the portal gate opens.

Ami- Yumi, we're not suppose to touch anything remember.

Yumi- I' m sorry but it's just that this little cute toy was stuck up there for a while and I wanted it for myself that's all.

Ami- Well, turn it off before someone get…gets…WHOA AAAAHHHHHH! (Suddenly slips on a banana peel on the floor, loosing her balance and fell into the portal.)

Yumi- AMI, WAIT FOR ME!!! (Also jumps into the portal.)

(Flashback ends)

After hearing short excuse from Yumi, Khoa just stares at them for two minutes with dull look, thinking that it was the lamest excuse he ever heard especially the part about the banana peel. He didn't care anything else but Yumi and Ami's safety and decides to contact Leviathan ship. However, he saw a timer on the pod that was counting down for some reason. The pod then spoke:

Pod- 2 hours until the signal is good.

Khoa- WTH!!! What do you mean 2 hours? I just called them a minute ago… damn I hate you stupid piss of junk.

Khoa walks near a tree and lies by it for a while. He looks at the two girls with a worried look, thinking that it was their fault of coming. Yumi walks slowly up to him and apologize.

Yumi- We're really sorry for coming in like this. I promise that I won't do it again, really I swear.

Khoa- Hey look, I believe in both of you from what you say…is true I guess but I'm more concern about your safety right now. We are in a danger zone and we can't go back until we destroy the Hell Gate.

Ami- So do you have a plan for this?

Khoa (sigh) – Not yet I suppose. Well the best thing do is just move on and find that gate, so you girls stick with— did you bring any weapons that you could smack around with?

Ami & Yumi (pull off their own guitar behind their back.)

Khoa-…Seriously, how do you pull off these big stuffs behind your back if its not there?

Ami- Well we're cartoons, what do expect? Couldn't you do it too?

Khoa- Um not really in real life in my world but that would be cool. Anyway, lets get going and hope that nothing we face could be worst than those reapers or scarecrows.

As the Khoa, Ami, and Yumi journey off into the deep forest in daylight, somewhere beneath the island was the Dark Star Council headquarters where Kane returns from Leviathan. Mojo Jojo was extremely mad with Kane and complains at him for being too careless in teleporting into there main airship base, however Kane could care less about it. He decides to relax and chill for a while in the big living room where Bell, RRB, Hive Cluster members, and more villains including Org. 13 members. Brick and Butch were busy playing games, Boomer was daydreaming much while Bell tries to talk to him but he never cared. Some of the Hive Clusters Elites were busy doing some modification with weapons and their mechanic bodies. The other villains like Pete, Zim, Father, Oogie Boogie, and Hades were playing card games as much and as for Organization 13, they were all group up in one spot we're they chit chat some random stuff about their plans. Axel however, was the only one sitting away from the group in the bar. As Kane walks in, many people turn around to see his face, but most were aware of his behavior and never seem to trust him. But Bell seems to get along with him when she flies up to him.

Bell- Hi Kane! So how did it go?

Kane- Pretty smooth as I wanted it to be, I gave away Zamato to my brother, got myself a new weapon, told everyone about me and him, and finally beat the hell out of those friends of his, Riku, Danny, Jenny, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Grim Jr., and Minnie Mandy.

Right after he finish his sentence, Mojo Jojo barge in from behind where Kane was and ran up to him like a mad monkey.

Mojo- THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN EASILY DEFEAT THOSE LITTLE BRATS. (Suddenly, Butch joins in)

Butch- Yeah what my dad said. Nobody beats Buttercup up but ME.

Kane- Oh chill out guys, I only beaten them up and—

Oogie (interested) – You actually beat those reaper annoying KIDS? HAHAHAHAHAHA Oh you are deadly guy. (Maleficent walks in)

Maleficent- Hm, I'm intrigue to hear that you nearly dealt Riku. He is really powerful with darkness that consumes him, and yet here you are standing there like it was nothing that darkness can do to harm you.

Kane- Oh please, Riku may have darkness on his side but I have a demon on my side too but way more powerful than his. It's a shame though that he wouldn't use his true power to beat me, otherwise I would've of been kill back there.

Brick- Ok that's it! I'm tired of you hogging all the fun. Let's see how good you really are.

Some the villains became excited to see a fight even for some of the Org. members. Kane though about it for a moment and accept his challenge.

Kane- All right then, when do you want to get started?

Butch- Right no— ACK! (Brick pulled him back)

Brick- We'll fight later. I don't want to get so hasty against someone who's got skills but will start in the battleground training facility so any of yawl interested in having a fight against Kane can join in.

Kane- Is that really necessary?

Butch- Yeah bitch, you got a problem with that? (Kane ignore his glare)

Brick- Well it's their decision. (Walk away while Butch follows.)

Boomer- Uh, wait for me guys.

Mojo- You will ever regret of facing my sons as they are bad as ever, even you, HAHAHAHA. (Goes back to work)

Kane- Oh boy, why did I even join here? Oh well, it's better to hang out than be lonely with my stupid, talk less minions. I'm getting a drink.

The people went back to their usual stuff and talk while Kane sits in the bar and drink beside Axel. He then noticed Axel was holding a paopu fruit out of no where. But Kane didn't want to know about it anyway until something broke down from the ceiling. Jack Spice lands down flat hard to the ground beside Kane and panic when he got up.

Jack- Kane, Kane right, yeah I like that name…um we have a problem. (Pulls out a wireless security cam view.) It seems like your brother is in the forest far away from here and it's in the uuuuuhhhhhh Mitis Forest I believe. And he's not alone as you can see; these two girls are Hi Hi Puffy Ami and Yumi. Oh, oh, did you know that I'm also their biggest fan.

Kane (creep out) -…… Uh yeah I didn't know that, but if they're looking for the Hell Gate, then they have another thing coming.

Kane put his finger in the air and snaps as the scarecrows appear from the portal behind him. Jack freak out and jump behind the counter while Kane gives off the order.

Kane- LISTEN UP LITTLE DEMON BROTHERHOODS. I have a job for you and it's your duty to stop my brother from destroying our you know what in what so ever so get to it. He's in Mitis Forest. (Kane's minion teleports off.) Oh I almost forgot; Echidna can you hear me speaking to your mind.

Somewhere in the forest near the gate, a snake look in demon form to be a dragon but when something came out, it was actually a demon woman with two long flap petal hairs including around her waist. She responds to Kane when he called him from his mind.

Echidna- Who is this, who's is there, get out of my head you vermin!

Kane-Relax Echidna, it's me remember? The one who set you, Berial, and Bael free from those Hell Gates that you were imprison.

Echidna- Oh its you… What do you want; I'm busy making birth of my children in my home.

Kane- Well sorry, but you have some company heading your way right now. I believe you know what to do. Oh and I sent my minions to help you.

Echidna- Of course I know what to do, but the kindness of your filthy demons may get in the way. I might add some fashion design to those sand bag freaks with my seed, if you don't mind.

Kane- Do what you want just as long as you dealt off with the intruders.

Echidna- Very well then, I shall.

Back with the three heroes where they continue to follow along the path where they come close to another cliff but below them were patrol demons of scarecrows. Ami and Yumi hid away in the bushes hoping, that no demons didn't see them except for Khoa who didn't seem to care about it. He jump down from the cliff as he dash and leaps from rocks until he touch the ground when the scarecrows turn around alerted. They immediately charge in while Khoa waits when he held Yamato in a stance position like he was ready to cut anything in his path. By the last second the scarecrows come close enough, he slashes right through them easily. The demons stood their, not moving an inch until Khoa place the sword back into its sheath and they all collapse into pieces. Khoa turns around to see Ami and Yumi still on the cliff.

Khoa- You guys coming or what?

Yumi- Is it clear now?

Ami- Of course its clear, right? (Both girls look at each other.)

Ami & Yumi- YOU GO FIRST! NO YOU FIRST, AND I'M SECOND!

Yumi- Any letter starts with an "A" gets to go down the hill first.

Ami- Here's a better one; any letter that starts with a "Y" gets to go down the hill first.

Yumi- Hey you stole my idea!

Ami- No I didn't.

Yumi- Yes you did!

Khoa- Uh guys…hello?

Ami- No I didn't.

Yumi- Yes you did!

Khoa (thought) - Oh great, both of them are wining like kids and won't come down here all because the hill is like 10 feet from the ground from where their standing at; unless… OMG DEMONS BEHIND YOU!!!

Ami & Yumi- AHHHHHHH! (Ran down the cliff pretty fast, touch the ground and ran up behind Khoa.)

Khoa- Good, now that you guys made it down here, are you ready to go?

Yumi- Hehehe sorry mister uh…

Khoa- Its Khoa.

Ami- Ok then, lead the way Khoa man.

And so they continue to walk when they came upon a ruin and decided to enter in. They walk in slowly to see the walls and pillars cover in vines when they encounter more scarecrows that appear but something slither quickly behind them. When one scarecrow tries to attack them first, a small seed demon leaps into the scarecrows' head and clutch it with its tentacles after it fell. When it was complete, the scarecrow slowly stands up with the seed bloom into a flower with two sharp tentacle blades swinging around wildly. More were posses with the seed and join in the fray as they walk toward them. Khoa charge up his gun and blew off one of them that were coming closer but they weren't going to die that hard. Ami then thought of getting out but suddenly, red looking webs cover up the exit while Yumi thought of finding a hiding spot. Khoa however, didn't want to go off head on and leave the girls defenseless even though they have their guitar. Right before the demons have a chance to go into attack mode, they heard a glass break from above as a white cloth warrior drops down and slice off few of the scarecrows and back up beside Khoa once again.

Jack- Mind if I drop in?

Khoa- What are you doing here Jack?

Jack- I came down here because we notice Ami and Yumi were missing when Dexter came back in the room and notice that the portal was on. Jimmy guess it that the two girls that were suppose to watch over the portal must have fell in, but what they want to know is exactly how.

Ami- Um guys if you can do us a favor, GET RID OF THOSE NASTY PLANT MONSTERS!

Jack and Khoa rush into battle, facing off few demons that were coming in their way. Khoa slices through three scarecrows and then impale the last one in front of him, grab him with his demon arm and twirl him around; knocking off any other demons that surrounded him. Jack cuts one demon in half and right as the scarecrow jumps behind him, he swings his sword up as an uppercut slash and killed it. More kept on coming in groups together and charge in but luckily they weren't posses with the demon seed. Both heroes slash and dash by against the demons, doing whatever they can to kill them, but it wasn't enough. Khoa buster off his gun at the scarecrow behind him and did a back flip before another one slice him. They were back to the same spot as last time and more kept coming once more, leaving them completely outnumbered. Khoa was out of option and was about to lose hope easily until Yamato started to glow in purple once more but this time it was filling up with massive demonic energy unlike anything he ever felt before. Suddenly unable to think for a second, he automatically got into his samurai sword stance and quickly shifts off Yamato while he pull it off quick and push it back in. By the time he done it, a blue light cut open a dimension as more, and more lights cut open across and through the crowd of scarecrows and then explodes in immersive blast that killed off all of them at once. When it was clear, Khoa felt the power flowing through his body from Yamato, not even knowing how he did it as if something controlled him to do it.

Jack- That was incredible! I've never seen that kind of technique before. How were you able to do it?

Khoa (puzzled) – I have no idea, but I think I get it now. I guess I have to learn how to use Yamato the way that Vergil does.

Ami- Uh who's Vergil?

Khoa- Um never mind about that, since your with us Jack, I'm gonna need your help to baby sit these girls.

Ami & Yumi- HEY!

Jack- Very well, I will accompany you and ensure that these girls are safe.

Khoa- Alright then lets move out.

They head upstairs and exit out to the right where they enter outside in the beautiful sunny day as they follow the path when they come upon a statue with a orange glow stone note in front of us, but before Khoa could read the nscription, a pod flew beside him and Number 2 spoke on the inner com.

Number 2- Hey Khoa, Is Ami and Yumi with you right now?

Ami- Hey we're right behind you and yes we are.

Yumi- Hehehe, did anyone knows that we're being missing right now?

Number 2- Being MISSING!? Well duh, you girls were supposed to perform in the concert for the people.

Khoa- A concert…?

Yumi- We were suppose to play it so people would forget about the war and just rock n roll or have fun so they wouldn't worry about it.

Ami- Well, let me explain how it—

Jimmy- EXPLAIN! We have footage of you slipping off and fall into the portal from a banana while your friend, accidentally kick off the switch when she was trying to get a toy. And who left the banana in here anyway?

Dexter- I don't know about that, but let's focus right now. Khoa, from the looks of from where you guys are, you are in the Lost Woods.

Yumi- Lost Woods? Does it look like we're lost?

Number 2- No not really, it's just that in a forbidden wood where an ancient statue that you guys are looking at right now is the goddess of the forest. The description says that "From where you stand is a statue of the goddess and blah, blah, blah all that stuff but anyway it says that you will not leave this place alive unless you solve the puzzle of the riddle and follow that path."

Dexter- However, there is a better way to get through is to—

Before Dexter could answer the last word, the speaker pod turns off by itself. Then the pod rest set the time limit again, but further to 4 hours instead of 2. Khoa got really annoyed with the whole time signal wasted in just 3 minutes. He wanted to shoot it so bad that Jack had to calm him down until he was good to go.

Khoa- Sorry about that; since we don't know what Dexter was about to say, let's just try to solve this puzzle.

Jack- Hmm, the ancient inscription says that if you must find… (Reads in a few second.)

Ami- Let's go that way, ahead of us!

Yumi- I'm not sure about it.

Khoa- No time to waste around here anyway, let's just go that way.

The four head north as they walk through the two mountain walls ahead of them. Once they got through, they somehow went back to the same place where the statue was, but something was glowing right behind the orange stone. Jack ran behind it to see another stone note but it was purple and exams it. While they wait for Jack, Khoa seems to notice the difference of their surrounding from where they were at; especially the sunlight that use to shine at the statue from the north but suddenly changes to the east. Jack figure out the puzzle of the purple stone and announce to go west, however Khoa sense demonic aura coming from the west and told them to head east instead. They weren't sure about it though when Khoa blurt out, but they decided to follow his league as they head off to the east side of the path. Once again, they were back to where they were with the statue again, but then the sun rotated again and the sunlight shines it at the south from behind. Another stone appear in green before Jack could examine it; Khoa comes in and checks it to make sure that they were going through the right way. He thought of heading west this time but then reads it again that mentions "bright light into the future." He then realize that they were suppose to follow the light and quickly ran back from where they came out while the others try to stop him but follow instead. Unsure of what Khoa was thinking, they were able to keep up with him until they saw a bright light ahead of their path and ran in. When they open their eyes they weren't actually in the Lost Woods anymore; they were mostly near a bridge in the front while behind them was a gate.

Jack- Incredible; how were you able to solve it?

Khoa- The sunlight gave us the chance to find the way out when it was shining in the directions that we were supposed to go.

Yumi- Meaning…

Ami- I guess that we simply had to follow the light that shines our path.

Khoa- Exactly; though you actually gave us a good start thanks to you.

Ami- Oh it was nothing.

Jack- Now that were solve it, I guess we have to cross this iron bridge then.

As they walk on the iron bridge that wasn't entirely straight, but a little zig zag path, a huge demon form of a snake or dragon was flying slowly high behind them. Right before it targets the two girls that were behind Jack and Khoa, he senses something moving fast. Without thinking for a second, he grabs Ami and Yumi with his inner demon arm and pulled them out before the snake demon charge through the bridge which broke down part of it. Then the demon came back up from below and was about to charge in again at them.

Jack- HURRY, GET ACROSS THE BRIDGE; QUICK.

During the night over at Leviathan ship, the group that fought Kane was safe but some were badly wounded. Minnie, Jenny, Danny, Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles were ok with minor injuries while Riku and Grim Jr. however are still recovering. Riku suffer heavy broken bones to his arm, legs, and skull but for Grim Jr. he's trying to bring the pieces slowly back to his ribs that were shatter with his father by his side. Not only him, but also Red, Ginger, Hansel, Mickey, Mandy, Professor, Nergal Jr., and Ms. Quakman who sit by their love ones and keep them company.

Minnie (worried) - Mother, is brother gonna be ok?

Mandy- I'm not sure; despite the fact that Kane guy made a big impact on his ribs I think he wouldn't have survive it, but lucky he'll be ok since he can regenerate thanks to his nergal powers. Grim, is he getting better?

Grim- *Sigh* Well at least he's holding on pretty well. Junior, I'm so sorry for letting you get hurt, if only I was there I would have—

Grim Jr. – Don't worry about it Dad. I'll be ok… AH (pain) I just need to rest for a while; by the way I wonder how Khoa's doing?

Blossom- I wonder how he's holding up anyway?

Dexter (comes in) – Well actually, he seems to be having a hard time right now since he has to watch over Ami and Yumi during the mission.

Mandy- What!!! I didn't ask Ami and Yumi to go with him. They're supposed to be on the stage and play the music. What were you guys doing?

Dexter- Yeah um…yeah funny thing about that… (Explains about the accident.)

Danny- Wow, that's the lamest excuse I ever heard. Do you have any proof? (Dexter shows a short video of the incident with Ami and Yumi.)

Ginger- That was stupid. Why didn't you ask me and Red? We could have helped a little.

Dexter- Well we were in a hurry to pick up some new technologies that were sent from Final Fantasy team. And besides, it was suppose to be an easy job for Ami and Yumi but I never expect them to enter in the portal.

Buttercup- Whatever, I don't care if they are in danger. Quack or Koa or whatever his name is can take care of them.

Bubbles- I hope there ok right now.

Dexter- Don't worry we check on them and their fine.

Buttercup- Hey where's Sensei Jack?

Dexter- Oh yeah, he volunteers to help Khoa out for the mission.

Buttercup (angry) – WHAT!!! (Charges at Dexter but was held back from her sisters.) HE DECIDED TO LEAVE WITHOUT ME— I mean US!?

Dexter- It's too late now, their on there way to the Hell Gate and soon they'll be battling against…well I don't know what there gonna face against but we can watch them on screen with the pod we se— (Buttercup smack him in the head after she was able to set her self free.)

Buttercup- TURN IT ON NOW!!! OOOOHHHH, I HOPE HE'S OK.

Danny- Nah, don't worry about a thing Buttercup; I'm sure things wouldn't get worse.

When the screen scrolls down and turns on by itself, they suddenly watch Khoa, Jack, Ami, and Yumi run away on the bridge from something until the pod camera turn around and saw a demon snake roar in the camera as it flew by it and went after them.

Jenny- Nice job Danny, you jinx them.

Danny- Sorry… I never saw that coming.

Meanwhile on the bridge where the pod camera continues to record far away, able to fly across the bridge; the four continue to run off as fast as they can while the demon eats off bit by bit from the bridge. Ami and Yumi scream real loud in terror while they run ahead of Khoa and Jack. But then, they notice seeds were blocking the path to the exit ahead. Ami couldn't budge through with many big seeds in the way, so she took out her guitar and bash right through each seed. Yumi decides to help her too as both of them ran through, giving them a chance to get to the other side quicker. Khoa was able to push the demon back with his revolver charge shot but it wasn't enough to stop it from coming closer to the exit. When the two girls made it to the other side of the gate, Jack and Khoa ran quickly and made a huge jump right before the demon broke the last piece of the bridge. They all panted, trying to get some air from all that running. Khoa look above as the demon snake flies off to the same direction that there going to.

Yumi- You think we lost that demon?

Khoa- Yeah, but we might see it again soon.

Jack- Why would you say that?

Khoa- Because I know who we're facing against.

They open the gate as it leads to one short path ahead where they suddenly heard a woman's evil laugh echo across the forest area and near the Hell Gate. They follow the laughing voice up the hill and when they made it, they finally found the Hell Gate, but it was scarred open green inside. The field was a plain field and Khoa knew what he had to do.

Khoa- Jack, I want you to do me favor and watch over Ami and Yumi please. But the three of yawl have to stay here. This is a demon hunter's job after all.

Jack- Alright, I will, but try to be careful.

Ami- Good luck dude!

Yumi- We'll cheer for you all the way.

Khoa- Thanks.

He walks out of the plain field after pasting the small gateway behind him as the red webs block off the exits which means, there was no turning back. Khoa walks in the center of the field and waits for the demon until trees and bushes shook heavily from his far right side. He didn't have time to react and was knock out but was able to grab the tail from behind. The demon kept on flying while it tries to shake off Khoa from behind, but he rush in quick on its tail as branches come at him. He easily avoids them by jumping over them and run underneath the tail and back up. When he got close in contact to the head, he jumps near a tree where the demon was about to turn to its left. He bounce off with a kick from the tree and before he could make a punch, he was knock away with a seed as he felled back into the plain field. The demon finally lands on the ground and then it sprouts out when a woman appears and laughs.

???- Ha, hello their young demon hunter.

Khoa- So, you must be Echidna; the one who was once slain by a legendary devil hunter.

Echidna- Yes I was defeated by that annoying hunter back then, but now he's not here, you'll be easy to kill.

Khoa- I wouldn't count on that. (Pull out Yamato.)

Echidna- Don't get so cocky; you're over confidents will be your downfall boy. So get ready to DIE!!!

The battle starts when Khoa leaps forth at Echidna but simply flew away like a coward and rush into the forest. She begins to move around, back, forth, and in all directions to attack Khoa; however in the right time, he was able to grab on to the woman up close and drag her down the ground. Quickly he strikes off with few cuts on her tail while she was trying to regain her conscious and soon got back up. Echidna then jumps up and drills down, plowing the ground until four tentacles pop out and attack. Khoa barge through by slicing off the tentacles that came close to him and when he reach Echidna, he impales her right through. The pain was too great for her because of Yamato's demonic energy was flowing inside of her body, giving off intense toxic effect on her. Khoa flip back quick when Echidna got furious and starts to fly up again in the air but this time she position herself as an octopus when all her tentacles touch the ground and suddenly, a pink glob look in egg pop out below her. She injects out a chimera seed similar to Khoa's earlier encounter and attack, but was taken out with a bang from his gun. However, she continues to make more chimera seeds as more pop out from the pink glob egg. Khoa didn't have time to waste with the seeds and decides to stop the production by whacking off the pink egg like a punching bag. She screams in pain a little before jumping back into her normal position and then rush into the trees again. Khoa dodge a few times but then got knock out from her tail whip. He pull off his gun and charge it up (3rd charge shot) while he avoids her attack, and then finally at the last second Echidna was about to grab her meal in her snake form, Khoa unleash his charge shot which only burn her in a moment but then explodes and collapse to the ground once again. It was now or never, before she could regain her balance, Khoa pull off his sword and impale her from behind and then draw his gun that was charge up and aimed at her head. With one shot, it burn into her skull right after Khoa jump away from distance and waits for the time to come and then snap his finger with a big bang explosion, Echidna cries out in pain. Though the battle wasn't over, the clouds suddenly begin to dim first and then turn into black storms as the thunder makes a boom. Echidna was in rage and unleashes her berserk fury when she flies off again into the forest and scatters off in different directions. She also shoots off her bullet seeds from her tails whip as she twirls by him. Khoa had a hard time evading her attack movement and was pretty exhausted for a little while when Ami and Yumi cheer him on. He realize that he mustn't try to run away, but wait for the right time to attack when Echidna rush towards him. In slow motion, Khoa leapt on to her before she flew up as he hangs on for his life. Both were flying higher into the storm where Echidna was trying to shake him off, but it was futile when Khoa use his devil trigger with Yamato and burn into her chest again after she was stabbed. At that time, they were free falling down to death, but Khoa quickly let her go and jump right back to her tail where he waits for the big impact. In every second, they come in close collusion to the ground and in the final second, Khoa use her tail swing himself off and land safety; living Echidna crumble heavily and injured too. Thinking that the battle was over, Khoa walks off a few steps when he notice her still standing behind the Hell Gate.

Echidna- ARGH! This can't be happening. To be beaten not only by a demon hunter, but a child too.

Khoa- There could've been better ways to deal with this problem but maybe I can let this slide, unless you wanna get beaten up again and get humiliated.

Echidna- Not a chance I won't, I'LL REAP YOU TO SHREDS FOR GOOD. ARGHHHHH! (Final attempt and charge in.)

Khoa- I was expecting a better challenge than this, but suit yourself. (Draws Yamato and made one big slash through.)

Echidna- NOOOOO! (Explodes into dry bits of leafs.)

Khoa- Well that ends that I suppose.

After her body disappeared, the red webs disappear also, letting Ami, Yumi, and Jack come out. As they walk up beside Khoa, they asked:

Yumi- So now that you kill that crazy plant woman, how are you gonna destroy this big Hell Gate?

Khoa- I think I found my answer. (Saw a green soul glow beside the Hell Gate and grab it.)

When he grabs it, the soul glows brightly around Khoa until it vanished as he was wearing a combat arm weapon. Both of his armor hands were iron with little aura color flows and with drill attachment beneath his arms. His legs were also the same for the arms, but it has sharp chain star blades on one side on the left foot and on the right. And then, he had a customize mask on that can be shifted off and on while a small butterfly symbol behind his back. Ami and Yumi gaze as Khoa was about to test its capable power when he place his open palm hand near the gate and then one thrust punch, collapse the Hell Gate. Pieces of the Hell Gate was about to fall on him, however he immediately jump up and kick off some moves. For the big finale after he stack the big stones together, he chops them all in half, burning in intense heat. After he was finish, he transform back to his normal state and suddenly notice the pod camera was right in front of him when Dexter actually came up on the speaker.

Dexter- Khoa you did it! You destroy the First Hell Gate and—

Grim Jr. (comes in the mic.) - And you had to BE a show off again.

Khoa- Ok, ok, I get it in all but can you please bring Ami and Yumi back to the ship now. I think I'm better off doing this alone.

To Be Continued…

Author: Ok I hope you enjoy it so far and know how the story goes so far, but more chapters are coming in later. R&R please.


	12. Chapter 11 Pt 1

Author: The same routine as I said before I do not— you know what, just read the disclaimer from my profile ok. Gosh I'm tired of typing the whole I do not own anything. Oh and sorry for the delay. Anyway, enjoy reading Chapter 11 in part 1.

Chapter 11

Part 1

Second Hell Gate

So far so good, Khoa was able to defeat Echidna and destroy the Hell Gate. With that accomplish, Dexter was able to talk to Khoa and the three cartoons; Jack, Ami, and Yumi where only the two girls were about to be heading back to Leviathan, however for Jack, he wishes to stay with Khoa. Suddenly, Buttercup saw Jack from the screen and came up to the microphone after she push Dexter away.

Buttercup- Sensei, is that you? Why did you leave without our help?

Jack- Oh I see you recover well from your injuries. Well you see, I didn't want you girls to get involve while you were still being treated in the medic room, so I went alone to accompany him without leaving a note. I' am very sorry to cause you to worry about me. Next time, I'll let you know when I get the chance.

Buttercup (blush) – Well…I- I'm glad to he- hear that Sensei.

Bubbles (whisper) – Geez, I never knew that Buttercup would actually care.

Blossom (whisper back) – Now that you mention it, she does seem to change her personality whenever she caught her eyes on him wouldn't you say.

Buttercup (notice) – No I don't! I'm just curious that's all.

Khoa became impatient in waiting for Buttercup to be done with Jack but decides to interrupt.

Khoa- Ok, are you done now? I want these two girls back on the ship now before more demons show up again.

Dexter- Sorry about that; Number 2 is locating you're position right now in just a minute.

Khoa- Glad to hear it, oh and how's Riku and the others?

Dexter- Danny, Jenny, PPG, and Minnie are fine now; though Grim Jr. is still recovering from his shatter ribs, but for Riku… he has sustained a lot of injuries from the fight with Kane. However, it's a miracle that he was able to survive his brutal defeat and at this time now receiving medic attention at this time. So in the meantime… what… oh and Minnie wants to talk with you.

After Dexter gave the microphone to Minnie, she became extolled when she talks to Khoa; happy to see that he was ok.

Minnie- Hello Khoa. How did your mission go?

Khoa- It wasn't easy for me when I had to fight against a scary female snake or dragon demon, but I was able to pull it off and obtain a new weapon. (Show his armor combat weapon.)

Miss Wakeman who was still sitting beside Jenny, examine the weapon and became astounded by its mechanical device. She asks Minnie to let her talk to Khoa about the weapon.

Ms. Wakeman- Interesting; uh young man what is that device that you're wielding there.

Khoa- I believe it's called Gilgamesh. It's a close combat weapon wielded in with both arms and legs as armors that you wear. I can make a charge thrust while my jet rocket is out from my arms and I can kick faster too with the wheelie heel spikes on my ankle too.

Ms. Wakeman- Hmmm. Sir, I would like to see that weapon later when you get back. I want to study it and see how it works so that I can copy it off and add it to XJ-9 for upgrades.

Khoa- That's fine by me, but can I speak to Minnie please?

Miss Wakeman let Minnie talk to him once again but realizes that time was running out.

Khoa- I've heard that all of you guys are ok except for your brother and Riku.

Minnie- My brother is almost recovering from his ribs so he'll make it, but Riku… I'm not so sure.

Khoa- I see, I'm kind of glad to hear that everything's good. Anyways, right after Ami and Yumi head back to Leviathan, Jack and I will move on to the next Hell Gate. (Dexter comes in.)

Dexter- Alright, the portal is about to open in 3, 2, 1… (Portal appears behind Ami and Yumi.) You girls are clear to go now.

Ami- Well it's been an awesome adventure dude. Thanks for saving our butts Khoa.

Yumi- I'm actually glad that I get to see you in action. Thank you and good luck on your mission.

And so, the two rock star puffy girls walk into the portal and made it back to the lab portal room.

Khoa- Yeah you guys take care… (Thank god that's done.)

Dexter- Ok then, that is all now, but before we get disconnected, Minnie wish to have one last favor to say for you.

Khoa- Yes Minnie?

Minnie- I wish you good luck on your journey and pray for your safe return, demon warrior.

Khoa (blush) – Uh…thanks Minnie, I will. (Why do I get the feeling that I'm beginning to like her. I barely even talk to her and yet…aw forget, I need to stay focus.)

When they were finish, the pod speaker turns off once again, resting the time as usual back the way it was. Sadly, both of them realize that they didn't ask Dexter where they were supposed to head next. Khoa then almost forgot that he holds Yamato that can sense strong demonic powers from the Hell Gate. Although they didn't have a good start from where they were located, but Jack saw another path which was right beside the other one from where they came out. They walk to the left path which lead them back to the temple somehow and then saw the same cliff that Khoa cam from. They carefully climb up until they made it to the top surface. Yamato suddenly glows in purple mix with blue aura but this time begins to vibrate low while Khoa walks through the forest when they come across a familiar enemy to Jack. It was fully a shadow in black, have green lips, flame eye brows, and six bar horns on his head in three on each side of his head. He was Jack's worst foe of all, Aku.

Aku- Greetings young demon hunter; oh and hello Jack, it's been a while.

Jack- AKU! This time I'll make sure you are destroy for good. (Pull out his sword.)

Khoa- Wait a minute Jack, theirs no way he would show up by himself when he's got—

Before he could finish his sentence, demon lizards appeared and surrounded them. The lizards were known as Assaults that have sharp spikes in their back and arms, wield only a small shield on their right arm, and use only their claws as their weapon. Aku laughs evilly but then commands them to a halt.

Aku- That is far enough demons, now then if I may speak freely, I' am not here to fight you both; not yet for you Jack. I'm only here to give you a message from Kane.

Khoa- Ha, you're taking orders from my brother? What a shame and here I thought you call yourself "Aku" the all powerful villain in the world. You know you should have sent your minions to do this job.

Aku (Outrage) – SILENCE! You dare speak to me; Aku, the all—

Khoa (interrupts) – Blah, Blah, blah yeah I get it. Just get to the damn point about my brother. What does he want?

Aku (annoyed) – WHY YOU LITTLE— (calms down) ahem, now where was I… oh yes. Your brother wishes to congratulate you on your first victory in all. He said the second gate will be more secure than you think so he asks you to bring in your companions if it is necessary just in case.

Khoa became suspicious of Kane's message and decides to go along with it as Aku continues talk.

Aku- He said you'll need all the help you can get or otherwise you won't be able to break through easily. That is all I have to say, oh and the second Hell Gate is just behind me but it is hidden in a frozen castle outside.

Khoa- So I'm guessing that you're going to just leave and let these demon rip us limb from limb huh.

Aku- I guess so young demon hunter, but as for you Jack, you and I will have a showdown when the time comes. So in the meantime, DEMONS ATTACK!

After his order was command, he transform into a huge bird and flew off while he laughs, leaving Khoa and Jack to fend off against the Assaults as they charge in simultaneously. But before they have the chance to strike, Khoa quickly grabs the closet demon with his inner demon arm on its tail and twirl the lizard around, knocking out the other demons away. He threw the lizard in the air and shot it with his gun. The demon was blown off the cliff and fell down to its death but still, more Assaults were not defeated easily and went after Jack. He tries to slash them down, but their shields were in the way, making it hard for him to push them back. Khoa shoots a few times at them that were going after Jack, but block it with an instant and went after Khoa instead. However, Khoa thrust off his inner demon arm, making it stretch to one of the demons, snatch one and pulled it up close to him and was stab in the chest. It screams in pain, but tries its effort of clawing him in the face. Khoa finish the demon by making an upper cut slice in half. Nearly four demons change their attention to Khoa, giving Jack a chance to attack them from behind at the same time as Khoa rusher in. Some of the lizards were caught off, being cut down instantly from both sides however; only two Assaults manage to avoid it. Now it was two against two where they were in a showdown moment as both sides didn't move an inch. Mostly for the lizards, they weren't going to attack first, giving Khoa and Jack the advantage.

Jack- It looks like they're aren't going to put up a fight, wouldn't you say?

Khoa- Since their not gonna put up a fight, then I guess we should rape things up before we head to the castle. You go left—

Jack- And you go right.

They both sprint straight towards the Assaults as they held their shield up close by their face. However, right before Jack and Khoa were about to draw their sword, they immediately cross each other in different directions and in a flash everything was silent. Nearly both heroes were staying still for a second till they shove their sword back in their sheath in just a snap. The two Assaults collapse with their heads cut off at the same time and dissolve into acid till nothing was left on the surface. Once the fight was over, Khoa looked worried despite Kane's advice to bring in some help. Although, Jack convince him to ignore it, he could tell that his brother might have a secret surprise for him in the castle besides demons.

They continue to walk down to the path from where Aku was standing before when they saw a long cave in front of them. They decided to run in the long tunnel until they saw a huge water falling in the way of their exit, pouring heavily on the entrance. Outside above the cave where a lot of waters were pouring out, suddenly close off the water as the bridge begins to connect from the cave, extending all the way to the back of the frozen castle. Not knowing what lies ahead of them, they walk across the bridge while the pod still follows them, but quickly flew up to Khoa's face.

Number 2- Guys bad news, it looks like you're going to encounter more than just demons.

Jack- What do you mean?

Jimmy (explains) – According to the information we had receive from the ninja squads, you'll be facing off the RowdyRuff Boys, Bell, and some Nobodies.

Khoa- Did you say Nobodies, the one that are control from Org. 13?

Number 2- Yeah dude! And not only that, one new Org. member too, but no details about this guy though and I think he won't be the castle though.

Khoa- I'm guess that Kane is telling the truth.

Jimmy- You know he planned this?

Khoa- Well yeah, Aku gave us the message and we had to fight off some crazy lizard demons. Where the hell did your pod go while we were busy?

Number 2- Oh yeah, ha, ha. You see I accidentally put it to sleep mode when I sat on the button keyboards.

Funny as it may sound, Khoa would think of it as stupidity to have a sleep mode button on the keyboard. But he forgets about it and decides to ask them to bring in some back up since he and Jack wouldn't stand of chance.

In the medical room, Grim Jr. was fully recover and was good as new. Minnie was glad, giving him a big hug, Danny, Jenny, and the PPG did the same; happy to see him alive. Though, their happy moment didn't last long when Dexter barged in with terrible news about Kane's warnings which includes information of RRB, Bell, and some Nobodies that might show up in the castle where Khoa and Jack are going.

Blossom- Are you sure?

Dexter- We had some ninja squads from the Hidden Leaf Village checked and they are 100% sure that they will be in the castle.

Bubbles- So it looks like Jack and Khoa are going to need some help.

Mandy (comes in) – Which is why you PowerPuff Girls are going to support them throughout the mission.

Grim Jr. - Can we help them too?

Mandy- No, I want both of you to stay in the medic room because Nergal Jr. wants to teach you something first.

Grim Jr. – Uncle wants to teach me? What is it?

Mandy- Maybe later, after you are get some rest first. In the meantime I think someone wants to see you.

Mimi (Rush in and hug Jr.) – Oh Jr.! I'm so worried about you; I thought I lost you.

Grim Jr. (blush) – Mimi, I…I didn't— you were worried about me?

Mimi (kiss him on the cheek) – Well of course I do silly. You've always been my favorite reaper when I first met you.

Minnie (jealous) – Um pardon me Mimi, but I think he's ok now so you can leave now.

Mimi became suspicious of Minnie's behavior when she glared at her when she spoke. Grim Jr. however, knew what was coming and had to take Mimi away quick but she forces herself away from Jr. and confronted Minnie.

Mimi- And why should I? It's not like I do something bad.

Minnie- Because I still don't trust you after your attempt to use me to control that monstrous demon for your father, Him. **(Reminder, this happened after the incident in Halloween Town and that Minnie was kidnapped.)**

Mimi (furious) – You still don't trust me!? I think you still hate me for what I done back then. I've change my way when I first met Jr. and promise me that he would someday return to rescue me when he's stronger. However, instead of waiting for him, I follow my heart to where it leads until I found him. He wasn't just a reaper; he was my hero and my true love.

A moment of silence came in as everyone in the medic room was a little sad and yet disturb that they should have left the room earlier but it was too late. Judging by the looks on Minnie's face, she still didn't seem to trust her entirely and was concern of her brother.

Mimi- I guess I don't deserve to be part of this. I'm sorry Jr. I don't think that people would get along with me if I stay here. (Tears slowly come out as she ran out of the medic room.)

Junior was shock; making a short glare at Minnie, making her feel guilty and then he ran after her, living the other groups behind. Mandy walks up to her and pat on her shoulder a little. However, Minnie felt ashamed for her misbehavior and thought about apologizing to her but then suddenly, the speaker came on as Jimmy spoke out.

Jimmy- Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup must now meet in the portal room immediately by the order from King.

Dexter- It looks like its time girls. Oh and Blossom, can I talk to you private?

Blossom- Sure Dexter; Oh you girls get going, I'll catch up.

Buttercup- Fine but hurry up and give a kiss to your dorkster.

Bubbles- Uh, its Dexter...

Buttercup- Whatever! (Still hates Dexter though.)

Right after Bubbles and Buttercup flew off, Dexter and Blossom left the medic room and hid behind the wall near the stairs.

Dexter- Listen to me, I know that your capable in all but I'm worried about you.

Blossom- Don't worry about a thing Dexter, I won't let my—

Dexter (hesitate) – BUT what if Bell kills you, what if I won't be able to see again and—

Before Dexter could say his last word, Blossom kissed him softly in his lip. Dexter became stun as she took his hand and place it to her cheek while she smiled.

Blossom- No matter what happens, I'll always be with you and always love you with all my heart.

Dexter- Ok… I understand, but promise me to call and I'll come rescue you when the time comes.

Blossom- Thank you, Dex.

Soon as they finish their last romance conversation, Blossom flew off and enter the portal room. Bubbles and Buttercup were waiting while Jimmy prepares the portal.

Number 2- All right then, the girls are here now, but are you sure we should only send them in. I mean, wouldn't they need some help if something happens?

Mandy- That is nonsense! These perfect little goodie girls can do it. But you could be right about that, so might need to send in some more later, but only for the best team of the King's royal team.

Jimmy finally finishes the preparation for the portal as it opens a blue swirl where it shows a picture of a castle location.

Jimmy- Queen Mandy, I have put in the coordinates where the two guys are.

Mandy- Are you girls ready? And this time, you can't come back until the two Hell Gates are destroyed this time. We will not bring you back for any reasons, am I making myself clear?

PPG- Yes your highness!

Professor (rushes in) - Wait! Can I please have a word with my girls?

Mandy-*sigh* Fine but make it quick. Time is against us.

Professor gathers his three girls outside of the portal room.

Bubbles- Did you come here to wish us luck, Professor?

Professor- Well…are you really sure you girls want to do this?

Blossom- Professor, its our job now to help this demon hunter— I mean Khoa in order to win this war I think.

Buttercup- We'll promise you that will be safe and sound. After all, we always had been fighting crime.

Professor- I know that but these mythical creatures are really dangerous and…and *sigh* I guess your right. Just please watch yourselves together. (Hugs his three girls and waves goodbye.)

Mandy- I wish you good luck on your quest girls.

Blossom- We won't fail the mission ma'am. Girls lets roll!

The girls set foot into the portal as they were taken outside behind the castle where Khoa and Jack await their arrival. When the portal opened, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup got out as the portal behind them disappears. Pretty excited for Buttercup, she ran yp to him and gave him a hug.

Jack- Mandy actually sent you three here to aid us?

Blossom- Don't worry, we're always good to go. Oh and nice to see you again Khoa.

Khoa- Likewise; ok then since you guys are here, I guess we can check out this castle now.

Bubbles- It's so cold out here; can we go inside please before my ears are freeze.

And so they did when they ran upstairs to the left and head for the door. However when they open it, they were still outside but seem to be in the huge back yard. As they walk by and taking a view around them, they actually found the Hell Gate right beside them.

Khoa- Oh what you know, we found it.

Buttercup- That's great! Now let's jump down there and face that monster.

Khoa suddenly notice a strange energy barrier around the back yard and realize that it was protected.

Khoa- Uh Buttercup…I don't think we can do that.

Buttercup (about to charge) – WHY? It's just right there. Nothings gonna stop—

(Jumps and hit the barrier real hard in the face.)

Bubbles- Oh that's why.

Jack- You alright?

Buttercup (piss) – OW! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THEIR WAS A BARRIER!?

Khoa- Well I was going to but you just jump for it.

Buttercup (complains) - Aw man, you really need to tell me first before I could do anything. That really hurts you know.

Khoa (provoke) – Ah suck it up, Buttercup. You have super powers; you can't get hurt that bad.

Flames suddenly appear into the background behind Buttercup and breaths off fires at Khoa's face while cursing. Entirely it was just his imagination, but it was predictable to know that Buttercup get furious when someone messes with her.

Blossom- That's enough Buttercup! We need to focus on our mission here.

Jack- Since the barrier protects the Hell Gate, I'm thinking that we might need to find the source and destroy it.

Khoa- Well easy for you to say, but I think you guys are forgetting this point here. You are facing off your worst foes that could be lying in wait within the castle so stay on your guard and keep moving. You never know where they'll be at.

They walk together towards a small hall way in front of them but come across two ice diamonds that suddenly appear. Something was inside of the ice when it begins to shake and burst out. Khoa had never encountered these demons before; only to see that they were ice demons, have sharp spike icicles on their back and their claw. Soon, the two ice demons attack, but the team split off quick; leaving a big gap between them when the demons missed.

Khoa- Let's go, team!

Everyone- Right!

They all rush into combat, forcing the ice demons to back down since they were outnumbered. However, more ice demons appear behind them and the team split up once again as they fan out.

Meanwhile, Bell and the RowdyRuff Boys were inside the main hall room where they were waiting for their queue. Brick cross his arms while he sits patiently on the chair, Bell lays on top of the coffin with Gir who seems to be wondering who's in the coffin, Butch was bored however and decides to start smashing chairs and throw them around. And as for Boomer, he stands still, leaning behind the pillar while he stares blank at the wall. He was thinking of something in his mind that he couldn't forget about and it was something that he really liked about Bubbles. After all, having his first kiss became a new meaning to him, but still feels guilty of his actions back then. A portal appears in front of the huge poster where Pete walks out.

Pete- What you brats doing, your supposed to plan an ambush when they get here.

Brick- Cool it fat pig; we know what we're doing.

Bell- I can't wait to play hide and kill when they come in, wouldn't you agree Gir?

Gir- Oh, I like to be it! I like to be it!

Butch- Shut up you annoying weird green dog! (Chase after Gir.)

Gir- YEEEH I FOUND YOU! I FOUND— BALAAH!!! (Threw up on Butch and ran up to Bell.)

Butch (annoyed and pissed) - ARGHHH! THAT'S DISGUSTING! WHAT THE HELL HAVE—

Butch notice something when he wipe the puke off his face with his hand and sees a mush pizza with chocolate on it.

Butch (RAGE) – YOU…YOU SICK B****$%# MOTHER$#%!

Brick- Must you always be so piss off!

Butch- Not my fault (wipes off the puke) uh damn it, why bring that stupid mutt in the first place?

Bell- Gir doesn't like to be lonely; he just wants to play that's all.

Gir- I like chocolate milk.

Brick- Hey, keep it down Butch. We need to make sure that their coming. Boomer, go check outside and see if their coming.

And Boomer did without answer as he flew up to the big poster beside the right door and opens it beside Pete. He slowly slides against to wall when he peeks out and saw four ice demons fighting off against the team. Then, he headed back into the grand hall room, flew back to Brick and told him.

Brick- So they're being occupied against the Frost demons huh; that's enough time for us to plan this now. Pete, you get your ass back to HQ and tell Kane we got this.

Pete- HEY! You kids shouldn't cuss—

Butch- Well NOBODY CARES FAT-A$$! Geez, I don't know why Kane had to send this douche bag to tell us what to do.

Pete- ARGH! Fine, you're on your own. Annoying brats with no respects of their elders. (Left and enter into the portal.)

Brick- Ok guys gather around. Now this is how we are going to make them split them up…uh Butch…you might want to step back. You stink…

Butch- Oh, for the love of…FINE, sheesh. (Steps back from the plan.)

Back outside, Khoa and the others have just finish off dealing with the demons. Though, they won't be expecting a surprise when they enter into a grand hall room. They notice a huge poster right beside them and look around, seeing that the castle was more like a church for some reason.

Bubbles- Hey, who is that on the big picture? He looks like a pope.

Blossom- Well whatever he is, he must be famous I guess.

Brick- That is Sanctus; the holiness who praise for the Legendary Knight as a god, but made a big mistake when he decides to use Sparda and make himself a god; becoming more like a demon than an angel wouldn't you say Blossom.

The team became shock when they turn around to see Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Bell floating right behind them.

Butch- So you must be the demon hunter that Kane was talking about. You don't look so tough to me.

Khoa- So are you guys planning on taking us all at once or what?

Brick- Well, you could think of that in one way but (snaps his finger as demons like scarecrows appear below them.) we won't be putting much effort so you guys have fun.

The four split in two directions as Butch and Boomer went off to the right door while Brick and Bell head off to the left door. The demons were completely full in the grand hall as they try to go after the team but they were sadly on the first floor and couldn't get up.

Khoa- You guys go after with the Rowdy and Bell! I'll get through this and destroy the Hell Gate.

Bubbles- But wait; if we split up then we won't be able to help you.

Jack- No, he's right. If we face off against the demons, we would be wasting our time here. It's our chance to win this.

Buttercup- Then its settle; Bubbles your with me. We're going after Butch and Boomer.

Blossom- Then I guess Sensei and I will go after Brick and Bell.

Khoa- Alright then, get moving!

Bubbles- Wait! Are you gonna be ok by yourself?

Khoa- Don't worry about me Bubbles. Just do whatever you can to help your sister. (Pat on Bubble's head.) Now go; hurry!

The PowerPuff Girls and Jack split off as they jump down to the first floor, charging through the crowded demons, manage to escape and went after their enemies. Left behind, Khoa had to deal with a lot of demons waiting for him. He draws out Yamato and launches himself into the demon crowds as they all jump on him. Demons leap on top of him when he crash to the floor while more and more of them kept piling up on him until an intense energy flow around Khoa explodes. Many demons were blown off to the wall heavily. Knowing that he would face more demons, he unleashes his devil trigger when a blue demon appears behind him with a sword also.

Demon Khoa (thought) - Let's see if I'm able to control Yamato as well as Vergil can.

He grins for a second when a scarecrow attack first but was easily grab by his devil arm and threw it at the crowd. From their on, he runs through the crowd; slicing off the same time as his demon while cutting off their arms and legs. He stops when a Frost demon teleported in front of him. It tries to scratch Khoa, but block it; he then grabbed its head and starts spinning him upward while the frost demon was being smack down on the ground multiple times until he threw it at the pillar. The Frost demon crash into it; being shattered to pieces and died when dusty ice begins to disappear. Khoa shot off some rounds at few Frost demons that were also shooting off with blizzard spears. He then flips backward when two scarecrows bash their sword from where he was at. He notice most of the demons were trying to corner him while the other Frost demons pick their target at him. He makes a stance showdown move and waits until they come close in contact of his range. In an instant, he unleash his full barrage slash; cutting off most of the scarecrows completely gone and yet they were still feral to attack effortlessly. Continuing to slice off non stop, he breaks through his surroundings of his foes and he finally makes a final blow by using his right hand sword while his demon holds his left hand where most of the scarecrows were in front of him and then…

Demon Khoa- SEAL YOUR FATE AND DIE!

With that last word yelled, both of them made a cross slash all at once, sending a powerful cross wave at the enemies. Every single one of them that were caught in the range was completely obliterated by the wave until all of them were gone. Still, more demons were never inhibiting when more showed up but this time, they were reapers from his previous encounter from the Mickey's castle. Knowing that the demons kept showing up was because they were preventing him from heading toward the Hell Gate. Without thinking of a better plan, he simply rushes in once again; slashing off many demons as he could, but it was futile and a never ending battle. Khoa couldn't find a better way to get through until a pod flew right above him and drop a blue glowing ball into his hand when he grabbed it. The ball had a cap on top of it and inside had pure liquid stuff inside. He then found out what it was:

Khoa- OH now I get it, it's a holy water. Thanks!

Holding the sphere of the holy water up in the air with one hand, he crushed it and then burst out enormous blue energy mist as it spreads apart, killing off all the demons in the grand hall. Somehow though, he was not hurt from the holy water because he was a demon also and guessed that he was half human anyway. Once everything was clear, the pod started making beeping sounds to Khoa as if it was telling him something. The pod flew up to the 2nd floor as Khoa jump up there to see a door in front of him. Guessing that it was trying to help, he decides to follow it as they walk into the room.

Five minutes later, Boomer and Butch were flying through the hallway shortly when they stop and turn to their left when they enter in the room while Buttercup and Bubbles followed. When they enter in, they were cautious when they saw Butch and Boomer stop. They were in a small hall, their was water on the floor, on top were few hanging spike cage including corpses which made Bubbles scared and at the very top ceiling were spikes all over. Butch laughs for excitement, getting ready to fight but for Boomer he suddenly became nervous when he saw Bubbles.

Butch- Ha, you girls ready to fight or what?

Buttercup- I'm always ready to kick up a notch bitch.

As the two green foes clash in, Bubbles got into her stance while she puts her fist up close to her face. For Boomer, instead of attacking, he decides to walk to her, but she instantly freak out and blast off her heat vision but only hit the water beside him. Boomer notice that she was hesitating and kept walking while Bubbles took a step back and fire off more heat vision again from her eyes, but still kept missing. Buttercup and Butch however, were still busy fighting off dead on; they punch, kick, block, blast, and so forth that both of them were even match. Though they weren't paying attention to Boomer and Bubbles, the blues were coming into close contact until Boomer stop up close to her face. Bubbles felt something was wrong with the picture here. She thought that he would hurt her like their last encounter but it was different. Bubbles panic and slap Boomer's face real hard, leaving a mark in his face and yet he didn't care about the pain that she did. She does it again but this time, Boomer grab her hand as she screams out for help for Buttercup. He covers Bubbles mouth and then slowly whispers to her ears.

Boomer- I'm sorry, I should have never hurt you when you gave me that kiss. You really are a cute girl, but I have to make this quick. Please forgive me.

Bubbles (terrified) – What are you—

Boomer pinch Bubble's neck shoulder, knocking her unconscious as she fell to his arms. He looks into her face and realizes that he was making a mistake again. He then notice that Buttercup was charging at him.

Buttercup- You no good bastard!

Boomer (thought) – Ah shit, she piss now. I gotta get out of here and take Bubbles somewhere safe.

He burst out the room behind him and flew off in the hallway, leaving Butch behind to deal with Buttercup. Before she tries to get out of the room, Butch quickly grabs her leg and swung her back into the water. She slams head first into the water as she coughs off some water that got into her throat. By the time she had a chance to get up, immediately she was pushed down in the water again by Butch. He runs to the wall while dragging helpless Buttercup underwater until she crash into a wall. Laying on the crack floor, she was breathing slowly and at the same time she was feeling a lot of pain from her head from the collusion. Their was no hope for her as Butch grin and pull out a electric handcuff from his back pocket and place it behind Buttercup's hands. He then radio Brick about their success.

At that same point, Brick had a call from Butch about their plan going according to Kane's order. Bell and Brick were flying through the hall until they come by a gate on their right which was completely covered in ice.

Brick- Damn it! That damn toad never listens.

Bell- Let's just use heat vision and get going…quick before Blossom and that sensei guy comes.

Both of them beam off their heat vision, slowly melting off the ice in the door until it was gone. However, Blossom and Jack manage to catch up to them just in time. Brick and Bell turn around when all the sudden, Nobodies came out from behind Blossom and Jack. She was able to get away from the Dusk, but Jack was caught and tries to fight them off but more kept coming around him. Within seconds, he was consume by the Dusks and was taken away when they vanish before Blossom had a chance to help him.

Brick- Sorry Blossom, but this is only a showdown between you and me.

Bell- YOU!? Excuse me but she mine. I want to fight her.

Brick- Ha no chance girl, I want to kill her first.

Bell- No fair! I'm gonna tell on Kane.

Kane (radio) – Oh for crying out loud; both of yawl just work together and get this done.

Brick & Bell- Sorry Kane.

Blossom- HEY! What did you do to Sensei?

Brick- You'll know—

Bell- Soon enough. (Both charge at Blossom.)

Somewhere in the dining room, Boomer slowly place Bubbles on the table after he clear off the plates and stuff on the table. Once he got it done, he sits back on a chair and begins to talk to himself out loud.

Boomer- What…what is wrong with me? I can't act like this any further and I know that I'm suppose go along with the plan but I can't. All I want to do is just try to get Bubbles to… damn it what am I saying. I'm a villain and I'm supposed to destroy the PowerPuff girls and now I have one of them right here on the table. But somehow, my hate and anger doesn't affect me anymore when I see her.

While Boomer talks out loud, Bubbles slowly open her eyes but didn't make a move and pretends to lie still while she listens.

Boomer- All I wanted to do is apologize to her and make a new life for once. I just never got the courage to say anything special to her that's all. I mean, I can't just come up to her and say "I love you" then she thinks that I'm crazy or better yet, insane.

Bubbles became surprise but confuse when Boomer spoke out the truth of why he didn't finish her off. She didn't think that he would change for once and always knew that the RowdyRuff Boys were no good to them. But this time it's different with Boomer. Although she still had some fears within her that had hurtful and horrible memories of what Boomer did back then in Townsville. But she convinces herself that Boomer was not a bad person and decides to talk to him. When she slowly rose from the table, Boomer freak out for a second; begins to sweat easily when she spoke nicely to him.

Bubbles (nervous) - I…I didn't think… you really have feelings about me. I'm actually glad that you told the truth.

Boomer- Wait, you were awake already? How long did you hear me?

Bubbles- Well…the whole thing.

Boomer- *sigh* Look I'm very sorry for what I done and—

Bubbles- It's ok, I believe in you. (Gently grab two of his hands.)

Boomer (blush) – You're actually forgiving me after what I done?

Bubbles- Boomer, if theirs one thing that you have, its something very special that not even your brothers would have; a heart to love and care for someone.

She then hugs Boomer making his face really red for the first time to feel good about it. When she let go, Boomer laugh a little since he was feeling good about this but almost forgot about the plan.

Boomer- Oh no, I almost forgot. Bubbles we need to save your sisters; they are in danger.

Bubbles- Wait, what happen to them?

Boomer- My brothers, Bell, and I were trying to ambush you guys and use you as a bait to lure the demon hunter to a trap.

Bubbles- Do you know where they are now?

Boomer- Well, Buttercup and Blossom might have been taken to the central courtyard; that's where the Hell Gate is which you guys saw earlier. But quick, theirs no time to lose!

As the two blues ran out of the room, Kane walks in the dining room right after they left. He then talks into his mind with someone else.

Kane- Hey toad, you know what must be done; eliminate the traitor when he enters into the courtyard but DON'T harm the girl. Is that clear?

???- And why should I still listen to you? Your just a demon and—

Kane- A demon who set you free from your cage and I can send you back with just a stab to your face. Now get ready.

???- Fine then, but don't expect me to see you again after I'm through with this.

Kane- Once we finish dealing with the traitor and gather the PowerPuff Girls, we'll be moving out so you can keep the castle for yourself.

???- Then it shall be done.

Author: OMG I being lazy again. Sooner or later I won't able to type much when summer comes, but anyway please readers I 'am now depress and please R&R. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 11 Pt 2

Author: Read the disclaimer that says I do not own and blah, blah, blah and you get the point. This is Part 2 for the second Hell Gate and I hope you enjoy it. Oh and sorry for the huge delay because of the spy ware infection.

Chapter 11

Part 2

Second Hell Gate

In the grand hall room on the second floor, a door was bashed open as Khoa and his pod barge out of the room and slam the door shut. He pants heavily, having few scars and bruises on his arms and legs. However, since he was a demon, he was able to slowly heal himself. Leaning behind the door while sitting down for a moment, he pulls out a mysterious item of a jar with a blue flame inside of it.

Khoa- God! Why did I have to follow you for this? I don't even know what this thing does anyway.

**Flashback**

In this scene, Khoa walks into a library right after he passed through some demons in the living room. He looks around to find only books in the shelves and some that are left open on the table. He checks out the books to see what they were open for, but to see that it was covered in dust; he guessed that nobody was in the castle for a long time. The pod however flies beside Khoa and took some pictures on the books that gives off details about demons. The room was silent for a moment when a shadow cloth smoke began to gather together until it was form into a mysterious and deadly demon. The demon had a dark cloak similar to the Mephisto from the forest when Khoa save Mickey and his friends, but it had a big hat. Its face was silver with tentacles on the head and chick with red eyes and also has two claws instead of one which it can extend both of its nails long. Worst of all, Khoa doesn't realize that it was right behind him but far. The pod was too busy taking pictures, giving the better advantage for the demon to move faster and stealthier. Khoa was still checking out the other books as the demon slither closer until it had a good range to shoot out its right hand nails at once. But before it was about to do it, Khoa felt a demonic presence behind him and quickly grab a book close to him and block it when the red nails pierce right through the book from its claw. He wasn't expecting to face a bounty hunter demon that was known to be dangerous in the demon world. It was called Faust; a stealth hunting demon who likes to kill its prey silently but can sometime get aggressive and attack relentlessly. Knowing that he can't outmatch it well against the demon, he thought about escaping but suddenly, the door shuts itself with steel fence gate meaning that he can't escape.

Khoa- Oh that's just great…THE DAMN DOOR IS SHUT!!! (Looks at the pod.) Well whoever is controlling the pod, one of yawl better find a way to open the gate or else this Faust demon kills me.

The pod nodded and flew around, finding any secret passage ways that can help. Left only Khoa to fight, he held back Faust as he pull out Yamato and slash him few times in the air, but does not cause much damage; only to cut off its dark cloak in pieces. He then thought using the Slash Dimension technique when he got into his low stance and try to unleash it. But somehow it didn't respond to his demand to use it and realize that he was screwed. Quickly as he could, he avoids Faust when he swings off wide with his claws while its nails extends. He pulls out his gun and made a quick charge and burst off two rounds in a direct hit to the demon, but doesn't seem to help either. However, Khoa begins to notice the dark cloak was getting shorter each time he hits it and, then he had an idea.

Khoa (thought) - Hey, if I keep causing more damage to that demon, then he'll be exposed and vulnerable.

Hoping that his hypothesis would work, he continues to fire many rounds from his revolver since he is able to create live bullets with demonic power and blood together; giving off extra damage to the demon. Bullets after bullets, the dark cloak was being shred up as Faust's cloak was shrinking quicker than before. By the time it was weaken, Khoa made a jump and slice the last piece of the cloak and Faust finally collapse to the floor; unable to get up since it requires time to recharge its power again. But time isn't what Khoa wanted for the demon and decides to slash off a few times first and then pop off his third charge shot. Within a second, the charge pulse mark on the demon explodes as it was blown up in the air from the ground. Khoa jumped and swings off a wind cut; slicing Faust in half.

Khoa- Phew, god that was close. I thought I never get the chance to beat him, but I guess he was easy. Hey, where's that stupid pod?

Pod- *beep* *beep* beep*

He turns around when he saw a hidden door open by itself. The pod flew in first and examines a mysterious item jar floating in the cylinder pillar. Khoa walks in and grabs it carefully, examining the item slowly. Unsure of how it works he lets the pod hold it, but before he gives it to the pod he heard a screech and laughter. Scarecrows slowly emerge from the portal including the frost demons, Mephistos and worst of all, the Faust once again. Despite the numbers of demons that were in the library, he had no chance to fight a large crowd of demons, but then suddenly, the pod opens a hatch behind its back. It was revealed to be another holy water that was use earlier from the grand hall.

Khoa- Seriously, how many things can this pod stock in anyway?

He quickly takes the holy water and threw it into the crowd of demons and explodes in blue mist. Once the mist cleanse the demons in the library, somehow, the exit was broken down but by someone. Khoa wasn't sure who did it when he walked out of the small chamber room with the item, but he ignores it and ran out of the library with the pod following him. As they ran, more demons appear again behind them as they began to hunt him down. Right when he enters the living room, he stops when a new enemy was in his way. A big demon with grey armor on some parts that were cover in its knee, arms and the face, it was blind but it can smell sensitive energy that flows by, and its power was protected with electric energy that flows around its entire body. It was called Blitz because the demon can teleport by zapping in all different directions so fast, not even demon hunters can keep up its mass of speed and agility. Khoa was not in a good mood but still does know that this demon was ready to have some killing spree. In a flash, the Blitz demon charge up its yellow lighting with two of its claws and fire off its huge lighting zap. However, Khoa dodge roll to his right as the demons behind him were being electrocuted. Once the demons were paralyzed, the Blitz rushes all the way in toward the demons and attacks them, while the others that weren't caught in the blast struck back. Though Khoa was confused of why it would attack its own brethren but he forgets about and runs for the exit ahead of him when all the sudden, Faust returns and immediately made some scars on him. He couldn't stop running and had to break out when more demons came along and at the last second when Khoa and the pod came out, he close the door shut.

**Flashback End**

Now that Khoa was able to heal most of his injuries, he jumps down to the 1st floor as the pod flies toward the other side of the door where Butch and Boomer went. Though he wish that they at least talk to him about something, but the signal was still in a count down, so he only follows it to find out what it's trying to lead.

When they walked in from where they were at, on they're left was a short hall that shows a huge cylinder shape called gyro blade while on the right side show scarecrows in the hallway. However, the scarecrows were only patrolling in the hall way as Khoa hid away so they wouldn't see him. The pod flew up to the gyro blade as it makes more beeping sounds, trying to get Khoa's attention but only caused more fuss noise and letting the scarecrows know from where they were at.

Khoa- WTH are you doing? Stop making "beeping" sounds or else I'll—

Before he would threaten his last word, a familiar voice spoke into his mind.

Vergil- Don't you think you should observe what that contraption is trying to tell you?

Khoa- Vergil!? Wait, where are you, and how are able to talk to me?

Vergil- For god sake, I'm talking to you in your mind fool. Now, use Anima Mercury and ignite the gyro blade.

Khoa- That's the name for this jar? Well how do I do that? It's a jar and—

Vergil- Just use you're devil trigger to activate it.

He follows Vergil's advice and ignites the gyro blade by gathering few demonic powers to the core of the blade as it responds. It began to shift into transformation of a spinning blade, but it was a bit more like a beyblade. Once it was completed, Vergil then commands him to hit the blade to make it spin fast until it was ready and he did. When the gyro blade started spinning pretty fast, he notice that some the scarecrows were coming and without thinking, he punch the gyro blade, making hit one wall after another like it was a game of pinball. It spins at high speed while slicing off all the scarecrows in the hallway.

Khoa- Hey thanks for helping Vergil.

However, he did not return a "your welcome" response call; only to leave him behind with the pod.

Khoa- Uh Vergil…ah whatever. I guess Vergil is the type of guy who never seems to socialize much. Ok, now my guess is that I'm supposed to go up ahead and find where it leads.

Running through the hallway, he came across Boomer and Bubbles as they both met each other in the center near the big gate. Khoa was about to draw his sword when he saw Boomer, but Bubbles stop him and explain the situation about the plan. Although, it took awhile for Khoa to understand what she was saying because she was talking so fast that she was in a nutshell, meaning she talks in a squeaky voice.

Bubbles- And if we don't hurry up and save Blossom, Buttercup, and Sensei…

Khoa- Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bubbles take it easy girl. So are you really sure that Boomer is telling you the truth that their outside in the courtyard?

Bubbles- I told you before, Boomer is…well a nice guy; he's change and he's willing to help us after all but he doesn't want to confront his brothers.

Boomer- Not only that, you'll be facing a demon who is just lying in wait by that gate. (Point to his right at the gate.)

Though Khoa doesn't seem to know if Boomer was right, but despite the fact that his team was held captive near the Hell Gate that Bubbles inform him, he was willing to help him.

Khoa- Fine, I believe you for now, but if you want to help then I'll need you and Bubbles to go along with the plan. Here is how this plan is gonna work….

Outside in the courtyard, Bell sits on top of the Hell Gate with Brick and Butch while holding Gir closely. Beside both of them, were Blossom, Buttercup, and Jack that were nearly frozen in ice around their body except their heads. They were attached to the Hell Gate as Kane walks up to it and grins for a moment when he became disappointed by the fact that Boomer wasn't going along with his plan. He thought about letting the demon kill him when he comes, but that would anger the two Rowdy Ruffs. So he only pretended that he didn't know where he was.

Kane- Hey where's your brother? I thought he was supposed to bring Bubbles in.

Brick- I'm not sure, Butch did you see him when you were with him?

Butch- Well duh! I did; I saw him knockout that blue girl by the neck and flew off. Thanks to him, I was able to finish Butterf*** off when she got distracted from her sister's trouble.

Brick- Yeah you told me that before, but did he really exactly did what he was told to do? Cuz he would've been here earlier and met up with me and Bell when we had to face Blossom together.

Butch- Oh, now that you mention it, I wasn't sure where he left.

Kane- Well then, I guess that explains why your brother has been acting weird lately.

Brick- What do you mean by that?

Kane- Are you blind? Ever since I chose you guys to deal with the PowerPuff Girls, Boomer was quiet the whole time when this mission started. Don't you even know what your brother is actually thinking?

Boomer- Sorry I'm late Kane. (Walks out the gate with Bubbles as he drags her in the snow floor.)

When Kane walk by and look at Bubbles, she was wreaked up. Her skirt was nearly ripped, her black belt had few scratch marks, and her shirt had some burn marks. He guessed that Boomer must've taken his time on having sweet revenge, but for Brick he knows better about his brother than anyone else. Boomer walks up to his brothers and Bell when they flew down to him.

Butch- Geez, if you wanted to hurt her so bad, then you should have waited until we finish our mission. Oh well, guess that patients isn't your thing I suppose.

Bell- Well, all the PowerPuff Girls are here now, so what do we do now?

Kane- What else, we are going to watch my brother fight against my demon pet.

All the sudden, a huge roar came right behind him as the ice toad demon leaps out from the dark shadows.

Bael (outrage) – How dare you call me your "pet"! I should kill you right here and now.

Kane (joked) - Chill out ice, I was only having some fun that's all.

Butch- Geez, for a big toad, you're able to hide your body that quick with just a jug puff blow.

Brick- Nah, he maybe able to hide himself, but that stench from his odor mouth, its easy for anyone to notice.

Bael- You should be lucky that I don't—Hmm?

Kane- What is it now Bael?

Bael- I sense his demonic power and he's about to come out, I must take my place. (He jumps off into the shadow.)

Kane- ALRIGHT, places everyone! And Boomer, you watch over Bubbles so she wouldn't escape got it. As for us, we'll just sit back and enjoy the show.

As Khoa walks outside in the snow, he looks around to see only broad fence poles with pillars above them, the area was a huge rectangle shape and in front of him was the Hell Gate. The blizzards started to pick up the pace as the wind blows around him, only to hear the wind breeze through his ear when he suddenly heard a moan voice ahead of him. He then noticed another moan with the same voice as two blue maidens slowly appear out of the shadow. They're skins are full blue around their whole body, their hairs were long, they were completely naked, showing off their beautiful censor while they cuddle together nice and smooth. They started moaning in a sexy tone, giving a lot of attention to Khoa, but lucky for him he wasn't the type of person to go for it. However, he pretends to like it as he makes a short slide on the ice towards them.

Khoa- Hello ladies, may I have this dance?

The two blue maidens giggled and slowly flew around him. They all dance slowly, but the maidens were trying to grab him but he easily avoids it until he lays down for a second and watch as the maidens dance. Out from the blizzard area on the Hell Gate, Butch was drooling because he never seen any chicks that were naked and so attractive, but Brick holds him back. Kane was enjoying his time as he watch and laughs to see him being a pervert and at the same time bleeds off slowly from his nose. Bell however, was not too happy about Kane's reaction and simply punches him to his arm while Gir screams randomly.

Gir- AH, I see two Brittany Spears. We are DOOOOOOM!

Brick- Who the hell is Brittany Spears?

Gir- Brittany Spears have come to ruin our world!

Butch (angry) – SHUDDUP, YOUR RUINING MY MOMENT HERE! DON'T REMIND ME ABOUT HER FOR GOD SAKE; LET ME WATCH THIS BEFORE I THINK THAT SHE'S BRITTANY.

Not long before Khoa knew what was coming for him when a giant toad jumps right in with his mouth open and completely gulp him, but that's what he thought he did. Khoa was up in the air already and landed back near the same entrance. In Bael's appearance, he has two antennas of blue maidens hanging from his forehead, icicles spikes on his back and tail, and also has little white slimy skins of his body with red-pink eyes. Bael was struck in confusion.

Bael- What…how did you know I was coming? You were being fooled by my maidens and yet you knew what was coming.

Khoa- Well for starters, one, I don't seem to get interested in sex cuz I'm still young. And two, a friend of mine gave me details about you plan that you were gonna to eat me and take me into the demon world where someone can destroy it while I'm in there, isn't that right Kane.

Immediately Kane jump high in the air from the Hell Gate and crash right in front of him with a temper, glare look in his eyes.

Kane (furious) – How the hell did you know he was coming?

Khoa- Hm, this is the first time I piss you off. Well, I had some help that's all.

Kane- BUT WHO!?

Khoa- Make a guess, he's over there. (Points over to the Hell Gate.)

A sudden crash came in from the Hell Gate when Kane looked; he saw Bubbles had already set her sisters free including Jack who were still out cold while Boomer blasted his brothers easily when they didn't notice. As for Bell, she jump back and got into her fighting stance including Gir but he fell off the top gate when he lifted his leg back while trying to do the kung fu pose thing.

Bell- We've been doubled cross.

Boomer- I decided to make some changes in my life and what I want to be is become a good person.

Bell- Your not even human, your just a clone. What life could you make in the outside world anyway?

Boomer- Well, that's easy, love…. (Fights off against Bell.)

Kane- No wonder…all this time, he only wanted take that blue girl away so he could convince her forgiveness of his past mistake. I guess I'm being a jackass I suppose.

Khoa- You got that right.

Kane- But still, that doesn't change a thing; BAEL take care of brother and finish this.

Bael- No, I'm tired of being order around for too long. You will die first before HIM! (Jumps at Kane.)

Kane quickly jumps away at the same time Khoa did. He teleport to the Hell Gate where Bell fend off against Boomer. However, Kane comes in the right time and punch him hard in the face of his cheek. He flies off toward his brothers that were already back up alive and grab Boomer. He couldn't resist against his brothers and try to talk to them.

Boomer- Brick listen to me, the reason why I did this was because my life against the PowerPuff has no meaning to me anymore.

Brick- And why is that? We had been reborn for a reason and that's to destroy them for vengeance. Do you still forgotten about the kiss that was our weakness?

Boomer- I know that because I was there but still, my life is changing Brick and so does yours; don't you realize that?

Butch- Damn it Boomer, stop talking about life and crap. We're the RowdyRuff Boys man. We do bad stuff all the time even now and yet you want to side up with the girls. Have you lost your balls!?

Kane- God, damn it all! Team, we're leaving now. Theirs no point in watching; our fun is ruined thanks to my brother and yours.

A red portal opens up as Bell quickly grabs Gir who was stuck on the deep snow and flew in the portal with Kane and the RowdyRuffs. Now that Kane's team left, it was only Khoa and Bael facing off one on one while Bubbles was the only one to watch over her sisters and Sensei.

Bael- Curses, no matter you'll be my lunch human.

Khoa- Does it really look like I'm a human?

Bael- You won't be for long when I EAT YOU, ARGHH! (Able to gulp him in his mouth.)

Only to think that it wasn't over yet, Bael felt something strange when demonic energies began flowing out of his teeth holes and then finally, his mouth was knocked out open from the inside as Khoa leaps out of it.

Khoa- Phew, oh god your breath stinks in there. Ever thought taking some Mentos?

Angry by his taunt, he huffs up a lot of air into his mouth, making his belly as big as a blimp. He then finally yells out in a sonic boom, sending off salvias spits at Khoa.

Bael (outrage) –SIIIIILLLLLLEEEEENNNNNCCCCEEEE!!!

Khoa- … REALLY!? Was that really necessary to spit off some of your shit like that?

Bael didn't care despite the fact he's gone berserk, he leaps up in the air and makes a huge body slam on Khoa from where he was standing. Luckily, he was able to dodge his big belly crash and attacks several times on his left side. Though it didn't seem to cause much damage but it only made Bael even angrier. He jumps backward and launches himself towards Khoa, trying to eat him up again, but it was impossible as long as he can dodge him easily. However, Bael had a better idea and begins to back up close to the corner fence wall. When he was clear, he huff in a lot of air as his belly soft point started growing bigger and bigger than before until he made a gigantic blow. However, Bael only blown off blizzards around Khoa, making the whole area dark as Bael jumps into darkness. Unable to locate his position, Bael send off two of his maidens down as they gently float down near Khoa's position and attack him with their sharp blade when they transform it with their arm. One maiden slash off with her blade, but Khoa blocks it and strikes back. The two continue to slice and dice while the second maiden waits for the right moment to get him. The first maiden quickly swerve beside him and swings off her blade, but Khoa ducks and made a strong cut deeply to her breast. The maiden collapse down to the floor and Khoa was about to grab her but instead, he was being grab by another maiden. The second maiden only hugged him for a second and he was frozen in an ice. The two maidens retreated back to their master, leaving Khoa helpless to break free. With that chance, Bael finally appears from the shadow, opening his big mouth and caught him the second time. He grinds him up like a chew toy as Bubbles was shocked and thought that Khoa was finish for good. Right before Bael was about to swallow him, he felt something was cut inside of his mouth and stop for a moment. He began to taste blood but it wasn't exactly what he was chewing on. He then felt another cut on his right gum, and then another until he started screaming in agony. When his mouth was open, inside show Khoa slicing side to side of his gum as green gush blood spills out in each cut. Bael couldn't take the pain and immediately set him free. Khoa cleans off the green gush from Yamato and then provokes once more him.

Khoa- My god, I couldn't even breathe in there for a second with that odor stench of yours. I don't know what you been eating, but I'm gonna send you back to hell.

Bael- You're smart, but only have a smart mouth to talk tough. You think you can beat me? THINK AGAIN!

The fight continues on between them for more than thirty minutes. Meanwhile, Jack was the first one to wake up when Bubbles notice.

Bubbles- Sensei, thank god your ok.

Jack- What happen…and where are we and—the Hell Gate! (Near the Hell Gate)

Bubbles- Don't worry, Khoa is taking care of that monster right now. He's going to win.

Then, a crash came in behind them when Khoa got up from the ground.

Khoa- Ow… easy for you to say. This toad keeps jumping around all the time. He wouldn't even stay in one place.

Bael- YOU BASTARD! (Fires off icicles from his back)

As the icicles were falling toward his position he quickly runs off, dodging a few times when he was able to see the shadows that were falling to where he was. By the time the barrage have stopped, Bael retreats back to the corner again and blows off blizzards around him again. He uses the same trick again by hiding in the shadows, but Khoa wasn't going to make that mistake this time. When the maidens came in, he unlocks his devil trigger forming a demon behind him and snatches off one the maidens with its devil arm and stabs it deeply into it so it wouldn't escape. The other maiden rushes in to stop him but got careless at charging in. With that advantage, he was able to grab the second maiden and pulled her in. When she was down, Khoa held both her hair and legs and started to yank the tentacle that was connected to Bael. He felt the tentacles was tight and then pull Bael out the shadow. Bael had no chance of hiding anymore now that he was expose, Khoa grabbed the tongue and yank it back in with himself inside his mouth. He slashes off more inside of Bael's mouth until he made the final cut by making an opening point above him. He drills right through from his mouth and was able to get out, but he wasn't finish yet. Immediately, he made an uppercut punch below his belly as the demon toad flies up in midair. At that point, he slides below Bael and grabbed off his tail. He smashes him down twice like a jackhammer and finally for the third time, he flips Bael in the air again while he jumps up above him. He twirls around when he saw Bael's stomach and unleash his demonic punch; with so much force he let out, Bael crash heavily on the icy floor, creating a huge sonic boom in the area. Snowy blizzards clouded the area for a minute while Bubbles and Jack carried Blossom and Buttercup who were still out cold to safe spot to cover. Once the area was clear, Bael was found lying on the ground behind his back as Khoa lands beside him. He then suddenly heard Vergil's voice in his mind.

Vergil- Quickly! Grab one of those maidens and take it out to absorb its power.

Khoa- Wait, why?

Vergil- Just does it before that beast rises up again.

Khoa- What? You want me to do that?

Vergil- It will increase your strength and power.

Khoa- That's disgusting, but alright I'll do what you say as long as I have the power to beat Kane.

While Bael lies still for a moment, Khoa grab one the maidens on the right and started pulling it hard. The toad felt the pain and began wiggling around, trying to get up. However, he wouldn't got the chance anyway as Khoa began swinging the maiden with Bael around fast in the area with great power in his hand. The tentacle snapped off from the maiden and Bael flies off while spinning like a Frisbee toy as it hits into one of the pillars. He crashes back to the surface near the Hell Gate, unable to fight back. At last, the demon toad was defeated, but wasn't entirely gone yet. As for Khoa holding the maiden with one hand on her leg, his body began to glow and absorb the maiden into his power. He notices that something was different about his power inside of his devil core. He felt a heart beat for a second, but inside of him was glowing for some reason. Bael interrupts his moment when he warns him.

Bael- Don't think that this is the end. My brothers will come and crush you like an insect.

Khoa- Ha, that's what you think. (Draws out Yamato and finish him) YAY!!! *slash*

Bael- BARGH. ARGHHHHHHHH!!!

His body suddenly became frozen and completely exploded to pieces. Nothing was left now for the demon and that Khoa finally beat him, he obtains a soul from the Hell Gate. The white-gray color soul that was levitating near the Hell Gate, slowly approach to his left hand and shines in a bright light. Clear away; he was holding a brief case with a vicious skull symbol on both sides centered in with a crack. There were some lines connected to the symbol, flowing out slowly like neon lights. What Khoa was holding was a very customize weapon that can transform into different unique weapons, and it was called Pandora.

Khoa- Wow am I lucky to have this. Wait, did he say brothers?

All the sudden, eight toad demons that look similar to Bael except that their colors are red and dark, barge out of the Hell Gate all at once. One after another, they hop in different places as if they were searching for food and the team was in it.

Khoa- Ah hell no! I got a special delivery for you bitches.

Khoa smacks down the case and made it transform into a mini gun turret as bullets were fired non-stop at the demons, getting them push back from the Bubbles and Jack that were carrying the two girls towards Khoa for cover. Once he had them all cuddle up in one spot, he goes in for the big bang when he picks up the case and raise it up, making it transform into a gigantic triple rocket launcher. He pulls the trigger, sending off all three missiles toward the center of the toads and explodes with great power; it made all the toads fly in the air in slow motion. Quickly as he could, he draws off the boomerang that has three blades on the side and throws it off at one of the closes one. The boomerang flies right through them, cutting them off easily while they were nearly frozen in midair. After the huge boomerang return to its master, he makes final blow by placing the Pandora behind his back, making it transform into a mobile missile battery. The two large golden circles made it a sphere from up, down, left, and right, there were 14 missiles that were place vertically on both sides, and the box that was transform also was made as a seat for Khoa to sit on with two joystick handles in front of him. He was in a hover craft sphere with boosters behind the seat. He picks off his target as the missiles were glowing brightly until it was charged. With a push of a button, missiles skyrocketed out of the cannons, flying together in a big group. At first, all the missiles were about to hit the center, but instead flew up in a quick maneuver, went back down, and spread out in different directions where all the demon toads are. The area explodes and echoes across the field and mountains. All the demons were no where to be found and as for the Hell Gate, it was demolished completely. Pieces of the Hell Gate were grumbled up mostly and nothing else remains except the fact that his team was safe from harm, but Boomer was taken away. He puts Pandora to the floor right after he walks up to the team that were behind him.

Khoa- So, is everyone ok?

Jack- Blossom and Buttercup are fine. Though I did not perform well to help out.

Khoa - Why would you say that? (Really, why would you say that? You never doubt yourself that bad before in the episodes.) (Khoa's thought)

Bubbles- Yeah Sensei, you never seem to be so disappointed. I mean, you helped us before in all.

Jack- I guess your right Bubbles. I mustn't think of my mistakes and try my best to support you girls and the demon hunter.

Khoa- You can call me "Khoa" by the way and thanks for the support Jack.

Bubbles- Hey, isn't that your pod Khoa?

He notice the pod was flying out from the 2nd floor behind the pillar as it approaches. The pod opens up the speaker as a familiar voice spoke.

Jimmy- Oh thank god, you guys are alright.

Khoa- Yeah what you expect huh?

Jimmy- Well we—(Number 2 butts into Jimmy, pushing him away from the speaker)

Number 2- OH MAN! Dude your hardcore! You took him out like you were mashing him up like a pancake.

Khoa- A pancake? What's that suppose to mean?

Bubbles- I don't think that's a good comparison to a frog.

Jimmy- Ok #2 that's enough now. Ahem, anyways is the Hell Gate really destroyed?

Khoa- See for yourself.

The pod looks behind to see the mess of the remaining pieces of the Hell Gate that was left.

Jimmy- Well then, mission accomplish hunter. I will inform Queen Mandy now.

Khoa- No, no, wait don't hang up!

Bubbles- What's wrong?

Khoa- I wanted to ask him about the damn signal.

Jack- Khoa must you really use that language in front of the child?

Khoa- What…its rated T for teen right.

Author: Once again, I'm very sorry about the delay and I hope the chapter was good. R&R plz.


	14. Chapter 12 Pt 1

Author: Hey readers, sorry for the delay due to the spy ware infection in all but I'm trying my best to update the chapter faster, so um sorry about it.

Chapter 12

Third Hell Gate

Part 1

Somewhere in the ocean, in the island of the Dark Star Council base where Kane, Bell, Brick, and Butch arrive back from their failed mission because of Boomer who is held in prison now. Although, Brick was worried about Boomer and ask Kane to give him a chance, but Kane refuse to accept it.

Brick- But Kane, please give me sometime to help him be himself again. I'm sure he would change soon enough.

Kane- I'm sorry Brick, but I will not let that slide. Besides, don't you realize what your brother has become?

Bell- What do you mean "become"?

Kane- Well for starters, Boomer isn't the type of guy that would go on a killing spree just for fun. He becomes more connected to human emotions, able to experience feelings such as happy, sad, depression, anger, lust, passion, agitation, and more than you can ever think of.

Butch- So what's the point of emotions anyway? Is that what changes Boomer or what?

Kane- Boomer doesn't feel anything bad, but he does have one thing that he'll always keep in his heart.

He stop his conversation when he notice Dr. X and Brisbane came into the prison room.

Brisbane- I guess that my agents didn't do as well as you wanted.

Kane- Well thanks to Boomer, he let girls get away.

Dr. X- Oh and what was the result of Boomer's action to do that?

Kane- Take a guess….

Brisbane- Love….

Kane- Bingo, you see Boomer isn't the same type of boy that he used to be back then. I mean, ever since he had that kiss with Bubbles of course.

Boomer- How would you know about my past? You weren't even there at that time.

Brick- I told him about you Boomer so he could figure out a better way to get you fix up.

Boomer- I don't need to be fixed Brick. I'm fine the way I' am now.

Kane- Oh no, your not fixed…yet. Do you know what this is?

He pulls out a red glowing stone from his pocket, showing Boomer what it was and knew what Kane was about to do next.

Boomer (hesitates) – No…NO…YOU CAN'T!!!

Kane- Brisbane, mind if I test this out? I never made an experiment on cartoons before.

Brisbane- Do as you wish, but just as long as he listens, then everything will go according to plan.

Dr. X- Speaking of plans, Eggman is planning on capturing that weird animal that I never seen before. I'm not sure what it is, but it's a blue hedgehog.

Kane- Hmm, that's interesting to hear. I'll check on him and see if I could try another experiment after I test with Boomer. Butch, Brick, restrain him!

They open up the cell where Boomer was in and restrain him as he struggles to set himself free.

Boomer- Come on guys! There's no reason to fight the PowerPuff Girls.

Brick- How could you be so blind to think of that? I'll say this again, we are the RowdyRuff Boys. We must have our revenge against our arch enemy because of their lousy kiss that ruined our lives.

Butch- Yeah man, you should know what we always do like old times. We hunt down those girls, fight them, and destroy them for good. And after that, we celebrate and do whatever we want.

Boomer- Is that our true purpose? Is this what we always want to be? Their is no point in fighting them if we are equal against them.

Brick- So what's your point?

Boomer- The point is simple, its pointless brother. You should know that better than anyone else, even Butch.

Butch- HEY!

Kane- It's time to put you out of your misery.

Kane place the stone right into Boomer's forehead as the stone slowly sticks half way through, letting out enormous burst of lighting flowing out of his forehead. Boomer screams in pain when the two brothers back up and watch while Kane continues to keep the stone steady with one hand holding the stone tight until it was completed. It was quiet in the cell room when Boomer slowly rises up from the ground. His appearance have change with his eyes dark red, hair nearly spiked up, red demonic glow aura around his body, and his face show a vicious look when he growls.

Kane- Now that your in my control, can you tell me who you want to kill?

Boomer (evil) – Kill…kill…BUBBLES!!!

Back outside the Central Courtyard, Khoa reports to Jimmy about his accomplishment on the mission and plans on moving to the last Hell Gate, but hopes that he knows where he's going with Yamato in his hand. As for the PowerPuff Girls, they were good as new thanks to the pod's medic supply. Jack however, didn't relax when he notice demons were appearing out of nowhere around them.

Khoa- What the hell? I thought the demons aren't supposed to show up when I beat the boss.

Jack- What do you mean?

Khoa- Uh, forget what I said.

Blossom- Alright girls, give it all you got and don't hold back.

Soon they split off, fighting against numbers of scarecrows and frost demons.

Meanwhile, over at the Leviathan ship in the portal room, Minnie, Grim Jr., Jenny, and Danny are met up and assemble with King Mickey and Mandy where they were prepare for the mission.

Mickey- Once you have completed the last task of opening—

Dexter- Ahem, it's actually destroying the Hell Gate your Majesty.

Mickey- Oh, ha, ha, my bad. So as I was saying….

Before he could continue his conversation, Riku walks in with a wrapped bandage on his head while Aeris tries to convince him to stay in the medic room.

Riku- I'm going too King.

Aeris- Wait Riku, your injuries haven't fully recover?

Mickey- Please, you need plenty of rest.

Riku- I'm sorry to say but I must deny that request.

Danny- Dude, you're in bad shape man. I think you should let us handle this.

Riku- I know this is kind of strange for me to say this but I need to go and find the truth.

Mandy- And what truth would that be?

Riku- To see if Sora is still out there.

Back at the courtyard, the battle was still raging on for quite a while. Blossom and Bubbles flew around the demons in the air while shooting them down with their heat vision. Buttercup backs up with Jack, working together as they pulverize their enemies. For Khoa, he slices off few demons around him and quickly try to use the technique again from before, but still didn't work as he hope it would. Fighting as a team, they were able to sustain their morale as more demons come.

Blossom- Gosh, there's no end to this fight.

Bubbles- What do we do now?

Buttercup- What do you think girl? We keep mashing them up till their dead.

Jack- Well I wish I could agree on that Buttercup, but we are outnumbered.

Khoa- Oh how stupid of me!

PPG- What???

Khoa- I forgot I have Pandora.

Buttercup- THEN USE IT NOW!!!

Quickly as he could, he tried to transform the box into a mobile missile battery, but it didn't seem to respond. He looks around the case, curving it side to side and front to back, showing no signs of power energy inside and realize how it works.

Khoa- Uh, I think it needs some juice..

Blossom- With what?

Khoa- Well…it has to do with emotional power.

Jack- What do you mean by emotional?

Khoa- I know it's kind of strange but if I use this case to shoot down some demons, then it can fill up the gauge I believe. Luckily, there are other types of weapon that can fill up the gauge faster like the bazooka that I brought out earlier. Here let me see if this works.

With no time to lose, he test it out by transforming it into a rocket bow, fired off only two missiles at the demons but didn't pack much of a punch as he expected. He tried again one more time but suddenly unleash a big sphere looking laser cannon. With a good lock on the enemy and that they were line on his sight, he fired the cannon, sending a beam blasting right through them when it touch the ground at the end and explodes in intense blow.

Khoa- Never thought something would come out in a big package.

While the others were fighting off, Bubbles became overwhelm by the numbers of scarecrows that were jumping on her. She was pin down as more demons gather around her while her sisters try to punch their way through. Jack covers Khoa's back to see if the gauge was filled up.

Bubbles- Guys, help me!

Blossom- Hang on! ARGH, move you freaky demons!

Buttercup- Damn it, there's too many of them. Is that box juice up yet?

When Khoa makes one last shot with the bazooka, it filled up the gauge, making the box glow brightly. However, before he was about use the mobile missile battery, a frost demon knock him behind, letting go of Pandora and fell to the ground. It opens up by itself close by to where Bubbles is. Inside the box was glowing brightly for a second and then it violently shines toward the demons that were around Bubbles, burning them up and vanish into thin air till nothing was left but Bubbles. Jack helped Khoa up after he killed the frost demon and Khoa haste his way for the box and closed it. Blossom and Buttercup were able to get their sister in time.

Khoa- Whew, now that was close.

Blossom- Bubbles you ok?

Bubbles- Yeah I'm fine. What was that light anyway?

Khoa- *sigh* whatever it is, it sure does come in handy.

Buttercup (alert) - Oh great, we got more company!

She points toward the destroyed Hell Gate where more demons appear including mesphisto and Faust.

Jack- I suggest we retreat now.

Blossom- Wait, can't you use Pandora again?

Khoa- No can do. This case is out of juice again and our best choice is to retreat now. We've caused too much attention in battle, so let's head back in.

They all agreed and ran for the door that they came out earlier but came across more demons in front of them. With no where else to run, they were in deep trouble. Although, they weren't expecting a cavalry when a portal suddenly appear in front of the demons. Then, a holy water was thrown out at the demons from the portal near the entrance and got disintegrated when the bomb exploded. A group walked out of the portal, to realize that their cavalry were Jenny, Danny, Riku, Minnie, and Grim Jr.

Khoa- Oh thank god, I'm glad you guys showed up.

Jenny- When it comes to a friend who is endanger….

Grim Jr. – We're always there to help, but I still hate you.

Khoa- Geez thanks for the compliment. Well, now that your all here, can we all just get inside the castle before the demons behind us try to kill us?

The team ran back in the castle in a short time, lucky to know that the demons didn't followed them behind for some reason. The team was united once again, hoping that with enough support, they will be able to destroy the third Hell Gate. Although, they discuss about the situations that they were about to face over at the Hell Gate.

Khoa- So, I'm guessing that all you guys are gonna help me destroy the last Hell Gate.

Danny- But what's the point of destroying the gate? I thought that you're suppose to open it.

Khoa- Unfortunately, it was just a misunderstanding. You see, opening it is meaningless to do because these gates are only meant to be use as a prison cell. Which means, there's nothing inside the gate; it's just an empty cell like it's their room to sleep in you know. We have to destroy the Hell Gate because the fact that the demons would be use in combat on the battlefield, which is not good.

Blossom- Ok I think it make sense I suppose, but what about your brother. He might come back later when we reach the third gate.

Riku- If he is then will be ready.

Khoa- But he might bring in some back up to help him on this mission, so keep your guards up when we get to our destination.

The whole team walks down the right hallway, happy to be relief that there were no sights of demons around them or ahead of them, but that's what they only thought about. Continuing down on their way to the grand hall room, Khoa felt a presence near by and recognize its demonic power. He suddenly heard few zapping noise springing behind them. He turns around quick with the gun drawn and aimed, but only to find the hallway empty. The rest of the team turn around to notice Khoa was behind.

Jack- What's wrong?

Khoa-….

Danny- Dude you all right?

Minnie- Khoa?

Khoa- Nothing's wrong. I just had a bad feeling that something was following us.

Grim Jr. – Saying the "bad feeling," tells us that something is wrong dude.

Jenny- I don't see anything behind us.

Riku- Come on, we need to get moving.

Khoa- Yeah…

He looks behind again to make sure that they weren't being stalked, but when they enter into the grand hall room, a yellow lighting zaps from one spot to the wall and stops when it touch the ground. It growl in a low tone and quickly zapped away in a flash. Back with the group, Blossom notice that Buttercup was bleeding below her knee.

Blossom- Hey Buttercup, I think you should rest and let me check your wound.

Buttercup (stubborn) – I'm fine! I don't need to rest when we got a mission to take.

Khoa- You know I kind of feel bad that I've been driving yawl with me in this mission without some rest so let's do that.

Jack- Please let me check your knee Buttercup and be respectful to your sister.

Buttercup (blush) - Oh…fine. Sorry Sensei.

Riku- Alright then, I guess we rest up and figure out a better way to know what Kane might be planning on.

Khoa- And how are we going to do that?

Riku- We had the KND from sector V to scout ahead to the Hell Gate and see if anyone is waiting for us.

Jenny- I didn't remember them coming in for this mission.

Danny- Well, I guess they're only going to check just to make sure. Hey Number 1, you on the speaker now?

Number 1 responds back from the pod with a special box behind its back.

Khoa- What is that?

Riku- Oh that box is a USB portable signal that let us contact HQ and others at anytime we want.

Khoa- And why didn't the three geniuses install it earlier.

Riku-…That's your problem.

Khoa- Great… (I think some the cartoons still don't trust me especially when I'm a demon in this world.)

Over the mountains and through the mine field where the Hell Gate was in the abandon mine facility, the kids were hiding behind a half broken brick wall near the cave mine entrance. Number 5 kept a close eye on the Hell Gate, Number 3 and 4 had binoculars as they watch out for any intruders coming by, Number 2 had a radio pack behind his back, talking to Dexter, and for Number 1, he calls up with Danny on his walkie-talkie pipe phone with antenna on it.

Number 1- This is #1, are you guys over near the mine field right now?

Danny- Technically no, we had to rest in the castle cuz one of our friends got hurt in the fight.

Buttercup (Angry) – NO I WASN'T!!! I WAS DOING FINE WHEN—OW! (yells behind Danny)

Blossom- Hey, stay still so we can wrap it up tight.

Jack- Please be still Buttercup. We're almost done.

Number 1- WHAT!? Why rest now when we have one more Hell Gate left to open—I mean destroy.

Riku- Cool it kid, we know what we're doing. Just watch your back if Kane shows up.

Number 1 (piss) – Argh, FINE! We'll tell you when he's here. (hangs up)

Number 5- Uh #1, he is here and it looks like he brought some company too.

Over by where Number 5 was looking at, a portal was open near the Hell Gate. As the group all walked out of the portal and gather around. In the middle of the group was none other than Kane. The others that were in the group were Him, Oogie Boogie, Vlad, Vixen, Xemnas with his new member, Brick, Butch, and Boomer. The KND hid away before they were spotted when they eavesdrop and watch the villains plan on something. Kane walks up to the Hell Gate and place his hand on it and then suddenly lit his hand on fire.

Kane- Whoa, looks like this guy got a temper, but not as much as Bael though.

Him- Now, how exactly are you going to open it?

Kane- Watch and learn, oh and Boogie, you might want to step back when he comes out or otherwise you'll get burn in seconds.

Oogie- Do you think that I'm stupid? No way am I gonna see this demon spark on me. HELL NO!

Oogie takes a few steps back and so did the rest of the group. Kane pulls out a Blood Stone from his pocket and place it on the gate. Once the stone was place in, the red glow lines began to spread out fast, covering the whole gate in blood lines. Kane notice a pulse coming out from the gate as it begins to open, burning it right through until it was big enough for the demon to be free. The demon flew out sky high and landed into the old house mines in front of him and roars in power. With a powerful roar, the houses were engulf by his fire and were being burn to ashes. The demon was on fire with two horns pointed up, had four claw legs which almost make him look like a fuse horsemen, holding a burning stone sword on his left hand, two short wings behind his back, and a ignited flame tail. The fire demon turns around when he spotted Kane and jump right back up to him when the rest of the group became alarm and back away. The demon came face to face with the demon hunter and glares with its orange flame eyes.

Kane- It's good to see you again Berial. I hope you don't mind if you could help me out with my plan?

Berial- Oh…I'll help you alright when YOU'RE DEAD!!

The fire demon made a thrust towards Kane with his flame sword but suddenly, it was stopped with a powerful draw. From where Kane was, he held out his new customize sword of Alastor, holding off the flame sword by the point tip of his sword to Berial's. He immediately swings the flame sword away when Berial resisted back, but didn't attack again.

Kane- If you could give me a moment, I would like to make a proposal. And I know that you and I never get along when we see each other so I'll cut to the chase.

Berial- I will not offer myself to help you demon hunter. You are the one that I want to kill and avenge my conspirators that died before me.

Kane- Which is why you'll get your chance soon; but first if you want to defeat me, you'll need to challenge my brother first.

Berial-….

Kane- Its simple Berial, All you have to do is kill my brother when he comes, stay free from the Hell Gate, and better, you get to face me. Do we have an agreement?

Berial- Hmm…very well then, I will accept this offer…for now. But you better not—

Then something got his attention and began sniffing up to his nose a few times and quickly swings his sword across his right side where the half broken wall was, revealing five KND agents.

Berial- Puny humans, think that you could hide from me?

Number 4- HEY, we not humans! We're the kids—

Number 5- You idiot we are human, but he called us puny.

Number 4- So?

Number 5- Puny means that we're kids #4.

Number 4- Oh…I knew that.

Number 1- KND RETREAT!!!

Kane- Oh great, more kids to be annoyed. Boomer, capture them before they get away.

Boomer flew off in a snap, chasing after the KND that ran inside the mine. As for the rest of the villains, they wait for the arrival of their foes to come.

Back at the castle, the team was almost ready to move out soon, but it was delayed for a moment when Riku moan in pain since he hadn't recovered well from his wound.

Khoa- Hey I thought you were ok.

Riku- I have a reason to come here.

Bubbles- Which is?

Riku- I had a dream when a voice echo inside my heart. I recognize it from before and realize that it was Sora. But his voice sound a little different, however, he was trying to tell me something like he was trying to tell me that he might show up soon.

Khoa- But wait, what happen to him? I kind of thought that he was still around, but I don't see him around the ship.

Riku- That's because Sora was gone forever.

A moment of silence came in, the fact that the team didn't want to know the tragedy that Riku had before, but Khoa wanted to know more and tries to convince him to tell. Though Riku felt uncomfortable about it because it was unbearable for him to talk about his mistake, but despite the situation they were in, he must tell him.

Riku- But that was only a theory; I thought that he died, but somehow I still feel that he's still alive out there.

Khoa- So what really happen to you and Sora?

Riku- The incident happen a year ago when Sora, Kairi, and I were hanging out together like the usual times in Destiny Island after we defeated Organization 13 and save the world once again.

**Flashback****:**

A year ago, in Destiny Island, where the two keyblade masters live with a friend spend time together as like they always do in their childhood memories. Sora and Kairi were sitting on the paupo tree that was bent half way on the very small peninsula. Riku however, was only watching from the beach afar near the dock, waiting for the two love birds to be done with.

Riku (thought) - Oh man, I knew that Sora would always try to let out his feelings like I told him to but ends up taking more time on talking. Oh well, I guess its his discussion whether he tells her now or later.

He notice Sora and Kairi were done with their conversation and walked back down from the bridge. Right before Riku get onto his own boat, he heard a scream. He twirl around quick to find Kairi already surrounded by heartless while Sora tries to save her, cutting down any heartless in his path. Riku join in the fray for a few minutes, helping his friends out but suddenly felt something dark that was seeping out of his heart when it started burning up his chest. He went down to his knees when the pain started kicking in, it was too great and he couldn't get up when he heard a voice echo into his mind.

???- You intend to resist me every time when I ask you to use darkness.

Riku- Damn it…I thought you were gone for good.

???- It is futile to resist the darkness. If you do not accept my offer, then you will regret it.

Riku- GO BLOW YOURSELF!!!

???- Very well, you leave me no choice.

Back into the reality, Riku was down to his knee when darkness begins to form around him, it lashes out tight dark ropes around him, making it impossible to escape. Kairi notice Riku was in trouble after Sora saved her. He quickly ran up to Riku and use his keyblade to light away the darkness around Riku, but it was too late. Darkness form around his body into a shell and that the dark shell was so thick, not even one glimmer of light could penetrate it.

Sora- Riku! Are you ok?

No response came back to him, but it wasn't going to stop Sora from letting his best friend free. He bashes down the shell many times as possible but no luck. Kairi notice that some the heartless such as the knights bow down and stood still as if they were waiting for something to happen. The heartless didn't do anything at the time nor did they didn't feel offensive when Sora was bashing the shell with his keyblade. Nothing happen yet, until the Sora began to hear a crack coming from the shell. Within a second, it explodes in a violent blow, making Sora fly back further away from Kairi. After the shell was broken, the clouds began to form up in the sky and darken it quickly as the heartless look up to the darkness flames forming around a figure. It was Riku in his dark form, but something was different about him. His eyes were dark red, he had armor plates on both arms and legs with boots, he was holds a new keyblade but doesn't have a keychain called the Soul Blade, and he has a shadow form behind him, having a heart shape in its belly, and wrapped bandages on its face. It was his Celtic Guardian originally from none other than Ansem and by the looks of it, he seems to be to one possessing Riku now.

Kairi- Riku, is that you?

Ansem Riku- Sorry princess, but Riku is no longer here. I'll be taking his place now.

Kairi- What have you done to him!?

Ansem Riku- If you really wish to know, then come with me so I may continue my quest of finding Kingdom Hearts once more.

Ansem, in Riku's body, walks up slowly to Kairi while she steps back but was corner off by heartless. Before Ansem was about to touch her, Sora use his thunder magic and shocked off most of the heartless. Kairi was able to get beside Sora while he defends her against Ansem.

Ansem Riku- I guess you don't realize this but I'm in control now.

Sora- What happen to Riku, TELL ME!

Ansem Riku- If you let me have the princess, then I will tell you.

Sora- I'm not that stupid to let her go, Ansem. Now tell me now! What did you do to him?

When Ansem was about to attack, he was held back for some reason when suddenly, Riku regain in control; trying to prevent Ansem from using him again.

Riku- Sora, listen to me, the darkness inside of me is swallowing my heart. I lost the light inside of me and at this rate, Ansem will control me. Please, you must—

Sora- No way am I going to do that Riku!

Kairi- Well, how are we going to save him? If we don't do something then…then….

Sora couldn't find a better solution to help his best friend and he wasn't willing to loss him again. Then, he had a thought, it was something that a keyblade master must never do but only if it is the master's wish to make. He stares at Kairi with a guilty face, but tries to smile when she look back at him with a confuse look.

Sora- Kairi, can you do me a favor? Will you watch over Riku when I get him out?

Kairi- What are you getting at?

Sora- I wish I could be with you all the time, but this is something that I need to do to save Riku.

Kairi- Your not making sense Sora, are you trying to—

Sora- Please, do it for me. I know this is crazy but, it's the only way that can save him, so don't try to stop me

Kairi-…ok…I will.

The heartless began to surround them as Riku tries to bare the pain from darkness within him. With no time to lose, Sora breaks for it as he runs towards his best friend. Kairi didn't understand what he was planning to do but she knew that something was wrong. When Sora got close to Riku, he quickly grabs the Soul Blade and stabbed it into his chest. Riku was stun to see his friend to do it without even knowing what he was doing. Sora then uses his keyblade and gave it to Riku by hand.

Sora- Don't worry, darkness won't consume you as long as you have my keyblade. That way, he will never come back to control you again.

Riku- But…but what about….

Sora- I have to let darkness take me so I can lend you my light.

Riku- Why are you doing this for me? Kairi really loves you and yet your just gonna throw your life away just like that.

Sora- Just promise me, that you'll hold this.

Sora pulled out his silver king necklace and gave it to Riku as the dark pools began to take over Sora, wrapping him up slowly while the light from his heart becomes dimmer. As for Riku, his remaining darkness was sealed back to his heart and the fact that he no longer posses the Soul Blade, but instead it chose Sora as its new keyblade master. When Sora was out of reach, the darkness vanish into thin air, leaving no trace behind but the king chain necklace that Riku holds now. The heartless fled away also when the dark clouds moved away. It was sunset since everything is back to normal now. However for Kairi, she was stun to believe that Sora was gone. She walks slowly to where he once stood before he disappeared, she knelt down to the sand and started to cry. Riku could only watch his friend sob for their lost friend and yet, couldn't find a better way to comfort her because he felt guilty that he didn't even stop Sora from helping him. Only watching her cry for a few minutes, she stood up slowly and walk to Riku who was holding his necklace chain. When he thought that Kairi was going to say something horrible to him, he only heard a small soft tone from her voice, but stutters a little.

Kairi-Riku…d…do you think…he'll be back?

With no words left to say for Kairi, he became ashamed and looked at her with a sad look. She knew how Riku feels and doesn't want to say anything because he believe that it was his fault for not fighting hard enough or try to convince Sora to stay back, but either way none them wouldn't help anyway. Riku leans close by Kairi's left ear and whispered. Within a second, Kairi burst out in tears again and hugs Riku tight and later, he did the same.

**Flashback end**

No words were spoken from neither one of the team, it was only a silence moment when Riku finish his memory lane. Khoa never thought that any cartoons in the world he's in now could end in a tragic way. He thought that, it was nearly destine only if their storyline goes along with the usual, but not how it is today. It was more like these cartoons, games, or other things that exist could have a similar life like in the human world. He only hope he could've done in anyway to help Riku, but it was his business; not for the likes of a demon to know about. He walks up near the front gate and looks behind to see the team a bit down even for Jack, who seems to feel guilty also for the lost of his family and the clan that he still remembers. Khoa scratch his head, thinking that he needs to get them worked up so they could continue their mission.

Khoa- Riku, I'm really sorry about what happen to your friend, but don't let it stop you. If you think Sora is still out there, then don't give up hope and look for him. And same goes for most of yawl; I know you guys also suffer the hard times when you lost someone or did something horrible in all but you guys are still here and still have a life to look up to your future. For me, my life was long gone before I even set foot to your world, but I still got a job to do.

Blossom- Yeah but what would you be doing to him if you finally defeat him?

Khoa- Isn't it obvious?

Bubbles- You would still kill him even though he's your brother?

Khoa- He's not my brother anymore when he took away someone I loved so much. I failed to protect her and I failed to help my brother. What choice do I have to make?

Minnie- But will you do if you accomplish your goal? What will you do when that time comes?

The moment of silence came in once again, but only to hear the blizzard wind blowing outside slowly. He never thought about what he was actually going to do after he finish off his brother. He knows can't go back to the demon world since the Demon Hunter base was long gone, the remaining demon hunters were dead because of the demons that swarm into there base, and he had no where else to go. His life was left in ruins and that he can't live up to his painful memories in his head with all the blood spilled by his brother and "hers". Khoa turns away, only to stare blank at the gate and finally answer.

Khoa- Once I finish my brother, I will kill myself.

With his word spoken out before he walked out of the castle, the team were shocked and speechless to actually hear it from him. Only to be sad that they only known him a few times and thought that he wasn't much of a bad person. However, they were more likely worried especially for Minnie who thinks that death wasn't the answer. Soon as the gate closed, the team quickly followed him and were able to catch up with him from the bridge.

Danny- Whoa hold up there buddy, why kill yourself? This never seem to happen to anyone in our world when someone is depress.

Khoa- Whoop de do…I'm so lucky. Look the thing is that I got no where else to go once I finish this business. And besides, you guys think that I'm kind of weird or maybe a bit insane.

Bubbles- Actually, I thought that you were more kind.

Khoa- What makes you say that I'm kind?

Bubbles- Well for one thing, you made me feel comfortable when I was worried. You spoke in a nice tone voice without hesitation which made me feel calm and determine.

Buttercup- Yeah right. When we were fighting against the two Rowdy boys, you stood your ground and let that blue boy hit with one blow and took you away.

Bubbles- He only did it to save me so his brother won't know his true personal side.

Blossom- Wait, what do you mean?

Bubbles- Well it started off like this….

Bubbles explain in every detail, giving the group a hard time to understand what she was saying. Once she finish off her last sentence, pretty much everyone on the bridge were lost and had no idea what she actually said because she was talking too fast. Khoa decides to fill her in with short note.

Khoa- Uh, she means that Boomer has change and pretty much he doesn't want to fight with the Powerpuff Girls like he usually does back then.

Blossom- I don't know, are you really sure Bubbles?

Bubbles- If I wasn't, wouldn't you, Buttercup, and me be here right now?

Jenny- She does have a point there.

Buttercup- But still, we aren't sure about that Bubbles. What if he's just pretending to be nice so he could ambush us?

Bubbles (blush)- I know because… because…

Khoa- Because Boomer has a heart of a human being. Meaning, he loves her.

Grim Jr. - What makes you think that Boomer actually loves her?

Khoa (thought) - Oh I just know… (Rather not tell them the real reason or otherwise, things would get ugly)

Danny- Hey guys, I think we should get moving before—

The pod suddenly started to ring and vibrate, flying crazy around Khoa as if someone was calling. Khoa push the button when a huge crying girl sound broke out from the pod. It was so loud; that it nearly made Khoa bleed out from his ears since he had issues with kids screaming. Then in a second, Number 1 talks out on the pod.

Number 1- This is #1 calling for back now! We've been spotted by Kane's monster and they have sent off a RowdyRuff agent to go after us.

Danny- Wait, where are you at now?

Number 1- We're still in the mine field, but we can't get this blue boy off our back. He's too powerful!

Bubbles- No…that can't be…is that Boomer #2?

Number 2- I think so, but their something different about him. WHOA! (Explosion coming from the background)

Bubbles- What do you mean by different?

Number 2- Their something on his head; a red stone or I don't know what it is.

The group looked at Khoa especially for Bubbles who was really worried. Khoa only sigh, meaning that it was really a bad sign.

Khoa- Kane must've place the Blood Stone on Boomer's head, making him more aggressive and deadly.

Blossom- Oh no…why would they do that?

Khoa- What do you think? Boomer helped you and Buttercup escape, he even had to face his own brother. It was a risk, but he actually did it for Bubbles. If it wasn't for him, well you should know what would have happen next. But we need to help Boomer and fast.

Grim Jr. – Shouldn't we be looking for the Hell Gate?

Khoa- It's up across the mountain; we'll have to go through the mine field. That's where will meet the KND, if they are ok.

Jack- Then time is of the essence, we must move quickly. Those kids need our help.

They all ran across the bridge until they come to the gateway exit, but up ahead, something was waiting for them. Once they come across six huge pillars, demons appear from the portal holes from multiple places. The demons like the frosts and scarecrows showed up, crowded up in front of the team and blocking the path to the mountains. The red webs appear behind the bridge that they just past in, leaving up to the team to fight against the horde. Grim Jr. and Minnie transform quickly into their demon form, ready to take the action again, with Jenny, Danny, and the rest of the others come into their combat position.

Grim Jr. – Looks like things just get better and better these days.

Khoa- You think you could take them on? I'm a little weak on some of these frost demons.

Grim Jr. – You're a demon hunter, I don't baby sit with jackass like you.

Khoa- Ok Prince reaper, if think this is easy then I guess you wanna bet on that don't you. I'll take on the big guys and you can take on the others on your right side. First one to get the most kills, gets a free for a pizza while the other that loses has to pay it. What do you say?

Minnie- Why must you bet in a time like this? Brother, we should stay focus on staying—

Grim Jr. – Ha, DEAL!!! (Charges in first)

Khoa- Get ready to get own reaper!

Danny- I think things are gonna get hairy now these days.

Jenny- Come on everyone, we don't want them to be left helpless against these demons.

The team split off into three squads, taking down all the demons that were in their way.

Over the mountain at the Hell Gate, Kane sits patiently with the group that were also waiting, but some were impatient. Kane then sense a powerful energy coming outside of the castle from where Khoa's team were at and laughs out loud, giving attention to the villains including Berial.

Berial- What so funny?

Kane- Ah nothing; I just felt a strong presence of a strong demon and I think its going after my brother.

Berial- Hmm, now that mention it I did sense a strange demonic power over there, but I believe that this demon is blind.

Kane- Well of course he's blind, but he's also dangerous too especially when it attacks his own demons just to take the last kill for itself. So we might as well let the blind demon do its job and see how it goes.

While they take their time, Xemnas walks up to a new member of Organization 13, who was just leaning near the Hell Gate while his arm were cross and had the hood on him.

Xemnas- Have you sense his power?

???- I did, but who is he anyway? I never met another keyblade master before.

Xemnas- Do you wish to test his strength to see if he's a match to you.

???- Hmm, that would be interesting Xemnas. I shall challenge him and see if he is worthy.

Xemnas- Wise decision # 14 member or should I say—

Author: Thx for reading and I'll see you in Ch. 12 pt 2. R&R…plz.


	15. Chapter 12 Pt 2

Author: Read the disclaimer. Oh and one more thing, I hope that the ones that are in charge of fan fiction website wouldn't mind if I made a little change. Instead of using the names and when characters says something, it kind of feels like a script for someone to read it out loud as a play if you know what I mean. So I want to be a better author by doing it the right way like the other authors would do. So I hope this chapter would impress you more than the others. Please don't make a complaint, I just want to be better that's all.

Chapter 12

Third Hell Gate

Part 2

Outside in front of Fortuna Castle, the team has come across demons that were in their way where the path leads up to the Hell Gate through the mountain. Grim Jr. and Khoa charged in first after making their stupid bet on who gets the most kills from the previous chapter, leaving the team a bit vulnerable since they need to work together, however things were going well with our heroes. In combat with the demons, Junior cuts off four demons with one swing from his scythe while Khoa was pretty swift and fast with his katana against weak demons. Minnie creates her own bow and shoots off at other scarecrows that were after Bubbles. Blossom huffs in a short breath and blows away her ice power, making them freeze instant. However, it didn't cause affect with the frost demons and went after Blossom, but Jenny steps in to help. She quickly transforms her arm into a flamethrower and pulls the trigger, sending off huge ember flames at the frost demons. They were be melted down pretty easily, but some manage to avoid it. Buttercup notices that the two frost demons were left open, so she flew over to one of them that were not looking behind and quickly grabbed its tail. She started to spin the frost demon around and slowly, she kept twirling around faster and faster until she turns herself into tornado. Danny blasts off few demons that were still frozen from Blossom's ice breath when he saw Buttercup whirling around the demon while smacking off any demons that were near. With a quick thought, he had an idea of dealing off with the demons the easier way.

"Jenny, I want you to gather up any demons that are not ice type and throw them into that tornado." Danny yelled, knowing that the wind was blowing pretty fast with Buttercup causing weather problems.

"Ok Danny, I'm on it!" Jenny replied and immediately flew up in the air to scan the numbers of scarecrows that were still alive. Once she got it done, she flew down to the very end where the demons were not at and transform her hands into a bulldozer scooper. She then pushes most of them into the tornado as the wind sucks them in the vortex. While Jenny continue her work with the demons, Bubbles did the same in helping, but only picks off one demon at a time that are particularly less aggressive. Riku and Jack fights off stronger demons that would get in the way of Danny's plan,.

"I hope his plan has a better way of killing these demons." Riku said. "Cuz, if we get held back, we won't be able to save the KND in time."

"Then time isn't the time we have. Let's do our best to whatever possible way to end this." Jack said confident in battle.

Back with Jenny bringing up one of the last scarecrows to the tornado, it was already full with twenty to thirty demons inside and out, spinning with incredible speed.

"Blossom, let's ice things up and get this done." Danny commanded with a serious look.

"All right, but I hope we wouldn't freeze Buttercup in there." Blossom said with a curious feeling.

As Danny and Blossom flew up in the air, hovering above the tornado where a huge hole of vortex is showing most of the demons are spinning around at a fast pace. Both combine their powers with Danny using his ecto ice blast and Blossom using her ice breath, their powers began to spread off its ice, freezing all the demons inside. Before the ice actually came to the ground from where Buttercup was at since she was inside making the tornado, she quickly stops, letting the ice demon free and manage to fly out of range. The tornado stops as demons rain down from the sky, breaking into small pieces since they were pretty high up from the ground. With that accomplish, there were few demons remaining on the field and they were in a good start to finish them off in time to save the KND. With only two frost demons and a scarecrow left, the team form up together and decide to finish them off at once, but before they were about to do it, two heroes jumped in from different sides of the frost demons and slice them instant. The ice demons turn into ruble pieces as Junior and Khoa appear to take the last kill in front of them as the rest of the team were surprise to see them unharmed during the battle that was thought to last for an hour. Slowly as the two come close the scarecrow, they come in contact close to each other shoulder by shoulder which got them bugged by the fact that one of them would have to win the bet.

"Back off backbone, this pussy is mine!" Khoa yelled.

"No way quack, I'm taking that kill and that's final!" Junior yelled back while shoving Khoa aside but was pushed back.

The scarecrow took a few more step forward, but fell back when it trip on one of the demon's body piece of ice. The two glare at each other, but without paying attention to their surroundings, a zap of lighting teleports and lands on one of the big pillar gate behind the team who were unaware of his presence. Right before the two lift up their blades, a lighting beam shocks the scarecrow from afar and died away. Junior jumps back and thought that Khoa might have a trick up his sleeve for cheating, but he didn't have the power to use lighting. Khoa then realize who took the kill from them and looks behind to see Blitz back again with an unfinished business to take care of. The team also notice what was going on and quickly back away from the demon when it teleported to the ground in front of the castle bridge. It slowly crawls like a lizard, approaching to where the team is standing. Khoa should've known the Blitz demon would come again and quickly triggers in a quick pace in three shots at the demon.

"Hey tough guy, you're looking for me?" Khoa provoke while he flick off his middle finger at the demon. The Blitz turns its attention to the demon hunter and teleport behind him. Khoa flip up backwards to avoid his attack but he hesitated when the demon charged up its thunder power and blasts at him. He was shot right through in the chest while being electrocuted at the same time. After the Blitz stopped, Khoa was blown off from the explosion due to the lightings ability. Bubbles flew by to see him on the floor in pain while little electric energy still flows around his body, meaning Bubbles can't touch him or otherwise, she would get electrocuted also. The demon teleported again but this time it change its attention to the team when it reappeared behind.

"Everyone get back, it's behind us!" Danny warned, able to escape from the demon's attack but Blossom and Minnie didn't get out in time.

When the demon clawed the two girls at once, they were paralyzed from its power. Both dropped to the ground and moan in pain, unable to move as the demon roars right in front of them.

"Blossom, NO!" Bubbles cried.

"You're going to pay for that b*****!" Buttercup cursed and unleashes her rage towards the Blitz with her Butter Crush move.

"Minnie, hang on I'm coming!" Junior yelled, raising high with his scythe and charge in to help Buttercup.

Together they attack at the same time, but with a touch from the demon's lighting shield, they were shocked easily as well and suddenly fell down to their knees. Now that the four were paralyze, Danny quickly flew in front of Blitz and screams out his ghostly whale, sending off the demon flying, but not pretty far enough though. The demon did a somersault, able to gain its balance and suddenly flies back at Danny with a spinning drill tackle with its horn. Danny was struck heavily and fell down to his back due to the impact with its deadly thunder attack.

"AH, damn it. We can't even make a single blow on this guy. And damn, I can't move." Danny complained.

"This demon is stronger than any other that we encountered." Jack thought. Is their a better way to take it down?

"The best opinion is to avoid that thing. We don't want to attack it as long as its shield is still around him." Riku replied.

Blossom, Minnie, Buttercup, and Junior could do nothing else but become helpless to stare at their enemy that took them down. The Blitz roars for his victory as he begins to charge both his claws, ready to annihilate them all. Jenny quickly fires at the demon with her laser gun, but didn't seem to have effect. She thought of using her rockets and explosive gears, but seeing that her friends were too close in range with the demon, she could not. The others that weren't paralyzed couldn't find a better way to help even for Jenny who has some issues with lighting. As for the kids that were isolated, they close their eyes in thought that they were done for, but only to forget that someone was still alive. Right when the Blitz was about to unleash his lighting beam, a blue form shadow pushed both of the demon's claw up, shooting directly in the air. Blossom and the others slowly open their eyes and was surprise of their life savior, Khoa, who was equipped with Gilgamesh. Both of his armor arms were holding the claws up, able to sustain any damage to his electric shield and quickly made a rocket punch out of the demon. It flew back but regains his balance, only to roar back in anger. A pod suddenly flew by towards kids and started to pour out some purple chemical powder which made them move again.

"It's about time; I want to beat the crap out that demon." Buttercup threatened.

"Same here, but we gotta find a way to get rid of that shield." Junior agreed.

"Do you know a way to defeat this demon Khoa?" questioned Minnie with a worried look.

Khoa had never seen or face any demon so powerful from his world but he knows that the shield doesn't last forever. He then remembers seeing the shield being broken into little pieces like they were made out of glass. A quick shot at the demon with gun which hit the shield and his theory was right. The shield piece drops out with each hit taken only in gun range.

"Shoot him down; it's our best shot to take out his shield!"

The team followed his advice as Jenny took out her machine gun, grenades, and rockets and started to fire. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup work together as they flew around the demon while shooting it with their heat vision. Junior, Minnie, Danny, and Riku did the same as well, but for Jack, he didn't have anyway weapons for long range combat. He only watch for a minute as the demon's shield was slowly fading, but the demon itself couldn't take it and quickly teleported back behind them near the pillars as it use its lighting beam in front of them. Luckily, the beam didn't hurt anyone since it only passes through the gap between Khoa and Junior who were able to avoid it in time. Jack notice that the one of the pillars were between the Blitz from where he's standing and quickly had an idea. He rushes to the closest pillar without letting the demon know that he's near. When he was in position in front of the pillar, he measures the cut for the right position so it may work as he hopes it would. And so he slice the very bottom tip of the pillar and kicked it forward as it slowly falls onto the demon and crashed.

"All right Sensei you rock!" Buttercup yelled, but immediately blushed afterwards when Blossom and Bubbles smiled at her. The others notice that the demon was still alive; it was holding the pillar back but couldn't budge because of the weight from it. With a slight chance, the team fire away with everything they got. Mostly for Khoa, he uses the Pandora with a mini gun turret, blazing in rapid speed of fire as the demon's shield was almost gone. However, the demon manages to push it aside and launch himself like a torpedo at Khoa that was causing most of the damage. He saw it coming and switch off Pandora with Gilgamesh and charge up his punch as his rocket thrust pops up from his right arm. The charge started kicking in quickly as the demon draws closer while his friends held him back but it didn't stop him.

With the charge complete, Khoa warned, "Everyone get back now!" Everyone moved away when Khoa and Blitz come into contact up close and suddenly, everything was in slow motion. The demon was slowing down easily, but he was still in midair and close to touching the ground. The others were also in slow motion, only to show their expression of what was about to happen. As for Khoa, he was the only one that wasn't in a time motion. His chest was glowing brightly, the fact that he was able to control time in motion in a short limit due to the payment that requires blood to do it. His rocket punch was ready and as hard as he could, he thrust it with great force. His fist come in contact with the demon's face and slowly in motion, the demon was being pushed as his face was being turned. The rocket was still firing up as his arm begins to push forward. The demon's shield finally disappeared and the time was flowing back to normal again when Khoa deactivate the time power. Blitz was suddenly blown so far away from the punch; it made a sonic boom in a light speed. The demon landed on the bridge as it tries to get up. The team was amazed by Khoa's ability excerpt for Junior who still has issues with him. When the demon was up and ready, he started to float up slowly as the demon's lighting changes color from yellow to red. It was about to go into berserk mode and Khoa knew if he let him take the advantage, then his friends would get into a lot of mess. He draws out Blue Rose and burst out as many shots as he could, but it was too late. By the time, the Blitz had enough power to consume itself; it explodes with huge lighting powers spark in rage. It made its last effort as it teleports within range from where he was standing at and launch himself towards Khoa. This time, the demon impaled him through with his horn and lifts him up. The others only gasp to watch helplessly as Khoa was taking a lot of damage from the lighting. Khoa couldn't budge since the horn was deeply through his stomach and the back of it. The demon starts roaring for its sacrifice when all of his lighting powers started sparking out of control as Khoa was being shocked in twice of damage by his lighting strike. And then finally, Blitz, the demon, finally gave up its life and then violently explodes in the area, causing the impact of the wind boom to knock the team down. Smokes cover up in every direction including the team that didn't take cover. Few of them were coughing, covering their mouth while the rest put their heads down in case something might happen again. The sound became silent once more, only to hear little breeze of wind blowing to their ears. Riku got back to his feet first, but only to see that smokes were in the way of his view before the rest of the team got back up.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Jenny said and she transforms her two pigtails into huge twin engine fans. She started blowing all the winds around them as the smokes were quickly cleared away. Once Riku had a good view to look, he only saw most of the pillars were broken down, few bricks from the two huge pillar gate fell out, and around the team remain the same. The only thing they notice was that Khoa was missing and he was no where to be found in the area.

"Hey quack, where are you?" Buttercup yelled, but no response came back to them.

"Do you think that the explosion could have killed him?" Jack thought, making the others look worried.

"He can't die that easily from an explosion." Junior rejected with a serious tone, but changes back to his worried moan. "I mean he's a demon right? He can survive anything that comes in his way.

"Geez, I wish I could believe that." Jenny said, still scanning around to find him, but no luck to beginning with. "Though I did see him get stab a few times in the chest, but I'm not sure about that violent explosion from that demon up close. I mean, it was pretty powerful and dangerous.

"Khoa, please say something, anything!" Bubbles screamed as tears slowly dropped down to her cheeks while Blossom comforts her. "Don't worry Bubbles, I'm sure he's all right…I hope." Blossom said, also worried a bit about him.

"It's best that we split up so we can find him faster. I'm sure that he's still alive somewhere." Danny said in hopes that he is right about it.

The team split up shortly with the PPG flying high with Jenny and Danny that are zooming around the spot where the explosion was. Jack and Riku searched around near the bridge and the two big pillars. As Junior and Minnie, they scout around the back to see if he was blown back near the rumble bricks. With names yelled out for him, no luck came out still as they were losing hope, thinking that he was actually dead. Minnie looks around in the rubles to see nothing else but bricks and rocks crumbled up.

"Please be ok Khoa. You promise me you return my necklace." Minnie thought when Junior came up to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. However, he suddenly felt guilty because of his argument with Khoa when they were in the cafeteria.

"Maybe I should have never said something bad to him in the first place. If only I could just try to be a good friend to him, maybe he wouldn't feel too bad about it." Junior said.

"I would never blame you brother for what you said to him and I know you try to be nice, but your jealousy puts you aside from what you become." Minnie replied, trying not to make Junior a bit concern of his past mistake when he was once jealous to her sister.

The search only lasted three minutes and when the team came back together, they were all sad especially for Minnie who seem to lost hope when all the sudden, a beep noise was heard. They look around and saw the pod that was beeping while flying around the ruble that Junior and Minnie checked earlier. The team ran over there to see what the pod was doing. When they got there, the pod slowly flew up close to a big brick wall piece. Riku then realize what it was telling them and yelled. "He's in there! Quick, get him out of there, he's still alive." Everyone freaked out when Riku yelled and realize it too that Khoa was actually buried in the ruble. When Jenny lifts off the big rock with some help from Buttercup, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. There he was, lying still with bloods on his face and his right arm was gone with blood tripping, and his eyes were in blood also. Bubbles gasp as she looked away in crying while Blossom covered her. Jack, Danny, and Riku dragged him out of the ruble as it shows his whole body and clothes ripped up and torn. Jenny scan his body and calculate the chance of his survival when the percentage was shown on her wrist, she was stunned and confuse. Riku check to see what she discovered and then took a step back as everyone stared besides Jenny.

"No way, how can this guy be that powerful?" Riku said with his eyes stares down at Khoa.

"Is he alive or not Riku, please tell me." Minnie pleaded while hugging her brother's arm tight.

With no word spoken out from him, Jenny decides to answer it. "This is really impossible for me to say this but, his survival from the explosion was at 0% and he would have been dead by now, but his status of his heart rate…it still has a pulse."

"So you're saying that he's alive, but dead at the same time?" Danny questioned with a confusing look.

"That's the point; he's dead and not dead. His body was already rotted from so much damage with flesh cut out, bullets chunk into his muscles and brains, and the fact that he gets stab the most. And yet, he still has a pulse from his heart and its running smoothly like a normal human." Jenny explained. "What is he and what makes him this way?" Not before long, they suddenly recognize a voice very close to them.

"Like a said, I'm a demon and demons never die out till they finish their mission." Khoa spoke, but in a low tone despite the fact that it was hard to talk from the injuries from the explosion. Bubbles quickly cried in joy and hugged him in the neck while others were glad that he was ok. Minnie came beside him and places her hand on his, showing that she was happy to see him, but with bloods showing, she felt terribly bad about him.

"I think the pod might have a potion that could help you." Riku said. "In the meantime, someone please nurse him while the rest of yawl go on ahead and find KND members."

"Bubbles, you go on ahead, I'll take it from here." Minnie said and smiled as Bubbles was glad to get the chance to find Boomer and help him.

"Come on Bubbles, let's find your love bird and see if he's a zombie or notButtercup said, but Blossom elbowed her arm.

"Then I guess I'll lead the way, Jenny, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, let's get going." Danny said as they few together up in the mountain hill. When they saw a trail path on the hill, it leads them to the cave where KND were still inside.

Back down from the hill, Riku found some potions and tries to mix them together while Jack took some bandages from the pod capsule and wrap slowly around his right arm that remain intact. Junior scouts around their location just in case if any demons would show and as for Minnie, she took a small towel that she got it warmed up thanks to Riku's magic and clean some the blood stains off from his face. Khoa breathe heavily, but at the same time blush when Minnie smiled. With a look in her face, he then realizes that he forgot something important. He slowly lifts his left hand and put it in his pocket, trying to find it until he felt the metal chain and pulled it out. He showed the necklace to her and places it in her hand as she became surprise by the reaction.

"I almost forgot about the promise earlier, so I'm hoping that you keep it this time. I'm not so good at keeping my promises these days." Khoa said, coughing very little.

Minnie thought about it, but gave the necklace back to him instead and smiled. "I rather let you hold it for me. Besides, the necklace seems to help you a lot more than me."

Khoa gave a confuse expression from Minnie's words, "Huh, I thought this necklace means a lot to you."

"Well I want to thank you for saving me and my friends a lot. You always seem to watch over us like you were our big brother."

"I use to be like that back then when I was young, but I don't think being the "big brother" would make me feel better now." Khoa replied. "But still, it's no problem. I'm glad to help in all because of war started and the fact that my brother is part of it.

"But I'm still a bit concern…about you. Are you really going to kill yourself after this war is over and finish off your brother?" Minnie asked.

Khoa sighed once again despite his stupidity of being a dying hero, he replied. "Since you put it that way, then maybe I would."

"Why would death be the answer to you? I thought you would have a better chance to be—"Khoa interrupted her and explained.

"Death…can be a callous answer to our depressing life. We demon hunters never had hoped to live up to our future. Our only purpose was to hunt down demons and save humanity from never existing life creatures from Hell. After that, we were given two choices to decide our fate. We live on to fight or die to end our misery. That is the rule in the demon world and I have my limits to decide what my fate should be."

Minnie wasn't much surprise to hear it, but she knew that if she let him drift himself into dying for freedom, then nothing would be the same without him. Junior then kneels down behind Khoa and places his hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't let you do that Khoa. Not even one chance I would let you." Junior said, making Minnie comfort and happy that he was supporting Khoa.

"And why is that Junior? Is it because your still piss off about me and want to have a bet again? "Khoa asked with a compliment.

"Well it's not that, but it's because we…we…we're…." Junior stutters a bit to find the right word to say something nice for him. But then Minnie took over for him and finishes his last sentence, "Because we're your friends Khoa and we cared about you."

Khoa became stun and yet warm on the inside to hear something that he hadn't heard for a while ever since he was stuck in the demon world forever back then. He then finally had the chance to say it, "I don't know what to say, but thanks guys."

Junior and Minnie smiled when Jack finish patching up his wounded right shoulder.

"Their, that should do it. But are you sure you'll be able to continue the mission without your right arm?" Jack said, concerned.

Riku got up when he finish creating an elixir and gave it to Khoa to drink. Though he was nervous to try it because he never thought how potions would taste in there world.

"What's wrong, you never try this stuff before?" Riku said, curiously.

"Uh, what does it taste like anyway?" Khoa shrugged. "I mean I know it might help but does it taste like—

Junior interrupts by shoving the bottle into his mouth without a word. The liquid inside the bottle slowly drains down to his mouth, through his throat, and into his stomach. When the bottle was empty, Khoa push the bottle aside and quickly got up and yelled at him.

"WHAT THE HELL! You almost made me drown from that stupid potion you...." He stops complaining to realize that he was actually standing up in full recovery. Junior grinned and laughs a little, "I couldn't help it; you were scared to drink it so I wanted to help out." Junior said sarcastically.

"Ok well the next time you really want to help, don't shove into my mouth like I'm a baby crying for milk." Khoa replied, and everyone started laughing. Khoa looks at their happy faces when they were laughing; it reminded him about something important.

He then thought about his childhood past with his old friends. It became an old experience he never had for a long while, like something was missing in his life, something very interesting when it comes to playing with your friends. At last, he found the answer for what was missing; happiness. Khoa only sighs for a moment when a sudden explosion erupt the mountain hill. Everyone stopped and looked up to see smokes coming out from the far end of the cave where Danny and his friends went in earlier.

"That explosion came from inside the cave— Junior wondered.

"Damn, Danny and the others are still inside!" Riku yelled.

"Then we got no time to lose. Over there, that's our way up to the hill." Khoa commanded, pointing north east of the hill where it shows few steps to climb and stairs that lead up to the path. "Minnie, Junior, you guys go ahead of us since you two can fly, will be ok going on our own. Will try to get there as soon as we can!

"Alright dude, watch yourself. Come on Minnie, we have to save our friends." Junior said as he and his sister transform into their demon form, sprouting out their dark spike wings, they flew up the hill to where the cave is. Left only Riku, Jack, and Khoa to climb on their own, they tried to pace themselves, but it wasn't easy for Khoa since he lost his right arm. Using only his left hand was hard for him to keep up as Jack almost forgot about him and jumped down to give him a hand. It only took them a few minutes to get to the hill path that leads away to the incident. Once they check the scene, they were glad to see that everyone made it out. With Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Jenny, Danny, and the rest of the KND, they all made it back from the explosion. Though, Number 4 and 5 were injured, everyone was in good condition. Riku walked up to Number 1 who only had a torn shirt, few crack of his sunglass and scars of his pants.

"What happen in there? " Riku asked immediately, but Number 2 spoke first about the incident.

"Ok we were like trying to run away while that blue kid was shooting us down with his heat vision, we forgot to place the ropes to the 2nd floor earlier when we came across a small waterfall but we luckily had jetpacks and flew up to the 2nd floor, then we equip ourselves with two by four technology weapons with gumball pistols, mustards, and more awesome firepower. We were so close in shooting him down, but he was too strong and we lost, but we were saved by the PPG. Bubbles tried to stop the blue kid from killing us but he resisted back and suddenly created huge mega ball energy likes from the crazy fighting shows and then BOOM, smokes clogged up the mine but we were once again saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls." Number 2 explained, causing everyone to be in a silent moment. However, Number 1 summarizes the event to Riku about the incident including the location of the Hell Gate. Things settle down later after the smoke cleared away, Number 3 notice blood stains on Khoa's right arm and screams so loud, she almost made an avalanche come down from where they are as she quickly hid behind Number 4 who also stares at it.

"Take it easy #3. What's gotten into you?" Number 2 questioned, but then Number 5 found out about it. "Uh #5 knows why she was screaming. Look, he lost his right arm."

"I guess you kids never seen this kind of injury before have you?" Khoa asked and the KND turn their heads from left to right twice, meaning they said no. He sighs and looks at his remaining part of his right side. He started feeling down despite the fact he could never beat Kane if he was only right handed.

Bubbles had tears in her eyes, knowing how she feels about Boomer being nice in all, but turns into a monster; she wanted to stop his suffering. She then asks Khoa about the Blood Stone that was stuck into Boomer's forehead.

"Please, tell me; is there a way to save him without hurting him?" Bubbles ask, a bit worried that he might say no, but that wasn't on his mind to say.

"Well, there is a way, but it's very risky. These Blood Stones aren't that easy to crack it out. Killing would be the best answer, but not for someone who is very special to him like you. The best chance to remove the stone is if Boomer regains control of his mind and at the right time, you will have to remove it before it takes over him again." Khoa answered.

"But how would I make him gain control? Do I need to—?"

"This is your choice to make here. Whether you try to talk to him up close or if that doesn't work, then love would be the answer." Khoa interrupted, giving two advices for Bubbles, but she was more embarrassed about the second choice. "If you know what I mean by love."

Bubbles blushes as her face turns slightly red while Blossom smiled and hugged her, but Buttercup became disgusted with it.

"Uh yak, love disgust me." Buttercup said, putting out her tongue.

"Ok guys, enough. We need to gear up and get ready once we reach our destination. #1, can you tell us who's over there waiting for us?" Riku said, seemed very serious.

"We found out that there was a group a people that were with Kane. There was Him, Oogie Boogie, Vlad, Vixen, Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Xemnas with his new member. No details on the new guy and that's all we got." Number 1 explained, cause Riku to be silent. "Do you know one of them?"

"Vlad is here!? I didn't think he would be waiting for us there." Danny said, popping his knuckles.

"If Vixen wants a fight, I'll give her one and she won't forget not to mess with me." Jenny yelled, with determination.

"It looks like we have to fight the RowdyRuff Boys again girls." Blossom said, knowing that Bubbles would have to fight too. Then suddenly, Buttercup comforts her for once in an awhile.

"Look girl, I don't like to be mushy and nice in all, but you need to pull yourself together. He's depending on you to save him and he…he…really likes you. So don't let your guard down when you face him. Do whatever you can to help him; Blossom and I will hold back the other boys, and don't worry you can count on us to support you girl so we're in this together right." Buttercup encourage, giving Bubbles some backbone of her confidents and smiled.

"Wow Buttercup, I never thought you would say anything nice to me like that." Bubbles said.

"Well you know, I don't get into details with passion so do what you gotta do, right Khoa." Buttercup said, turning away from Bubbles while crossing her arms. Khoa smiles and looks at everyone who were ready to fight, but then notice that Junior and Minnie seemed worried.

"Hey, are you two alright over there?" Khoa asked as Junior and Minnie turn back to look at him.

"Him and Oogie Boogie could be a problem." Junior said, looking down as if he already given up from the fight.

"Oogie is just a bagged up jackass who gambles a lot." Khoa informed. "But Him, I could understand that kind of situation. Can you try to explain how yawl met them and what happen to both of you in the end?" Khoa asked again, already knows how it really happen, he pretends that he doesn't know about it. Minnie didn't answer to that question since she knew how painful it was to remember. Then Junior took over and tells his side story.

"My sister…was torn apart by Oogie's Pumpkinator and was later taken away from an angel. I was sent out by this weird ghost name Clockwork to save my sister with a help from the same angel. We met Jeff and this girl name Mimi, but we were betrayed and ambush later. Him showed up in person and my sister was taken control because she was the source to control the demon Pumpkinator that I took control earlier. It wasn't that easy to save her though, but luckily we were able to escape, but separately. Later I was sent back to Halloween Town, get caught by the demon monster and Minnie tried to save me, but we were eaten. Inside the belly of the beast, I met Nergal in person before but as a holographic person. We found Minnie later and saved her, and then escape out of the demon…almost. I was back into my skeleton body but still possessed by the demon, however, Minnie stopped him and saved me. We found Minnie's body later that was left remain of her part and brought her back to life as a zombie. That's about it." Junior said, summarizes the event. Though Khoa became more confuse about Minnie's look right now. She was still human as usual and nothing was different about it. However, he notices a strange glow of her ring from her right hand.

"So somehow you found a way to make her human again…with that ring right?" Khoa questioned which cause Minnie to shudder a little. "I'm sorry to bring that up but I knew there was something different in the picture from the big meeting. I remember that my brother notice the difference about you and knew that you were dead already."

"This ring was given by heaven. My father spoke to them in deals and hopes of bringing back my human form and gave me this." Minnie finally replied, held tight by Junior's arm. "If I face Him, then he might try to take control over me again."

Khoa looked at her, knowing that she was shaking a little; she was still the same girl that he had seen before from the castle when he woke up. She was dressed nicely in her school uniform, have two grey eyes, blonde hair, black headband, red stocks, and black ballet shoes. He then thought about asking one more question, but puts it aside since he forgot that they were still on a mission. Number 5 then talks to Khoa, "Wait, there's one more. #5 saw your brother brought out a big flame demon monster with a huge flame sword or something."

Only to sigh again, knowing that he would have to face another demon, but luckily, it's the last one he'll ever face to finish his mission. He then makes a short speech to everyone, "Listen up guys, we know what we're facing and we all know how dangerous there are. We can't let their fear stop us from finishing this mission, so we all need to focus because we're dealing with my brother got it."

Everyone looked down for a moment, but then looked back up towards him with determine eyes. He walks up slowly toward the cave and spoke without turning his head.

"Always remember, support your comrade like he's your friend and fight till the end."

Riku was stun to see him encourage others to fight against their fears even if everything seems a bit down. He then notices Number 4 getting up slowly and said, "Hey wait for me, I want some piece of the action—OUCH!" Number 4 fell back down in pain from his leg.

"Don't strain yourself #4. You need to rest for now." Number 3 said concern of his wounded leg.

"#3 is right, we done our job and we need to return back to base." Number 1 agreed.

"Well then Jack, you watch over the KND and get them back to HQ. We'll take it from here, right guys." Riku said.

"Ha, you know it." Buttercup said, giving thumbs up for the team.

"Good luck to you all, and may you return back safety." Jack said before he followed back with the KND down the hill.

Soon Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Riku, Jenny, Danny, Minnie, and Junior join along side with Khoa as they enter into the cave and what lies ahead would be their worst nightmares.

Back at the Hell Gate, with most of the area burned down with few flames still ignited, Kane notice that Boomer return. He had fail in eliminating the spies, but he forgets about it and decides to move on with the plan going on. Not only that, his wait of time is over and Khoa's team are about to approach into their territory. He gave the signal to the others, letting them know about their special guests.

"Listen up everyone, you know who you're facing and you're all dying to meet them again in person. So give them a warm welcome, and play nice. Some of them do break easily." Kane announce and laugh in excitement.

Soon, the villains beside Xemnas and his new member join in and laughed while Berial on the other hand stays calm and awaits his opponent's arrival.

**Good versus Evil**

Khoa vs. Berial

Danny vs. Vlad

Jenny vs. Vixen

Minnie vs. Him

Junior vs. Oogie Boogie

Blossom vs. Brick

Buttercup vs. Butch

Bubbles vs. Boomer

Riku vs. Xemnas's apprentice

Author: Boy am I slacking off these days. Typing the way this has to be takes longer than I thought. Oh well, I guess that's how I work these days. See ya later. R&R…


	16. Chapter 12 Pt 3

Author: Hey again guys…read the disclaimer. And don't forget to review it after your finish with the chapter. This chapter really kills me a lot. I had to make some changes a little more to the story plot and I almost screw it up on some the concept. *Sigh* Well anyway, I'm very sorry for the delay in all.

Chapter 12

Third Hell Gate

Part 3

From where we left off, the team are inside the mine where they are about to come across their greatest foes on the other side. With Kane waiting for his arrival, Khoa had to be ready for what's coming for him, even though he lost his right arm from the previous battle, he had to move on, no matter the cost. Though knowing that it was going to be hard of him, but with his teammates on his side they might have a chance to get through their next battle. When they came across a small waterfall near the old wooden balcony from where there standing at, they looked down to see few demons were below them.

"This shouldn't problem, so one of you guys just go down there and deal with them quick." Riku commanded as Junior and Danny volunteered and jumped down for a surprise attack. There were only three scarecrows when Junior landed on the flooded floor first and attack with Danny helping him out by blasting his ghost powers. Meanwhile, behind the group that was waiting, one of them notices Khoa wasn't behind them for some reason.

"Hey, where's Khoa, I remember that we kind of walk ahead of him but he's not behind us." Jenny said while others looked around until Buttercup found Khoa kneeling near a small coal car. When Blossom and Buttercup came up close to check, they saw blood was dripping slowly out from his empty right arm.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding." Blossom said after making a gasp and stepped away in a few distance. It caught others attention when Jenny checks his arm that was bleeding.

"I might have a chance in stopping the blood from spilling and— HOLY MOLY!!!" Jenny gasps when the others saw bloods were dripping from his nose and mouth. Junior and Danny, who came back up second later, didn't know what was going on until they caught sight of blood.

"What happen to him?" Junior asked, but no one was sure what was wrong until they heard him whispered weakly, "Guys don't worry about it, just go without me. I need to do something alone for now."

The others were pretty worried about leaving him behind and knowing that they needed him for their mission, they refuse to walk away.

"Don't worry about it!?" Buttercup said. "Dude, you're bleeding really badly." Khoa slowly turn around and lean behind the coal car, showing the rest of the blood stains on his clothes while some of the girls freaked out and moved away.

"I know that, but I just need some space all right. Just head down the water fall and wait for me near the exit." Khoa said. "I'll catch up with you guys as soon as possible; there's something that I got to deal with." Riku became disturbed and worried like the others, but a better chance of getting through the mission is to trust him.

"Everyone, let's give him some space." Riku said, but Blossom disagrees. "I don't like the idea of leaving him behind."

"Don't worry about me. Just trust me on this, I got to fix this first ok and I don't need any help; I can handle it." Khoa complained, hoping that everyone would leave him in peace. No one responded, but only looks at Riku, who thinks of him as a leader. It only made him nervous for a moment, but being nervous wasn't the time to waste and decided, "Will wait for you near the exit, but you better get it done, cuz we might get caught by surprise if we stay down too long. So don't be late when it happens." Khoa nodded and the team walks away as they hop down on to the flooded floor, but nobody notice that Minnie was the last one left behind. She didn't follow her team or her brother but instead hid away behind the cave wall between the wooden plank balcony and the solid soil. She peeks to see what was going to happen when she was confused to hear Khoa talking to himself. But what she doesn't know about is something was inside his mind, someone that he knows who he was actually talking to.

"How embarrassing of you to lose you're arm like that from that pathetic demon." Vergil taunted, making Khoa get annoyed by his insult.

"Hey, I never fought that demon before ok! You could have at least given me some hint about that demon." Khoa complained. Though Vergil didn't say anything for a moment till Khoa argues again. "What am I suppose to do now? I can't beat Kane or that demon from the Hell Gate. I'm nearly hopeless without my arm and I'm not good with my left hand." Then finally Vergil response back, but makes a low tone of his voice as if he had a secret to reveal.

"Listen very closely demon hunter. Life isn't easy if you don't have power to win. I told you this before, you need more power to win and I'm going to help you on that, starting with that useless rotted arm of yours."

Suddenly, Khoa felt a pulse vibrate from his right side and felt the pain erupting with blood spilling out a lot faster than before. The pain was so intense, that he even tries to bite his own left arm to control the pain, but it never helped. Not knowing that someone was watching, Minnie became terrified when her eyes widen to see blood being spilled without making a peep. Back with Khoa again who was in immense pain, tries to resist but Vergil interrupted. "Theirs no point in resisting; you'll will make it worse. Just stay calm and focus on letting out your demonic power." Khoa was only confuse about Vergil helping him out and asked, "What are trying to do with my right arm?" Vergil only laughed once and spoke back.

"You're so persistent in asking so many questions; I'm trying to make a new arm so it will help you bring in end to your brother."

"I don't get it; how can you actually help me if you're…wait a minute, you were never in somebody's body; you were in that sword the whole time!?"

"That is correct. I lied for a purpose but will discuss it later. But for now I must help you and by doing that, I'm lending you my powers into yours." Vergil said.

He then forgot that he was still in pain, but for some reason his blood stopped pouring. In a disturbing feeling from his arm, something was moving out of its flesh. The sound of little squish and crackling noises were unbearable to hear. Looking at his right arm, it was beginning to grow out in a normal pace; his veins and flesh for some reason were dark and was growing out steady as the vein branches connect themselves to other veins. It started to show his small, less sharp elbow horn part while it regenerates from his bicep part to his wrist. It also shows few black, small cracks of spikes pointing back with the elbow horn that look like from those Assault demons, but flat and shape like diamonds. Below his arm had only three lines cut and its color is the same as the rest. When its final touch of the hand was complete, his hand wasn't like a human being; it was more like a real devil arm. The color of its hand was glowing brightly as blue as the sky. The tip of his nails was a bit sharp and his palm had a glow skin to it. Last but not least, his knuckle was cover in some sort of demonic armor connected to the rest of his arm and in the middle of his hand has a gap opening of his skin. His arm hardens itself like a shell until it finally stops its process. He became surprise that he couldn't feel pain anymore with his arm fully recover and not only that, he was able to move it around normally. He could only take a glimpse of his devilish arm cover in black armor and only few open blue skin colors have shown its appearance. However, he felt that his arm was a little different and uncomfortable by its power combine with Vergil's after they forced it in to create a new arm.

"Feels different, doesn't it? Having yours and mine combine together with our demonic power seems disturbing to you, but fear not, you'll know how to use its capable powers soon. For now I must take my leave; you have my thanks." Vergil said.

"Wait, I need to ask…" Khoa yelled, but it was too late. His mind became silent and his own again. He could no longer sense him for now, but he knows that he will return again in time. Looking back at his arm again, he was actually glad to have a new arm to use, but the problem was how he can use it. He stops thinking suddenly when he heard a crack step behind him and swiftly twirls behind, pulling out his gun. However, what he was pointing at was Minnie who hid back quick. Khoa lowered his gun down but he was not happy see someone spying on him and suddenly, his anger took over.

"Minnie? What on earth…are you the only one that was watching me the whole time!?" Khoa asked angrily but Minnie didn't reply back because she was actually scared of him. He asked again as he walked up furiously, "Tell me, why did you stayed? TELL ME!!!" His voice suddenly change into a demonic voice when he got up close in person to Minnie while she becomes terrified and unable to do anything but stare back at his devilish eyes. She couldn't even answer his demand; only to watch Khoa glare at her as if he was ready to murder her, but when Khoa notice Minnie's tears were slowly coming out, he stepped back to realize that he was almost in his demonic form. He immediately reverts back into his human form and slowly tries to pat her for comfort, but she was shaking harder than before. He didn't know what to say; never to believe that he would actually scare a princess of the Underworld for the first. He draws back his hand from her and walks a few steps away from her so she would be less frightened. He turns around to see her standing back up from the ground.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to…listen, I wasn't trying to kill you or anything…please trust me on this, it's not what you think." Khoa stutters, trying to find the right word to apologize, but that was his problem when it comes to getting a girl to forgive him.

He kneels down to the floor and only looks down in thinking that he was acting like his brother little by little. Feeling mad and frustrated the way he was acting, he finally spoke to his last sentence in apology, "I'm really sorry…I didn't know what came over me, but…if you can forgive me…then I-I…I won't harm you ever again." Minnie only looks at him for a moment, feeling sad that she was afraid of him. She suddenly notices few tears drop down from his eyes; he was crying, but slowly he tries to resist it. Khoa was showing his good side of what he is now and he couldn't help but cry of what he has become as a monster. Minnie felt terrible in watching him sob in tears while he was still a demon. Without being afraid of him, she ran up to him. In a happy moment, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight as Khoa became surprise by the warm feeling.

"I forgive you Khoa. I didn't know you would have so much emotion in your heart. I never thought you wouldn't harm anyone you cared for. Minnie said as Khoa slowly stops the tears from dropping. "I'm sorry that I was scared of you when you had that new arm of yours. I wasn't sure if you were the same person I once knew until you notice me and threaten me. I thought you might have been posses and I couldn't do anything to help."

"I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I just…didn't want anyone to see my bad side, but my anger takes over me easily. I hope I didn't make you so frighten of me." Khoa apologize again in regret in never letting his madness take over again.

Minnie let go of him as they both stood back up on their feet. Khoa looks back at his new arm, but hides it away in thinking that it might be too dangerous for anyone to touch it. However, Minnie wanted to see it up close even though she forgive him, he still seems a bit nervous to show it. She held out her hand to show him what she wanted to see, letting Khoa know that nothing would go wrong and so he did. He slowly lift out his arm forward thinking that she would only take a look, but instead grab his hand softly. From the touch of her hand, the devil arm response back, making one blink of a beautiful glow. A moment of silent came between them alone, only to see Minnie touch his hand gently as Khoa blushes out quickly. Immediately, he pulls back his hand from her and turns around as he didn't want her to see his face.

"I think we should get going. Your brother might be worried sick right now." Khoa said. Only to give a little hint to Minnie by what he meant.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess we should depart to our friends." Minnie agreed.

Before they were about to head down the waterfall, the whole mine inside shook up heavily as small pebbles of rocks fall down from above.

"What the hell was that?" Khoa asked.

"An earthquake!?" Minnie yelled, worried that their friends might have been waiting for not too long back.

Suddenly, an explosion erupts below from the waterfall; able to hear blasts and crashes outside. Khoa soon realizes that his team is already out in battle with the villains right now and quickly grabs Minnie by his left hand. Right when he was about to jump down first, he forgot about Minnie who was standing back behind further from the big drop down point.

"Minnie, we got to go. You can use your demon powers to hover down." Khoa said, but Minnie nodded from side to side.

"I can't use my demon powers if Junior is not near me. I only use it by sharing his powers and without him; I'm helpless to do nothing." Minnie replied, feeling guilty of leaving her brother's side in the first place when he needed her the most. Khoa however, did not want her to be left back and without even asking politely, he lifted her up by both of his arms as she leans by his chest and was surprise of what he was about to do next.

"Don't worry; we'll help out your brother soon. But first do me a favor, try not to scream ok." Khoa warned her with a smile and jumps down. They splash down on a wet, flooded floor as Khoa walks and kicks off the water away to see a cave on his right side. When they touch to solid ground shortly, he slowly puts Minnie down; feeling embarrasses to be carried that way while Khoa felt the same.

"Sorry about that, but sometimes situation like this needs to be serious when our friends are in danger." Khoa inform, thinking that it sounded pretty stupid to make an excuse but Minnie didn't mind and was glad that he was with her. The two ran down to their left side where they found the exit that leads to their fight with the others are. Khoa looked at Minnie as her eyes burns out in courage, ready to fight out to help her brother. He only looked out as he hears more crushing noise outside. He only sighs and said, "Let's get this done, so we can go back in peace with your family and friends." She looks back at him from what he said before and smiled as both ran out of the cave.

At last, they were out in a huge field where most of the areas were engulf in flames as they finally met up with the rest of the team who were falling back. Riku came up to Khoa first with an angry look and shouted, "Where were you!? I thought I told you to hurry up, it's not that easy to handle a big demon you know."

"Wait, you guys were facing off the demon, why not the villains I thought we kind of plan this out. Khoa said in confuse.

"Well apparently you're brother is being a total bitch and force that demon to attack us instead." Buttercup replied, looking back at the demon that suddenly appears and swings his sword downward between the Riku's team and Khoa as they dash back from the impact. Khoa finally takes a look at the demon, but was grabbed by its hand and was thrown down to the huge pit arena. He quickly gets back up to his feet as the demon approaches.

"So this is the demon hunter's brother? How pathetic, to see someone as weak as he, who could never defeat from the likes of you." Berial said after he stops his approach. Kane suddenly appear in front of Khoa as he grins to take this moment for himself.

"It's good to see you again, brother. I was kind of worried that Blitz demon would have killed you earlier, but I was wrong. You somehow survived, only to lose your right arm and regain a new one." Kane said, observing carefully of his devil arm, but Khoa hid it behind.

"Alright Kane, what exactly are you planning on anyway? I know you're not the type of guy that would work with the villains when this war started." Khoa asked suddenly in demand; however Kane only looks away as he only leaves his final request behind.

"Maybe some other time, but do me a favor. Try not to die on me; I want to show you my secret present soon." With the last sentence heard, he creates a portal and enters as the portal itself vanishes into thin air. Now that his brother left, the battle begins as the villains finally take charge towards their worthy foe of their own.

"Guys, you know what to do. Do whatever it takes to win and whenever you do, don't lose!" Riku yelled and the whole team split off into different directions to where they will prepare to start their fight. Starting off with Danny and Vlad who are high above the arena, take their fight into close combat as both grip tightly on each others hands and glare from eye to eye.

"Why Daniel, I'm so glad to see you come by and visit me. Care to give me your mother's phone number?" Vlad said, but only got Danny annoyed.

"Geez, don't you ever stop chasing after my mom. She's already married you know." Danny replied back with an angry look.

"Oh right I forgot about that, but once I put your father out of his misery, then I'll take her as I please." Vlad taunted, but was caught off guard when Danny quickly let go of his right hand and sucker punch his face.

"There is no way am I ever going to let that happen Vlad and you know it." Danny yelled as he quickly blasts away his ghost ray, but Vlad counters back and blocks with his ghost shield.

"Well then, will just see about that." Vlad replied with a grin excitement expression.

Next, the battle between Jenny and Vixen takes place above the sky along with the PPG dealing with RRB. Jenny takes out her laser cannon and a hand sword, ready to fight her robotic foe; however she almost forgot that usually Vixen would let someone else do her job.

"So you really want to fight me in person now huh." Jenny said, becoming aware of her plan.

"Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer, you should always know that I don't play dirty in a fight you know. However, I will not let you keep getting in the way of my world domination for robots to rule the world." Vixen said calmly and Jenny sky rockets away towards her.

"For the last time, my name is Jenny!" Jenny yelled as she switches off her weapons to close combat with a mallet, but before she comes into contact with her, a small robot tackles her back. Able to regain her balance, she takes a look at Vixen's new toy that attacked her and recognizes the design of the robot. It has two blue buck cylinders like a horn on its head, also with blue armor color feet and arms, and silver plate armor. It was known to be Robot Boy, who Jenny once met in Megaville before the war started. Though, noticing the red color eyes from Robot Boy, she knew that Vixen was the one pulling the string. Vixen suddenly snaps her finger as few of her loyal small bots servant form together into a chair. She sits down and place her knuckle to her cheek as she sits there and let's her bodyguard robot take her place.

"Robot Boy, be so kind and deal with this traitor over there. She doesn't seem to be interested in joining the Hive Cluster and you know what you must do to those that are disloyal to me." Vixen informs and Robot Boy responds without a word. He charges at Jenny as she puts away her mallet because she knows someone who actually owns that robot wouldn't want it to be harm. Her best option to make sure that she wouldn't cause much damage to Robot Boy was to use non lethal weapons in combat. When Robot Boy makes a first punch on Jenny but misses, she grips on his arm and throws him behind which didn't help much. The mind control boy continues its attack again in the same tactic as Jenny only blocks his kick, but this time she made an offensive move. She jabs him in different open spots for her to take and then makes one big sucker punch in the face, making Robot Boy fly away from the battlefield. However, it quickly controls its current blow and manages to regain its balance once more.

"Hey, Robot Boy it's me, Jenny. You and I first met when I first came to Megaville and we were friends remember." Jenny yelled, hoping that her words would reach into his mind, but only made it worst. He then activates his attack mode when he clicks both of his fists together as he begins to transform. His body begins to extend further and his strength increase higher than before. Once his transformation was complete, he loads out his deadly weapons with rockets, lasers, missiles, and more than he has now. Jenny only sighs, knowing that things were going to be a harder battle for her, but what will the odds come.

Another fight takes place again in the sky as well earlier mention about the PPG facing off RRB, but knowing that Boomer was the only one possessed with the Blood Stone stuck to his forehead, Bubbles was the only one who can save him. Although, Brick became disturb by Boomer's appearances was changing slowly with his fangs growing out little by little, his veins were showing blood lines flowing in different directions through his body mostly coming from the stone as a core, and now his red eyes were even darker than before. Before their fight started between the boys and the girls, Brick talks to Butch in concern about Boomer.

"This doesn't feel right. I don't like the change that Kane did to Boomer right now." Brick said feeling guilty, but Butch didn't cared. Only wants to get the piece of the action against Buttercup.

"Don't worry about Boomer; I'm sure he's ok with it, isn't that right." Butch replied and asked, but only hears Boomer growl and call out Bubble's name far away. His voice echo and reach up to the PPG, especially to Bubbles who suddenly lost courage to help Boomer.

"Um girls, I don't know if I could do this. He's so…scary now and more violent than before. What if I can't to bring him back, what if I—" Blossom pats her in the back as she looks at her sister and smiles.

"Bubbles, you need to be aplomb. I know that you see right now isn't Boomer, but deep down in his heart he's still in there; the real Boomer that you…kind of know." Blossom said, comforting Bubbles. She didn't say anything after Blossom spoke, but only to bring all her courage into her heart, ready to fight for the best and save him. Seeing that Bubbles was good to go, the PPG decide to take action first and charge in toward the boys as the RRB did the same. Both flew into each other until they come into contact and they split off with Blossom going after Brick, Buttercup going after Butch, and Bubbles going after Boomer. They were pretty far apart from their brothers and sisters as they put their fight to their best in winning.

The next scene before the battle, now takes place on the ground near the Hell Gate with Grim Jr. and Minnie facing off their previous enemies 7 years ago; Oogie Boogie and Him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The Grim Reaper's son, Junior; how are you been doing these years since we last met." Oogie asked, only makes a short giggle.

"I don't know how you're still alive from our last fight when I was posses, but I'll make sure I'll reap your soul for what you done to my sister. And this time, I can handle this on my own without help." Junior said, but regrets he wouldn't make the same mistake again in letting his sister get hurt. Him walks up all tall and long as he only takes a look at the two grim children and grins.

"Come now Junior, I know you don't want to fight me. Well of course I don't know about that dirt bag over there but, either way I don't think neither one of you can defeat me even though you might think that I'm weak, I wouldn't care less." Him said, making a fool out of both of them, but only made Junior mad. He was about to charge at him, but Minnie resisted him back.

"Brother, don't underestimate your opponent. He only provoked you so he could gain the advantage of defeating you." Minnie informs and Junior calms himself as he place back his scythe and exams one of his opponents. He became suspicious of Oogie, knowing that he would never get into a fight without help. He would most likely have a plan to let someone else do their work for him. Junior then checks on Him, figuring that he might have a plan also, but doesn't know what he attends to do when the battle starts.

"Brother let me handle this devil." Minnie said, only to make Junior more worried.

"Sis, are you insane?! Theirs no way I'm going to let you fight him. Remember what happen when I try to save you." Junior reminded her, hoping that she would change her mind but—

"I understand how that event happened to me when I was being controlled, but this is something that I must do." Minnie said, rejecting her brother's safety advice. Junior only looks at her as he was able to see Minnie's eyes were changing and realize that she was trying to gain her power back from him. He only sighs, thinking that it is best to let her fight against him.

"All right Minnie, you win, but I hope you know what you're doing." Junior said and Minnie looks back at him with a smile.

"Don't worry brother, I promise I be ok." Minnie replied as Junior takes her hand and lends half of his nergal powers to her.

"Ok Minnie, let's show them how we're made of." Junior shouted as both of them transform into their demon form, showing off their scary green eyes look, green suited costume and their deadly demonic weapons. With Junior holding his skull look-in scythe and Minnie holding a rapier blade with a bow behind her back with arrow case on it too, they were ready to fight. Only to be entertained by the grim children's display, Him grins and jumps away in the air away from Oogie as he floats in mid air, waiting for Minnie to come.

"Be careful Minnie." Junior warned.

"Understood brother, you must be careful also." Minnie replied as she spreads her dark bat wings and took off. Left only between Junior and Oogie fight, Oogie giggle as he pulls out two dice from his one bag of arm. Junior makes a confuse look and asked, "You're going to use two dice to gamble in a fight?" The question given to Oogie made a wide grin, showing his evil look as he shakes the dice.

"Oh you see what I'm about to pull skeleton boy. I wanted to save this for Jack, your uncle but I think this would be more suitable for you. Watch and become terrified as I make two dice into two big surprises that you won't forget." Oogie yelled and rolls the two dice down in front of him.

At first nothing happen until a few seconds later, the two dice pop suddenly turn into big dices and then finally it explodes into thick purple smoke, covering the area around between Junior and Oogie. Within a short minute when it had clear away, Junior wasn't expecting to meet his match again. Standing in front of him were two big Pumpkinator machines, but their armors and models had upgrades including their weaponry.

"Ha, maybe one Pumpkinator can't defeat you in the past, but how about two Pumpkinators now!" Oogie shouts out in victory. However, Junior wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"You're on booger man; I'll just smash them up to rubles again and send you down to hell." Junior shouted back and leaps into action with his scythe as the two Pumpkinators strike.

After the battle started for Junior, Minnie and Him are hovering above but not too high where the dogfight takes place with Jenny and their friends. Minnie takes out her bow and arrow, ready to take her shot first to Him before he makes a move, however he makes a halt sign with his claw.

"Whoa hold it demon girl. You don't want to shoot me if you know what's good for you." Him said in a low tone, but Minnie didn't let her guard down.

"I won't be fool that easily. And I will not be manipulated by your spell this time." Minnie cried. He slowly takes a step forward in mid air as if the air was place with glass floor panels. He only takes a look again at her and grins as he takes out a familiar scythe from the spell bind out of thin air. Minnie quickly shoots her arrow away as it flies straight towards his head, but somehow she misses easily only to pass by his left cheek. Something was wrong, thinking that she became consternate while Him however knew what was going on.

"My, that's strange; I thought you had a clear shot on my head. Is there something wrong, are you—oh my, this seems to get interesting now." Him said. But Minnie puts out another shot with three this time and flies them away. Sadly and yet again, she misses with one arrow pass by his arm, another pass by his leg and the third pass above his head. Him makes a tip up of his sunglass and suddenly dark shadows behind him spread apart from all directions. It was creating a huge dark ball around them as it quickly spreads all the way until it made it to Minnie's side by blocking the exit from the outside behind her.

"Did I forget to mention that I have a special power thanks to Kane's amazing and palatial Blood stone before this fight even got started?" Him said in the dark, knowing that Minnie couldn't see in the dark from where he was, but quickly her demonic eyes adjusted so she can see well. "Now let's get started shall we!" Suddenly, multiple clones of Him appear, holding the same weapon as Minnie charges in to find the real Him.

Last but not least, Riku, who was now ready to face off Xemnas, but apparently his mysterious apprentice wouldn't allow it and steps forth to fight for him instead.

"You wish to test his strength. Here's your chance Number 14, see if he is a match to you." Xemnas said while he backs away from the fight between them. Without a word spoken from the hooded opponent, he summons a familiar keyblade when it appears right in front of Riku as he was shock to recognize the weapon. The size of the keyblade and colors are nearly the same as Mickey's, but in an opposite form. It was none other than Sora's keyblade which means it had to be him under the hood, however something became very odd to him. When the fight started, the opponent makes a quick charge and makes a slam attack which crash down in front of Riku who manage to avoid it. Riku counters back with dark aura magic, only to fire once because he didn't want to hurt him. Still, he became discomfit by the scent he picked up earlier when he had the chance to focus on who it was.

"This is weird, I know that's Sora's keyblade, but his scent is different. This scent is so familiar; where did I know this scent before." Riku thought, but quickly snaps out when the opponent attacked again after deflecting his magic. Both hack and clash as one of them struggles after another. Riku however was lucky to know that his opponent doesn't seem to use magic much and decides to take his advantage. So he turns the table around when he launches more dark auras while he throws his keyblade around like a boomerang. The hooded person didn't notice that the keyblade passed by while he was deflecting off the rest of his fire, but when he took out the last one and the smoke clear away from his vision, Riku was already gone. The apprentice then felt a movement behind him, but it was too late to counter it when Riku knock him out with his back handle keyblade. He fell to the ground flat as Riku quickly takes a look under the hood of who it was and when he did; his eyes widen and jumped away from the mysterious opponent. Then suddenly, his head started hurting and the next weird images appear. In his mind, screens of static white and black picture began to clear away like it was on TV as the image show the same mysterious hooded member that he was fighting now. Few other pictures show the same one but in different places and then finally, it showed the member taken the hood off, reveal to be a girl who looks a lot like Kairi, but in her younger age. Showing her short black hair and blue eyes, Riku was beginning to remember who she was and remembers the time when they first met at the Beast's Castle Bridge. After all the puzzle pieces started coming back together, Riku finally remembers the person he was fighting. As the opponent removes her hood, she looks up to Riku and she makes a fighting stance like Sora and Roxas. One thing that came out of his mind and yelled, "Wait, XION it's me Riku."

Author: Ok maybe the whole versus thing was harder than I thought to keep it going on with the whole fight scene, but yeah I hope you enjoyed it so far.


	17. Chapter 12 Pt 4

Author: I'm very sorry about that comment that I mentioned earlier. I did not mean to put it that way. I only thought that I can update two, but since I was delaying off for too long, I update only part 3 without erasing the comment. So I'm sorry about that, I'm really had a hard time with this chapter, but IT IS DONE!!! Please forgive my absence while you readers out there waited so patiently.

Chapter 12

Third Hell Gate

Part 4

Previously on World Crossover, Khoa faces the pain with his empty right arm when his team came to check on him, but told them to leave him behind so he could deal with the situation. However, Minnie stayed back and hid away from Khoa when he made contact with Vergil once again and makes a compliant with him. Vergil had an idea and decides to create a new arm for him by forcing him to fuse his demonic power into his and soon, his arm was recreated into a devilish black arm. He later discovers that he was being spied by Minnie and became enrage, but later apologizes for his behavior and Minnie accepts it. Moments later, the mine began to shake, thinking that it had to do with the earthquake as Minnie thought it was, but for Khoa, he soon realize that his friends were endanger and went out to help them. He then finds himself outside, face to face with a demon from the third Hell Gate and his brother with a group of villains. As soon as Kane left the scene after leaving his message behind, all the villains and heroes charge into their own battle stage taken from the sky to the ground. And now the battle is about to begin between Berial, the fire of hell and Khoa, the demon hunter.

Khoa looks around, seeing that everyone was fighting, but quickly pays attention to Berial who was walking up to him. He makes two stomps forward and thrust his sword up close to his face nearly an feet which made Khoa cover the brightness from the sword.

"It is useless to assist your companions, demon. So do not waste my time and die!" Berial yelled, swinging his sword relentlessly.

"What makes you think they need?" Khoa said, feeling insult by his word. "You better think twice when you face a demon hunter."

"Don't get so cocky hunter, for I am more of a challenging foe than you think."

"Well then come on demon, let's do it!" Khoa yell out and the battle between the two demons begins.

Khoa took out Yamato just as Berial was ready and both only made a quick slash of their blades. Though lucky for Khoa, Yamato was never going to break that easily from Berial's huge sword. He was push back roughly after the flame demon made a swing in front and made him land farther back on the ground as Berial throws down a magic fire ball into the ground from his right hand. He felt something was moving beneath the ground and suddenly felt the intense heat burning quickly on his feet and rolls aside an instant when the ground explodes into lava. The next one explodes closer to Khoa and swiftly dodges it while the lava continues to follow him. Moving in left to right with one jump out of a time, the lava follows after him while Berial makes the right move to attack. When it finally stops, Khoa stop also to look back but only caught him unaware that Berial was ready to make a surprise attack. Khoa notice Berial was charging at him, but couldn't react in time to evade. His charge attack only push him back with a hard blow and crash to the wall, only to get hurt badly behind his back. Khoa fell down to the ground; struggling to stand back up from the injury but almost forgets about Berial who was ready to use the same move again with the lava trick. Holding back the pain, he runs as fast as he could to stop him and when he got close enough, he slice Berial's right hand; only to make a scratch to stop him from using his magic. Angry by the cut left on his right hand he swings vertically twice, thinking that it would only make Khoa back away further. However, he did not expect a demon hunter to turn the table when Khoa jumped high when Berial made a second swing after he duck from the first one. While in the air in the same height to where Berial's face was, Khoa had already charged up his gun and pump out a big shot close to his eye. It squirts out little lava like blood from a human flesh as Berial cries in pain, covering his eye. Khoa runs around his legs quickly while cutting them all a few times each so the demon would be vulnerable. Berial collapse, unable to stand back up since his legs were paralyze for a moment from his weak points. Khoa didn't hesitate though, placing his sword on his right hand with the sword back behind and counts into his head. He takes a picture into his head of Berial's body showing all the mark spots to place the cuts in, opens his sword slightly and finally kicks it back in. Suddenly, dark blue cut dimensions started to open and leave scars around and through the enemy. In a snap second, the dimensional slash technique explodes all at once, giving off heavy damage on the demon. Clear to see the demon was still alive though, Khoa notice that his flames around his body were gone. The demon was out of fire as if he was weak without it, but some of the flames were still inside and worst of all Berial was really pissed off by his humiliation.

"I got no time to lose; I need to attack now before things become a turn for the worst." Khoa thought to himself and charges in for the kill. Only to mock by the demon's defeat, Berial grows in anger as the radiant warm light slowly glow brighter as Khoa runs closer to him, but was careless to think too soon that everything would be over. Berial crosses down his arms together as if he was defending himself, but only to roar out loudly as a battle cry. He roars at the same time he explodes, destroying anything even the surface in his way which also caught Khoa by surprise and was blown away. Quickly as he could, he rolls back while he was caught on fire and somehow it didn't burn his skin. Looking back at the demon all flamed up and ready to attack again, he thought of using one of two weapons he had gain before but a voice called him out.

"Stop!" Vergil yelled softly. "Using Gilgamesh and Pandora will not help anymore. If you hadn't notice, he's in his devil trigger form and it's going to be tough unless you use that arm."

"I don't know how to use it. You made my arm this way so you tell me how to use it." Khoa argue back but yet again, Vergil never spoke back, only to leave him on his own.

"No way to escape now demon hunter, so prepare to die!" Berial yelled and swings down his sword.

Khoa could only shut his eyes tight using his right arm up to cover himself. In slow motion, some of the teammates turn around as their eyes widen in shock to see Khoa defenseless against the demon and was about to be killed. When Berial's sword came in contact with the demonic arm, a sudden burst flashes brightly with a powerful energy flowing out of control. Still having his eyes shut for a moment, he could only think of what power had unleashed itself from his arm. He felt the sword's weight and was somehow able to hold it back lightly and something was flowing out of his arm. He nearly opens his eyes slowly and opens widely when he became amaze by his right arm's power. The arm was forming a shadow blue figure of the same arm as his and was holding the sword back easily. Berial became stun and tries to shove the sword down more, but Khoa budges the sword back and unexpectedly flick his sword away with so much strength from his arm as it flies up in the air and lands down behind Berial. Everyone else except Minnie who was trap inside a dark barrier still, were also amaze by the display from his power and then had the courage to fight back even harder. Bubbles that still had problems with the demon Boomer still thinks that she won't be able to help him any further, but after seeing Khoa's strength and will to fight back against the demon, she did the same. Now the table is turns around from struggle into victory for our allies. An hour later, Danny was the first to defeat Vlad with his ghostly whale yell and send him flying away out of the arena. Sadly, while Vlad was still flying and injured, he quickly open a portal ahead of him as he swoops down close to the ground before he actually crash in. Meanwhile, Jenny flies back and forth in different directions while avoiding Robot Boy who was shooting her. She makes a quick maneuver as she tightly turns around and pass by Robot Boy in seconds, but before he could turn around, she pulls out a special tazer tool which is use to shut down robots program for under thirty minutes. She zaps right into Robot Boy's neck, making a short circuit static spark on the inside and finally it shut him down. Immediately transforming back into a small robot, he falls down unconsciously but was caught by Jenny and she looks up to Vixen while she grins.

"What are you grinning about this time?" Jenny demanded as Vixen lets her servant fly off into a portal she created.

"I wish I could play with you some more Jennifer but my time in this war will not be…the right time for us to meet again. Until then XJ9, will see each other some other time." Vixen disappointedly replied and walks away into the portal. Jenny looks back at the Robot Boy before something got her attention when she notices a pink color figure line streams above her. The pink figure was none other than Blossom who was knocked down by Brick's blast. She hurls down to the ground and crashes into Khoa's battle ground where Khoa also notices the crash from her.

"Hey, you alright?" Khoa yelled as he runs toward her.

"I'll be fine, but you gotta stay focus with that monster over there." Blossom reminded when the demon was charging up his jump. Khoa turns around when he almost forgot about him and looks back at her.

"Try not to get beat up; Bubbles might need your help soon." Khoa reminded her and she quickly took off with a light of speed, heading back up to where her sisters are still battling. Also for Khoa, he returns back to his battle but looking at his new arm, he was starting to learn how to use it now. He then prepares for the worst from Berial when he launches himself towards Khoa again and continues their fight from where they left off.

Meanwhile, Oogie laughs loudly while he watches Junior evade every attack from the two pumpkinators with guns, rockets and cannons fired at the reaper. However, Junior didn't have any problems with Oogie's pets; he only made him a fool to believe that he couldn't handle them. Only to pretend that he was in trouble he had to wait for the right moment to strike, dodging away from the pumpkinators that were throwing punches and bullets, he dashes forward below between the first pumpkinator's legs and went for the second one. He easily evades the missiles being launch from the second one and jumps up to the same level as the pumpkinator's height. With a quick cut with his scythe, he chop off its head and grabbed it with his tentacles. He twirls it around once and threw it toward the first pumpkinator, hitting it only in the head; it accidentally shoots off its twin gauss cannon from its left wrist and shot the second one point black. Oogie gasp when Junior dropped down in front of him, making a scary look under his hood only to how his two glowing green eyes and a grin teeth. Oogie stepped back and saw his two pets were getting up slowly.

"COME ON, GET YOUR STINKIN $% UP AND DESTROY THIS LITTLE—" Oogie order but suddenly became confuse when he nearly ended his sentence. The two pumpkinators were falling apart little by little such as bolts, plate, engines, muffles, pipes and other pieces of equipment attach to the machine. Both robots collapse in defeat as Junior have beaten Oogie's game and now he's ready to finish him off once and for all. Oogie pleaded, bend down to his knee and shake both his slack hands together while he shivers in fear from the reaper.

"Oh please spare me, I mean no harm to your sister from our last encounter. Look, maybe we can negotiate about this; you let me go and I'll never harm or even touch you or your sister ever again. How does that sound?" Oogie pleaded and shudder when Junior stabs his scythe to the ground and crosses his arms to think, but only thought about for a second.

"Death never negotiates people from the likes of you Oogie. You have a debt to pay for my sister, so you're going to get what you deserve." Junior replied when he grab his scythe back and lifts it into the air.

Oogie watches as the grim reaper prepares to chop him up in half and panics as he stutters in finding the right word to convince him to spare his life.

"Oh ple…ple…please, give…me another cha…chance. I won't cause trouble to you or your family again.

Junior makes a cold glare from his greenish eyes at Oogie, making him even more terrified than before and replied back one last time.

"There is no such thing as a second chance in death. As a grim reaper, you are sentence to live in hell…FOR ETERNALLTY!" Junior yelled out his last words and his scythe swings down to Oogie.

During that time when Junior took care of Oogie for good, up in the sky, Bubbles was flying away from Boomer who was shooting her down with his new powers from his hands. Each blast he fires out at her misses but explodes when it comes near her. Bubbles could only think of evading as much as she can until she can figure out of releasing the Blood Stone from his forehead. Only to focus too much on dodging explosions, Boomer became annoyed with all the chasing and decides to put an end to her misery. He stops firing when he stop following her as it caught her attention of seeing him do it. She looks back but far from him, thinking that something might be wrong with him and flies back to check. When she got close to see, Boomer was silent while his arms and his head were down, not even moving an inch. Bubbles isn't sure if Boomer was still in control or he might be struggling to fight back. She then decide to talk to him as loud as she can, hoping that he might regain his mind.

"Boomer, are you in there? It's me, Bubbles I'm here to help you." Bubbles said, but no response came back. Floating still and silent, Bubbles try to get close to contact him from the inside of his heart, but when she slowly touch his shoulder, his head snap back up fast with his demonic look locked on to her. Bubbles eyes widen and suddenly got snatch in the neck from him and got dragged all the way down until she crash into a solid ground near the battle arena where Khoa and Berial were still fighting. Not paying attention to what had happen, Bubbles lies still like a dead person as Boomer was standing in front of her knowing that she was still alive, but injured. It caught Buttercup's attention when she heard a crash and looks back to see Bubbles defeated by the hands of Boomer. Tears ran down fast from her eyes and became still to be shocked thinking that she was actually dead from where she was now. Butch also notice of what happen between Boomer and Bubbles seeing that his brother beaten her, he takes the advantage of finishing Buttercup for good. However, it was a big mistake of taking up a surprise attack against her when he throws a punch at her, she easily blocks it with her right hand without even looking back. Anger took over her and suddenly returns the blow back to Butch in his face, causing him to spin in the air. Butch was nearly knocked out and Buttercup wasn't even done with him as she grabs his foot and pulls him up close to her. First, she makes different combos with one punch and another in different targets to his physical body parts. Next, she grabs Butch's left arm and elbow it down to his elbow but in the only on the outside, making the bones bent the wrong way. The pain was too much for Butch even though he was tough he could be a wining kid who is yelling out uncle, but the torture wasn't over yet. Then, Buttercup grips both hands together and smacks into Butch's face again, but also smashes his left eye. It became swollen up quickly as Butch couldn't take much more of it and decides to fly away but before he could do it, he bumps into someone in front of him and looks up. Fear by the looks of it, Buttercup was in front of him already as Butch was afraid of what was about to happen to him. Finally, Buttercup delivers her last blow with one energy ball flowing to her hand; she aims at Butch's face and…

BOOM!

Brick and Blossom were still fighting when they heard an explosion near by. Brick looked back and saw Buttercup was alone with her hand smoking up still; it caught his attention to the trail of dark smoke going down. He became shocked when he saw Butch falling down like a bird being shot down and yelled, "BUTCH, NOOOOO!!!"

At first, Blossom felt terrified but sad to see Brick get hurt of seeing his brother get blown off, but snaps out to forget that they were her enemies and had no choice but to take him out. Unexpectedly though, Brick block off Blossom's kick and flew down to where his brother had landed. She tries to stop him, but then Buttercup somehow teleported in front of her, stopping her pursuit on Brick.

"No…we need to help our sister. She's more important than going after the boys. Buttercup said quietly without showing her expression.

Blossom looks at her sister first and looks back at Brick checking on Butch who was nearly burned on the shatter ground.

"I've never knew that Buttercup had so much…hatred with the boys. I know she's tough and she does get mad all the time in some events even when me and Bubbles were hurt. But my god, she's totally a different person right now." Blossom thought and Buttercup turn back at her.

"Blossom, Bubbles needs our help." Buttercup said as Blossom look into her eyes and saw tears were still sliding down on her cheeks.

"Come on Buttercup, we need to give her a hand." Blossom said with courage and Buttercup wipe out her tears quickly and grinned, giving her a thumps up.

Back with Bubbles who was awake, found herself in a dead end situation when Boomer was standing right in front of her. Behind her was a wall and she couldn't fly out and thought that she was actually going to be killed by Boomer that she never get to know that is until two of her sisters came along. Boomer didn't know that Blossom and Buttercup had come to rescue their sister as he was being held down with two arms restrain and down to his knee from Buttercup's foot, pushing him.

"Girls, you…came!" Bubbles said happily to see them.

"Come on Bubbles! Get that stone out of his head before his stupid brothers come back!" Buttercup reminded her.

And quickly as she could, she kneeled down in front of Boomer who was growling like a dog while he drools for more blood. Despite Boomer about to become a demon, Bubbles tried to dig out the stone from his head, but it was too far deep into his skin.

"Girls, I can't pull it out. The stone is stuck inside his head!" Bubbles cried as Boomer begins to struggle his way out from the girls' grip.

Blossom wasn't even sure how she would fix the situation with the stone consuming Boomer, they'll won't be able to save him in time. Then suddenly a voice was heard from behind them but far.

"Bubbles, put you're head into Boomer's so you can talk to him!" Khoa yelled, struggling in holding Berial's sword back with his right arm.

"How's that gonna help anyway!?" Buttercup yelled back.

"Trust me on this; it's the only way to save him. Now do it before he gets out of control and becomes one of my brother's minions!" Khoa yelled again for the last time and focus back on the battle when he delivers an uppercut on the demon and knock him out as he falls to the ground.

Focus back with the Bubbles again, she did what he had told her when she closed her eyes and slowly tilted her head into Boomer who then suddenly stops moving. Though Bubbles was still afraid that Boomer might be lost, a light begins to cloud away as everything becomes a mist and vanish into nothing but white pixels. Everything was silences with no fights happening, no explosions occur, everything was gone. Bubbles open her eyes slightly since the background of the light was very bright to her. She then had a clear vision and was able to see better, but only to see around her was nothing. Then out in the open in front of her, she sees a little dark figure that was slowly coming out of the mist of light. She walks towards the dark figure as she gets closer; she begins to recognize the figure in each step. When the figure was clear enough for her to see, she finally found him, Boomer inside a red-dark barrier surrounding him.

"Boomer, can you hear me?" Bubbles yelled, making the surroundings echo. "Please Boomer speak to me, I know you're in there."

No response was heard back and thought of breaking the barrier with her strength but it shocks her away from Boomer. Her hands were burned by the curse barrier from the stone, but she wasn't going to give up hope. She tightens her fist and pushes in against the barrier, causing to shock her a lot more. Inside the barrier though, Boomer began to open his eyes and notice static lights flickering on and off again. Though Boomer wasn't sure of whom it was, he squints his eyes to see better after rubbing them to take a look of who was outside until he suddenly heard a voice.

"Boomer, please wake up, before you're lost forever!" Bubbles cried as Boomer became stun to see his secret love come to his rescue, but didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Bubbles stop; you can't save me now! It's too dangerous for you to break this barrier!" Boomer yelled back, but Bubbles ignore him and continue to push in harder.

Slowly, her hands were slipping through as Boomer was able to see her hands, but instead he moved away from her.

"Please, grab my hand, before it's too late!" Bubbles called out with tears flowing out of her eyes from the pain of the stone curse.

"But…but…what if you…" Boomer stutters, seeing Bubble's action of attempt keep pushing.

"I don't care if I get hurt; all I care about is helping you." Bubbles cried.

Watching Bubbles continue to push her way in, Boomer only thought about the bad memories of his past when he was a kid like her. The time when he met her and the time they fought in many battles that were very painful, but now he was seeking forgives and now's his chance to reach it. He grabbed on to Bubbles hand as she pulls him out as hard as she could. The barrier of the stone however, held Boomer back from Bubbles, but he didn't let go of her. The struggle was very hard for Bubbles, trying her best to save someone who she rarely knows him as an enemy but now as a friend. With all her might of her strength and heart, she pulls him out as Boomer was half way out of the barrier. At last, when Boomer was pulled out, the barrier died away, fading into the light as it burst into smoke. Finally, back to reality Bubbles was back with herself as the same as Boomer when the stone pop out of his head like a pimple. The Blood Stone quickly disappears along with the demonic power from Boomer with his skin turning less pale, and his eyes more human. Soon, Boomer was back again and glad that Bubbles was actually with him even though it seems ackward about it, they were both happy that things turn out ok. However, when Bubbles only smiled for a second, she suddenly fainted and fell down on Boomer who caught her by his arms.

"Ok bum, now you're going to pay for that!" Buttercup threatens, but Blossom stopped her.

"Bubbles ok for now; she's unconscious so you don't have to worry now." Blossom comforted Buttercup as she crosses her arms and looks back at the other two boys that were getting up on there far right side.

Blossom looks back at Boomer with a smile, showing her trust to Boomer that everything was ok for him. But then—

"Guys, I need help, my sister's in trouble!" Junior cried.

Danny, Jenny, and the girls and Boomer got there attention to Junior, seeing him trying to break the barrier. Danny and Jenny flew towards him to see what was going on when Junior told them that his sister was trap and is now fighting Him.

"Oh boy, is there anyway to break this barrier Jenny?" Danny asked in concern. Jenny analyze around the barrier, checking its energy readings on her screen size TV that came out from her robotic body.

"I don't think we can break this one. My readings show a very high level of a demonic power, but something still bothers me." Jenny wondered and then asked, "Junior, isn't Him usually more powerful when he's in his throne?"

"Well now that you mention it, he did told us that he wouldn't need to live there to be powerful. Maybe he's got something up sleeve or worst—NO!!!" Junior cried in the last sentence, giving a shock to both of his friends.

"What is it Junior?" Danny asked.

"Him is going to take away her powers and use her as a puppet again like last time! Come on, we need to break it; I don't want anything happen to Minnie again!" Junior cried as Danny and Jenny did whatever they can to help.

Somewhere deep in the shadow of darkness of the barrier, nothing can be seen. A sudden sparks open in greenish light where Minnie duels against three Him's clone. Trying her best to defend herself using only her rapier, she deflects off one the clones scythe and claws. One clone swings his scythe downward as Minnie jumped back and did a back flip, but suddenly caught herself off guard when another appeared behind her. The second clone grabs both of her arms and restrain them tight, making her arms stretch out. One clone laughs while Minnie struggles to free herself when a third clone came forth with another scythe ready to chop her in half. Him finally appears back behind the third one as he became amuse.

"My, my, it looks like you lost little girl. I hope you don't mind if my friendly self and I would make an adjustment…of your soul." Him grins, pushing his sunglass up to let her see his greenish eyes.

Minnie could only look down in defeat as Him takes the victory by getting ready to steal her soul like before. However, his victory was too soon to realize when he leans too close to Minnie, she suddenly makes one powerful kick on his chin. Quickly as she tried, she uses Him as a wall and kicks back as she flips, making the clone holding her loose his grip. Once she got behind the clone, she summons her rapier and stabs his back, making the clone disappear into dust of darkness. The next one came in to stop her but she saw it coming and instantly transforms her blade into a bow with arrows behind her back already. She draws out three arrows, pulling back the string tightly, and waits when the clone gets closer to her. Right before the clone takes a swing with his scythe, she fires away as three of her shots only pass by him and only thought she was trying to hold him back. But what he didn't know was that Minnie's arrows weren't regular arrows, they were actually guided like missiles. The arrows made a sharp 360 degree turn and flew all the way back towards the clone. The arrows finally took care of the 2nd clone as her attention turns to the 3rd clone, but for some reason he was nowhere to be found including the real Him. Only to be surrounded in darkness, even when she can see clearly with the help of her nergal powers, they were no where in sight until the he reappear in front of her and smack her aside with his claw. Flung back easily by Him; she makes a flexible while in the air. In slow motion, Minnie bends her back down, making her look like she was upside down while she draws away her last arrow. During that time when he tries to run in for the kill, Minnie lets her arrow fly away before she flips back and lands safely to the dark ground. Him couldn't react enough to evade the arrow and was struck down to the heart of his chest. At last, Minnie have won the battle, feeling relieved and relax that he was done for.

"It is finish, I did it brother; this is our victory." Minnie thought to herself.

But within a second Him was struck out, he disperse into smoke of dust, making Minnie become alert.

"Oh no, he's still alive which means…" Minnie said to herself before she realizes something was moving beneath her. The ground below her suddenly sprang out of darkness vines as every vine ties her most of her arms and legs and hoist her up in the air. Once it stop its movement, Minnie was restrain in a cross with both arms spread open and legs down, she struggles to free herself but no hope to break free from the tight vines. Him finally reveal himself in front of her while floating in midair with hands behind his back, he laughs for his victory.

"Ha, ha, ha, you think it was going to end that way so easily? You underestimated me little girl, because of your foolish thought of thinking that you won, you went into my trap. Though it was tough to keep this barrier on while cloning myself but it was worth it." Him said, making a huge grin up close. Minnie was angry by his taunt even though she knows that she couldn't free herself, she only thought of murdering her foe. Him continues to talk but in a disappointed tone.

"Sadly however, I cannot use you as I did last time when you were my puppet since you only have half of his nergal power so I'll just have to take what I need."

Him walks by Minnie's left side as he observes the ring on her finger.

"You won't need this anymore." Him said as he pulls out the ring from her finger.

When the ring was taken out, the magic effect around her physical body was changing. Her clothes were changing into purple clothe silk skirt with a black little robe around her neck, her arms were cover in purple sleeves along with her fingers connected along with it, her hair were suddenly spiked up slightly but with one hair in the front had a pink bow. Her skin color changed from normal human skin to grayish rotted skin with stitches around her legs and face, and last was her right eye that suddenly disappeared leaving an empty eye socket hole. Minnie was reverted back into being a hideous zombie rag doll like she once was before. Tears slowly drip down from her one and only eye. Him takes a look at the ring while he looks away from Minnie when he heard something was cracking. He looks above to see a crack was spreading out as he heard a familiar voice from outside of the barrier.

"MINNIE, HANG ON WE'RE COMING TO RESCUE YOU!" Junior yelled out as the others join the fray and continue to break down the barrier. Minnie became glad to hear her brother's voice but at the same time she was afraid to let him see her this way. As for Him, he got what he needed and then actually decides to put the barrier down. With a clip from his claw, the barrier broke apart into pieces including the dark vines that restrain Minnie. However, Him wasn't going to leave yet and grabs Minnie by the neck with his claw. Junior and the others that found out the barrier was broken down finally found her but were shock to see what had happen. Junior became furious when he saw Him holding her in the same position as last time. He draws his scythe out, but Him made him halt his movement.

"Hold it! One false move and I'll send her down to the bottom grave for where she belongs like the rest of the dead." Him threatens, making Junior hesitate as he watch Minnie struggles to breath from his grasp. Danny was tick off and knows that Junior doesn't want them to do anything rational, but then he had an idea.

"Hey Jenny, you think you can give me a good space to cover?" Danny whispers and Jenny knew what he was up to. She pulls out her shield and pretends to think that something might be a trap. Only to confuse Him and Junior, they didn't even notice that Danny was behind her since her shield was big and wide enough. As soon as he was clear to go, he turns himself invisible and flies far around Him without letting him notice his presences. However, Danny didn't realize that it never works against demons like Him when he already saw him trying to fly behind him.

"I warned you Junior, but it looks like your friend made a big mistake, turning himself invisible would never work." Him said and Junior only became shock when he actually saw Danny come closer behind the enemy.

"What, NO! Danny, what are you doing!?" Junior yelled at him, but it was too late for Danny to stop and easily reveal his location as Him easily moves away.

"Say goodbye to you're sister, reaper." Him spoke and drops Minnie in the air as he quickly sends off his deadly green fire balls at both of them. He then makes the escape after opening a portal, leaving Junior only to avoid his fire ball, but has to fly down to rescue Minnie, but he was too far away from her since Danny made Him move away further earlier.

Danny couldn't move fast enough and was easily blown off in the air when the fire ball made contact with him. The explosion had caused him to flung away from the battlefield while Jenny follows him to help. Minnie was screaming for dear life, only to look up in the sky and see her brother trying to reach for her, but from the distance between the two of them, Junior wasn't going to make it in time. Blossom, Boomer, and Buttercup along with Riku who was still in a battle with Xion notice and saw Minnie falling.

"NO!!!" Everyone shouted and within second, Minnie was about to hit the ground until… everything went black out. She didn't felt the collusion or ground shake of her body; it was a soft touch as if she had fallen down to a soft cloud. Her eyes were still shut though because she only thought everything was an end to her, but….

"I got you Minnie, don't worry you're safe now."

The voice echo into her and finally she opens her eyes for a second to see who it was. She was in his arms and it was a soft feeling from him and she knew who saved her, but sadly to look into his eyes for nearly a minute, she fainted. Junior was able to touch the ground and come by to check on her and saw Khoa holding her in his arms. At first he was mad to see him holding her like that, but then he was glad to see that she was safe.

"Minnie, Minnie!!!" Junior cried, but she didn't say a word; only to hear her breath normally or more likely hear her sleep peaceful without harm.

"Don't worry, she'll be ok. Here, get her to safety; I'm not done here yet." Khoa said and Junior notice that the demon was behind him, but was injured in a fight against the demon hunter. Holding on to the flaming sword while nearly standing strong, it became rage towards Khoa and prepares to attack. Junior then focus back to Minnie as Khoa lets Junior hold her tight in his arm and flew off to the safe spot. After the two left the battle, Khoa became motionless, still kneeling on the ground in the same spot when he caught her. He began to feel the power flowing through his blood veins and down to his devil arm as it glows brighter than ever before. Berial already sense the power was growing from him and had to stop him at all cost. Making one giant leap almost across the huge arena, Khoa did not move an inch even though he knew he was coming, he still stays in one place.

"This is your end demon, DIE!" Berial roared as he makes a swing downward towards him.

"No demon….you're time ENDS HERE!!!"

Before the sword made its way down toward Khoa, he quickly draws out his sword and slices twice to the big sword after he flip back and use Berial as a extra boost. With a helpful push from Berial's head, he launches himself into another back flip and lands back safely while Berial stomps against the wall to make a halt. He turns around slowly as he swings back and charges in to attack, but before he does it, Berial's sword suddenly felt light and saw his sword cut into two. The two rock, blade pieces drop to the ground as Berial only became stun and angry, underestimating Khoa's potential.

"Hmm, you're skill…and strength…has suddenly changed!?" Berial said, after he dropped his weapon.

"Yeah, I didn't even think I had that kind of strength all along. And for that, I owe you." Khoa whispered and made a click when the katana struck down to his sheath. With the sound echo far enough to Berial, his chest was suddenly cut deep twice in a cross slash with boil liquid lava spills out like blood. From that time when it struck him, his flames became extinguish as his whole body turn dark and left him easily vulnerable. Without his fire power, Berial simply falls to the ground once more, lying still for a moment while trying to regain his strength. With nothing to lose, it was time to end the battle as Khoa quickly rushes in for the finish. Berial watches him rush towards him but wasn't going to easily back down without a fight.

"I will not be beaten by any demon such as you! My one and only purpose is to kill KANE!!!" Berial yelled and roars as he explodes like fireworks. Only thing left flying out of that explosion was his head, opening his jaw as he rockets towards Khoa as a last attempt, but his attempt came to an end too quickly.

"Too bad, looks like I'll be the one taking care of that."

When Khoa open up his sword slightly and shut it back in when he stopped his run, Berial's head was cut in half and nearly exploded in front of his face nearly an inch. Smokes burst out and immediately spread apart until it slowly gone away. Still standing in the same spot where Berial was finally defeated, he relax as he takes a deep breath and believe that everything was ok, however things never ended as quickly as he thought. Out of nowhere, a huge red energy wave flies down behind Khoa from the sky and nearly blown him away. Luckily, he quickly did a somersault when suddenly; he was shot twice between his legs and dropped down to his knee. At first, the shot was nothing to him since he was nearly immortal, but then he couldn't stand up somehow because his legs felt like they were stitch down with the ground. He looks back up to hear a click of a gun load and found out who attacked him.

"I am very proud by your astounding display of your arm. But sadly, you never seem to know how to use it right. That's why it took you longer to defeat him huh." Kane said in a well manner, but sounded more of an insult to his brother. Growling hardly to despise his brothers' present again, he quickly draws out his gun but was easily shot away. The gun flew away from his hand and Kane slices it in half as the handgrip and double barrel fell apart; broken.

"It's no use; I've been training pretty fast these days and I' am really proud of it. Sadly, seeing you hang out with your friends and going on some childish adventures; I'm still not impressed with your progress so far." Kane reported.

"I thought you left, you bit*-- ARGH!!" Khoa yelled before he cussed when Kane shot him in the heart.

"Oh brother, what did I tell you about cussing? You know it's bad for kids to hear those words from teens like us or otherwise, they might get bad influence and start making trouble." Kane sarcastically became positive.

"Oh look who's talking; you got bad influence yourself for causing all this. You hurt the people, you hurt my team, and you even hurt those around you that you nearly became alliance with." Khoa said, nearly provoking Kane. "You're just trying to be the king of the world; that's all you ever want, power and control. Those are the two words you mention when we fought in our last encounter. So now tell me this, will you succeed?

Khoa's words ringed into Kane's mind as he grins tight and walks up to him. He then knees down to the same height as his brother and draws a gun to his heart as he shoves it hard while holding the trigger very close to his finger, ready to pull and fire.

"You always like to talk smack back at me when we were kids. But yes, I would succeed....if however….I kill you right now." Kane threatens. Before he could pull the trigger, Blossom sprung down and blocked him from doing it. Spreading out her arms, she was actually protecting Khoa from his brother, even though she knows that facing him would be impossible, she still made her stand in defending Khoa.

"I won't let you kill him; even if it means die trying!" Blossom shouted. Both brothers became surprise by her courage, but Kane was more annoyed by her interruption of their family business.

"You got some nerve in coming up to me like that. However, I will not let a little girl get in my way." Kane angrily said, and quickly made a gun point at Blossom's head.

"Ha, bullets don't work on me!" Blossom shouted again.

"Oh really now, let's see what happens when I pull the trigger that's filled with anti chemical X solidnator!" Kane shouted back and shot her in the head point blank. The shot however, didn't seem to nearly make a hole in Blossom's head but instead only made a small bang and pops into smoke. Blossom started coughing from the nasty chemical flowing around her until it disappeared. Once the chemical went away, Blossom thought that Kane was bluffing, but then notice the side effect when she suddenly became dizzy and fell back to Khoa as he caught her fainted.

"Blossom!!! What did you do to her!?" Khoa angrily shouted. Kane only spun his gun like a cowboy pro and shoves it back into his back pocket holder.

"Don't worry; the side effect would wear off only with this medicine right here." Kane said when he took out a small black potion with a chemical X symbol. "However, in exchange to save her, I suggest you give me the remaining soul weapons that you took from those demons from your earlier encounter."

Khoa did what he asked for and summoned away the two soul weapons from his hands as they float their way towards him and simple glow into him. Once the glow of the light had fade away, Kane was equipped with Gilgamesh and Pandora in his hands and feet.

"What about Berial's soul?" When something actually sprout behind Kane; with two long, but thin dark steel crow bars behind filled with red glowing blades, a big skull behind Kane's left shoulder and a rose on it.

"I don't have time to talk for now bro, so here's the potion." Kane ignores his brother's question, tossing the potion to him and jumps up in air, nearly flying away into the dark sky without looking back until... "Here's a special present for you brother, I hope you like its taste." Kane whispers and spun out of control equipped with Lucifer, suddenly sending off nearly hundreds of blades raining down towards Blossom and Khoa. However, a hero appears in front of them and forms a shield around him along with the two, blocking every explosive blades coming in. It continues to rain heavily as Khoa covers over Blossom from the impact until the ringing blows were gone. Unable to see from all the smokes that cover the plane field, he wasn't sure if they were alright. He looks at Blossom, unconscious but wasn't hurt at all. He became more relieved when he heard Riku's voice, who saved them from the raining blades.

"Don't worry, I got your back."

"Thank god, it looks like everyone is all right I suppose." Khoa thought.

And so, they're battle was done, but their losses were terribly grave. Having to lose all three weapon souls from the Hell Gates, discovering the hooded member was Xion, and that Minnie lost her ring. However, one succeeded thanks to Bubbles, still unconscious when she save Boomer, is now being held behind his back while Blossom and Buttercup guided them to the rest of the gang. Danny and Jenny gently hover down near Khoa, but by the time when everyone came close to Minnie, she shrieked and hid under Khoa's coat. He totally felt embarrass to see her do that but he understood the reason she had to hide. The gang notice and seem confuse about it.

"Minnie, why are you hiding under the coat?" Jenny asked, but her question made her feel even more afraid to reveal herself.

"Come on Minnie, nobodies gonna laugh or say something that would make you feel so depressing." Buttercup said, but everyone glared at her rudeness and she kind of figure why. Khoa looks back at Minnie still covering over her head and nearly her body. He felt sad to see her be afraid of what she looks like in her true form knowing that she never wanted anyone to see her scary body and looks. He then thought about it and asked her,

"Minnie, let's go somewhere far where no one would see you. We'll take a moment to let this go ok but I need you to pull yourself together please."

She nodded slightly as Khoa looked at everyone and already knew what he was doing. Junior thought of coming along, but he guessed that he would put his trust for him to help her. Khoa and Minnie stood up together and walk towards a big rock near them, hiding behind it so the gang wouldn't see. Alone as they are now, Khoa thought that Minnie would get out of his coat, but she was still afraid even for him up close. She never spoke ever since the battle ended. Without forcing to take it out of her, he decides to take out his coat instead to let her cover herself more, being comfortable that Khoa did it to make her feel better, she finally respond.

"Thank you Khoa." Minnie whispered.

"It's not a problem at all. I'm actually glad that your safe although—

"Yes, I understand what you say, but I'm really afraid to reveal myself even to you." Minnie replied, but continues to deny of taking off the cover. "I'm just…I'm just not ready for this Khoa. I don't like people calling me names and make weird faces because I'm a freak."

"I wouldn't say such a thing nor would your friends wouldn't either. They truly care about you Minnie and they just want to help. You gotta let go of your fear about this and let us help you." Khoa said courageously. "Here, let me take it off for you."

Slowly as he reach for the coat, Minnie didn't shred or move away from him and instead let him remove the coat. When he removes the coat from Minnie, he didn't shudder from her looks, but gaze at her new and beautiful look of her face. Impress and amaze that Minnie was pretty as usual, he began to gaze into her sparking eyes and looks that he imagines in his mind. Nearly imagining about a minute, Minnie became worried which caught his attention.

"So, what do you think of me now?" Minnie asked curiously and softly, making Khoa even nervous to say the right words.

"Well I-I don't know what to say but—

Minnie's tears ran down quickly and cover herself, thinking that she was actually hideous after all, but Khoa didn't approve that and grabbed her hands down.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean that. Your actually beautiful Minnie and…you do have a pretty eye right there and—

Khoa pause when he realizes he spoke the truth of his feelings, making Minnie nearly blush and the same goes for him. Both turned their head away for a moment but almost forgot something. He looked back and saw his hands were holding hers and then quickly snatch his own back.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that."

"Um Khoa?"

"Yeah?"

Only to look away again for a second, he suddenly felt a soft bump of his chest. He looks down when he saw Minnie hugging tightly around him. At first, he sort of thought it was ok for him to see her that way, but he felt something wasn't right for him to feel this way. Minnie finally stopped, but still smiles a little and Khoa guessed that she was ready to meet back with the gang. However, Minnie wanted him to cover her with his coat again so she would show them when they get back.

When the two came back after their moment, Khoa looks back seeing Minnie behind him and very close too. The others seem to be curious, but they didn't want to be rude about it.

"Ok Minnie, don't worry about it. Just come out please."

Minnie nodded and revealed herself up close with her friends. All of them seem to be shocked when they saw her true self the first time, but none of them held back from her looks. Instead, they felt terrible about her condition she's in and decide to comfort her.

"Oh Minnie, now I know how you been through this whole time." Blossom cried, showing her expression to Minnie along with the others that nearly understood about her life.

Khoa watches from afar, seeing them making Minnie feel better and cared for. The only one that wasn't with the gang was Riku, who was actually walking towards him now.

"So now that we took care of the three gates, we can head back to the ship now." said Riku.

"Unfortunately so; I mean the objective was to destroy them so that's done." Said Khoa, still feeling upset. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

He didn't respond after that. Guessing that Riku wasn't expecting to meet someone he actually knew in the past.

Ignoring the thoughts of his mind, he notices something was missing again until he heard beeping noises again from last time, but the sound was very close to him. He spun back around as the pod was hovering up and down. He guessed that HQ Leviathan was trying to call them and decide to push the button when another loud voice burst right in front of him.

"WE NEED HELP TEAM!" Yelled Dexter, causing to get Blossom's attention when she flown back toward the pod. "Numbers of demons, heartless, and more are invading our ship."

"Dexter, are you ok though?" Blossom said, worriedly.

He responded and was glad to hear her voice again. "Blossom thank god your ok, but listen to me. Leviathan ship is being taken over quickly and nearly most of our friends and family are taken hostage even Kind Mickey."

The gang became alarm when they heard Dexter and all respond, "WHAT!?"

"Are you serious?" Danny yelled.

"Is the Mickey all right?" Riku asked.

Dexter had a hard time communicating when a sudden burst sparked on the screen in front of him. Everyone heard it as Dexter tried to explain.

"Listen to me, the portal will open in ten minutes and it will lead you straight back here."

"But what if the portal gate gets destroyed over there?" asked Jenny.

"Don't worry, I'll hold them off until you guys arrive so wish me luck." Dexter said and immediately shut off the signal. Everyone weren't very happy to hear what was going on so far, but they will have the choice of going back and retaking back what belongs to there's.

"And I thought our mission was over." Khoa said sadly as he sighs. "But I guess the battle against our enemies has just begun."

Author: *sigh* Please read and review and……you know what, never mind. I don't see readers check around my story that often anyway so just enjoy it if you want. If you like to send me a message about the story, please make it a compliment; not a bad message. I had a rough day from time to time. -_-'


	18. Chapter 13 Pt 1

Author: Sorry for not posting chapters on lately. I only thought that readers wouldn't get interested about this story but I guess when I check the chart, I was kind of surprise. Well anyway, I'm going to continue on with this story and hope that I get this story done for the first time so please enjoy reading and comment if I did something wrong.

Chapter 13

Retake Leviathan

Part 1

Up in the clouded sky where Leviathan still hovers, another ship but bigger, was also hovering over it. And inside the main command deck of the ship was Kane, taking control of the fleet and army of his own. Kane watches from above, taking a good view at the ship from the wide window screen and then walks back to his sit. As he sat on the steel plated chair filled with black diamonds, Jack Spicer flies in the room with a checklist note on his hand.

"Hey man, how's my champ going with the awesome scheme?" Jack said cheerfully, but Kane made a strict look into his eyes which made him kneel down in front of him. Kane asked in a low tone.

"Ok Jack, so far the plan is going smooth as sailing as it should be right?"

Jack stutters for a moment and quickly regains his confident and answers.

"We have gone through each procedure you plan as it should be and I have to say, I'm really impress dude."

Kane smiled and snapped his finger. A dark portal opens up near him when a familiar nobody, Xion appeared beside him holding a glass of soda as Kane held it and drank it fully until it was empty. He nodded at Jack as he continues his report.

"Anyway, we did as you said; we sent down few of our villain members to face off the heroes including that demon hunter when they were at the Hell Gate thing. While you only stayed over there and watched the finale, one of our Organization 13 members were able to sneak in and nearly jam all communications from other ally supports and then later teleport most of our army inside Leviathan."

Kane only grins wider, hearing the good news of all his work he plan was going correctly as he thought it would and continue to listen.

"It took about 4 hours or so to take over the ship, not to mention that we had to restrain few strong ally members in there along with the commanders and the king. We also were able to capture people and bunch them in the prison cell section located below the Leviathan ship near the engine room."

"Did you place the charge in the engine room as planned for our last resort?" Kane asked.

Jack quickly scrolled out the pages until he got to the last list and said, "Yup; C-4 charges are set and ready with a push of a button right here." Jack shows him the remote device and gave it to Kane. Observing the device, Kane was pleased but then his mood changed when he sense a familiar demonic energy.

"Damn; He's coming back along with his annoying friends."

"You're demon brother!?" Jack shrieked. "That guy would ruin our-

Kane made a short growl but very loud towards Jack as he quickly rephrase his words.

"I mean "your" plan of course. But seriously, how will your plan succeed if your brother gets in the way."

Suddenly, two familiar enemies enter into his room and knowing that they were responsible for sending the heartless to take over the ship.

"It seems that you may require our help once again Kane," Said Maleficent, as Pete bow down carefully but at the same time, he hesitate. Kane smile a little knowing that his brother would be coming back soon, so he said, "I do need your help Maleficent, but its going to cost more from your heartless," Said Kane.

"So, what is it that you may require me to do?

Somewhere in the meeting room on the 2nd floor, center inside the ship, Mickey along with the five generals were held as prisoners surrounded by strong Nobodies and the fact that they couldn't risk fighting back if their were people being use as hostages. Without any support or contact from the rest of the alliance force, they are in an isolated situation. However, hope wasn't lost yet. For as long as there is hope, heroes are always there to bring that hope to the people.

Two hours later after Leviathan was taken, inside the portal room, Khoa along with his followers came out of the portal before it close. Some of them kneel down because of their exhausted battle from their previous encounter. Khoa was the first to look around, seeing machines and parts smash to pieces. And then came for the worst when he spots Dexter on the ground, being crushed by broken parts of the ceiling tiles. Blossom was the second to see the horrible sight of her love and cried, "DEXTER!" Quickly as she did, she tosses one part aside after another until Dexter was free. Luckily he was still breathing but unconscious and nothing else around his body had a scratch. The rest of the gang gather around Dexter as Blossom tries to wake him up. Dexter begins to moan and slowly open his eyes. Blossom smile happily and hugs Dexter tightly around his neck.

"Argh….Blossom, a slight chance *ow* I might pass out again." Said Dexter; turning purple from the look of his face. Almost for a second that she forgot that she has super strength, she let go of him quickly as he gasp for air.

"Sorry Dexter," Said Blossom, glad that he was alright.

"*sigh*, I'm ok for now." Dexter replies as he gasps for more air and then explains what was going on.

After 35 minutes…

"Damn it, how did how could I be such an idiot to let this happen?" Khoa complain, feeling guilty for his mistakes.

Minnie came beside him and said, "It is not your fault. We all didn't encounter from what was coming even King Mickey didn't see this."

"Which is why, we need to work together and take our ship back, save our friends, the people and our king." Jack said proudly.

"It won't be easy though. Dexter said. There are heartless and Nobodies in every sector in this ship and besides, fighting would cause more trouble for us all."

The team was silent for a moment and then looked at Khoa just as he looked back and ask, "Why are you guys looking at me?"

"Well isn't it obvious." Buttercup said, but he didn't get it though.

"Um, you need to decide what we need to do since you seem to know much about your brother." Blossom said as Khoa looked down knowing that she was right. He sigh softly and then wondered, "It's weird how you people should think that I should lead the way for this mission to succeed. But, I'm willing to do whatever I can to help you out after all, your still part of this team right."

Everyone smiled but shortly afterwards; they heard footstep noises drumming near the room outside from where they are. Outside was a group of heartless knights running close by and stood in front of the portal room, lined up like a wall. Beside them was Pete, taking command of the heartless when he tip toe slowly close to the gate and put his ear up close to the gate. Everyone stood quiet inside as Pete listens carefully if anyone was in the room. Nobody moved, hoping that the fat mouse would leave soon. In a few seconds, Pete moved away from the gate and said, "Well looks like nobodies in there." Pete wondered. "Ok boys, let's head to-

Right before, Pete was about to finish his command, his com around his neck beep as he click it to answer.

"Yes great superior?"

"THERE INSIDE THE PORTAL ROOM YOU IDIOT; CAPTURE THEM NOW!" Kane yelled loudly, enough for Khoa to hear him and knew that their spot was blown. He got up quickly as he raises his demonic arm back and yelled, "He knows we're here, everyone take cover!" Everyone became alert as he unleashes his demonic punch. Right at the same time when Pete finally found out before he was about to command his heartless to charge in, the gate exploded killing off the heartless and sent Pete flying back to the wall with one gate door crush against the wall. As soon as the close was clear, Khoa quickly came out first and said, "It's clear for now, but we need a plan."

"Riku, we must head to the command deck which is three floors above us." Dexter said as he tries to stand up but suddenly fell back easily.

"Dexter don't push yourself, I'll carry you to the deck." Blossom said worriedly and then told her sisters, "Girls, we need to get up there and clear that area."

"But what about Boomer; he's still unconscious right now." Bubbles reminded.

"We'll just have to take him with us to the command deck then." Answered Dexter.

The girls nodded as Jack volunteer to join with them as well. Danny went into his ghost form as he tells Dexter, "Well while you guys do that, I'm gonna look for the King since I can faze through walls and they can't see me."

"Good idea Danny, but in the meantime we need to check around a little more because I remember that one of them had planted some bombs in the ship."

Their eyes widen in shock quickly but Dexter quickly reply, "However, the bomb has not been set yet so we need someone else who have good equipments to disarm the bomb."

Jenny gives a thumbs up and said, "Don't worry, I got it cover but what about Junior, Minnie, and um…sorry I still don't know your name." Khoa didn't care much but Dexter thought about it for a moment.

"Well for the two dead-

Junior and Minnie gave a quick glare at Dexter as he quickly rephrase his sentence, "I mean the prince and princess, should stick with the demon hunter for now."

The brother and sister reapers look back at Khoa as he looks back also and sigh, "Alright that's fine by me, as long as Junior-

Before he could finish his sentence, Junior suddenly got mad and he stood up quickly, putting his face up close to his.

"What are you talking about; you're the one that gets in the way so why blame me for what I done?" Junior asks aggressively, but Khoa didn't flinch and only reply in his low tone.

"Well as long as Junior watches her sister when we get in a sticky situation." Junior's anger suddenly flushes away as he was embarrassed and turns red. Khoa pat on his head, knowing that Junior didn't mean to say it, but it still bother him a little. As for Minnie, she was ok with it anyway, happy to see two boys trying to get along together. Their moments didn't last long when they heard a rusting noise from a broken door. Pete was trying to get up but the weight of the door was heavy for him. It didn't bother them much, knowing that Pete wasn't much of a big deal and decide to move out.

"Alright, do whatever you can to get your objective done while I'll try to use the speaker to communicate with you all." Dexter reported. "And whatever you do, stay alive and don't die for something that is worthless."

Dexter words made some of them feel uncomfortable but Khoa only nodded and took off, taking only the right hallway first. The two grim kids quickly followed him while Danny left and disappear into the wall, leaving the rest of the team to take the left hallway. Soon, everyone was split apart, leaving only Pete to be stuck with a gate still on him.

"Aw darn it, I know I should have workout during my break?"

On the left hallway, Minnie and Junior had no idea where they were running, only to follow Khoa's lead. Junior was able to catch up with Khoa and ask, "Hey, where are we going exactly? You never told us when you just dart off without even thinking?"

"My brother got a plan for this but I need to know what he is doing on this ship." Khoa replied, but realize that Minnie was being left behind for running too fast. Junior and Khoa stopped when Minnie caught up to them, panting lightly.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to slow you down." Minnie apologizes on her behalf, but only made Khoa feel guilty.

"No, I should be sorry; I was rushing ahead of myself." Khoa sadly said, but then sense darkness coming behind them. A group of Neoshadowers appear but were fazed to the wall and began to run after them.

Junior quickly summons his scythe but Khoa told him to lower his weapon. "Junior, get your sister to a safe spot."

"And leave you to take all the fun?" Junior said loudly. "What about you, what going to do?" At first, Khoa had no idea what was in his head. He only wanted to find his brother and finish the job but of course his brother wouldn't be in the ship anyway. He only drew Yamato out and yelled, "Just go, I have to figure this out alone so I can track him and find out what he's planning!" His anger tone made Minnie worried, seeing him struggle in making decisions that were unnecessary. Junior felt the same, not knowing what was going on in Khoa's head but…

"Come on sis, let's go!" Junior yelled as he drag her sister and force her to follow him.

"But what about Khoa?" Minnie cried. "Don't worry about him; he can handle those heartless but we need to leave him alone for a while." Junior said and both of them ran off as Khoa made his stand in facing the heartless. His mind suddenly went black as he talks into his mind.

"_Damn it all, every time I think about my brother so much..." _As the heartless continue to charge toward the demon, he suddenly yelled in rage, "WHY CAN'T I JUST KILL HIM!?"

In the left hallway, Jack, Riku, Dexter being carried by Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Jenny continue to run as they found an elevator just ahead. As soon as everyone enters in, Jenny knew it was time for her to split up with her team.

"I'm going to look for the bombs for now." Jenny said.

"I'll look for the King too and find out what's going on." Riku said as well.

"Right, I'll monitor and locate the bombs for you when we get to the command deck." Dexter said and Jack pushes the 1st button that leads up to the top floor of the deck. As Jenny and Riku watch them move up, she quickly turns away and flew off with rockets and boots fired up while Riku just ran the opposite direction. For a robot to be able to maneuver easily through the halls, she begins to scan in the main hallway to look for the bombs. She notice however that people were no where to be found at all.

Meanwhile, the heartless knights were patrolling around near the command deck until they saw an elevator moved up and stop. The heartless stare at the elevator, ready to fight what was coming, but never saw it coming anyway. Right when the elevator open, two colors of blue and green flash right out and sucker punch all of them out in a mere second. When it was clear Jack, carrying Boomer behind his back, Blossom, and Dexter head to the command gate which was still close for some reason. Dexter told Blossom to let him off as he limps carefully to the code box. With only four buttons clicked in, the gate opens, but then only a little.

"Hmm, seems like somebody jam the gate so we wouldn't get in." Dexter said to himself. "Looks like we need to-

Buttercup butts in and complains as she raises her fist, "Oh for crying out loud! Let's just break it down!"

"Wait a minute!" Dexter yelled. "That door could be…." It was too late, when Buttercup relentlessly punches directly toward the gate. The impact suddenly vibrates back to her hands and then to her arms as she was stun for a moment. She yanks her arm back, feeling pain from her right arm and screams loudly.

"GOD DAMN IT; WHAT KIND OF GATE IS THIS ANYWAY!?" Buttercup whines as Jack comes by to check her arm.

"I was going to say that gate is solid cambonium which includes laser proof, explosions, and-

"Ok I get the point Dorkster, but how can we get in?" Buttercup interrupted when Jack stood up and reply, "Allow me."

Jack stood close to the gate, staring at it as if it was his opponent and draws out his sword instinct. One slash hit the right, another hit the left down, and then the third slash horizontally above the gate. Slowly he clips down his sword and the gate collapses. Dexter was amazed along with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup of course, who still was not only amazed, but also admires his magnificent skill. Jack turns back and said, "The gate is open now, but I will head back to find the hunter." Dexter only nodded as Blossom carried him to the command computers while Bubbles flew in with Boomer beside her and let him rest on a chair. But Buttercup didn't move when Bubbles came back quickly and asked, "Buttercup come on, we need to help genius boy." Buttercup ignore her and asked Jack, "Wait, can I follow you, I mean I can watch your back and-

"Don't worry Buttercup, I can handle this on my own but you need to focus on supporting your sisters." Jack replied back in a soft tone and made Buttercup feel sad. However, Jack kneeled down to her and pat her head as he smiles, making her blush. Right after that, he stood back up again and ran toward the elevator while Buttercup still looks at him until she yelled out his name, "Jack!" It got his attention and turn back to her as she smiles back and said, "Be- be careful, I- well my friends and I don't want to lose you so, please make it back when you find that idiot." Jack smiled as he pushes the button on the elevator and went down. When he was out of sight, Buttercup got up and flew in the room with Bubbles, seeing Dexter got the speaker working.

Meanwhile, Danny continue to fly his way through wall to wall and by room to room only to find that people were no where to be found when he stop in the center hallway where their were four paths.

"Where is everyone?" Danny thought when he suddenly heard footsteps at a fast pace. He turns behind while he was still invisible when he saw a girl. Wearing a pink overall skirt and pink sneakers with black strings knotted around her ankle. Her eyes were blue as the ocean and her hair was reddish long. Apparently she was running with her own keyblade and behind her were a couple of shadow heartless after her. When she stops in the center, she turns back and calls out, "Blizzard!" She quickly point her keyblade at her enemies as the keyblade suddenly burst out icy spikes from the tip of the key point and froze the heartless complete. Danny continues to watch from above and was stun by her skillful attack. Suddenly, heartless around her appear filled with knights and neo shadows that were much stronger than the regular ones. Kairi did not have enough proper training with her magic though; however she wasn't going to back down without a fight. She only got into her defense stance and becomes silent of her surroundings. Panting heavy from her mouth, she was struggling to hold herself up when Danny realize she was in trouble.

"Hang on girl, I got your back!" Danny yelled when he turn himself visible and fired lasers at them. A couple of his shots hit only the knights while the neo shadows already deform themselves to the floor. Kairi didn't pay attention to Danny but was only focus to killing the neo shadows until someone appears in front of her and yelled, "Dark Aura!" Soon his open palm aimed at them and shot out raging dark blue fireballs, quickly deposing the heartless that were left. The center hall was finally clear as Danny land down beside Kairi, "Are you ok girl?"

Kairi look back and replied as she sigh in relief, "Yeah I'm ok; thanks for the help."

"I never though you be in this ship Kairi." As the rescuer turns around, Kairi's eyes widen, "Riku!?"

Riku made an upset but in a low tone of his voice so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. "I thought I told you to stay in Destiny Island. It's too dangerous for you to handle this kind of situation."

Kairi didn't say anything about it much but only had one thing in mind that she knows, "I came here because….

Right before she answered, more heartless appear from four hallways. The three were guard up and ready, but lowly outnumbered when they spotted Nobodies joining the battle from above, slithering down like snakes.

"Oh great, first creepy shadows and now jump suit freaks appearing out of nowhere." Riku joked a little. That's when Danny almost forgot something about his powers and said, "Hold my hands guys, we'll just phase down below us."

And so, Riku and Kairi did as Danny concentrate quickly and turn himself intangible along with them and safely went down through the floor. At the same time they left, the heartless and Nobodies crash into each other, causing them to fight each other. A very close call they had, Danny guides them through each place he had checked out before.

"Danny, we need to find King Mickey." Riku said, but Danny replied back, "But where can we find him; he's no where to be found and-

Kairi blurt out, "The King is still in the meeting room with the leaders!" Riku and Danny looked at her with their eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked just to make sure.

"Yes, I remember when I came into this ship at the same time when you left with your friends to help out a demon hunter or at least that's what I remember, Mickey was surprise to see me and wanted me to stay in a room because he was going to have a meet. I was tired at that time and only slept for five hours until an alarm ranged." Kairi said and continue on. "I freaked out a little and went out to see what was going on when all the sudden, heartless were every where, taking away most of peoples' heart. I couldn't move when I watch many cry for help and ran away but most were captured. Tears slowly flow down to my cheeks and I didn't even do anything to help."

Riku felt pain inside Kairi's heart somehow and could only say, "Kairi…"

She continues again from what happen, whipping away her tears, "With heartless scatter everywhere as if the ship was taken over, I ran away because they were too many so I ended up hiding around peoples' room. I only stayed alive for an hour until they found me and I ran off, but that was when I ran into the center hall and confront the heartless at the same time I was saved by you two."

"So…that's all that happen around here?" Danny asked.

"Yes, that's all I could remember." Kairi reply sadly, but Riku pat on her shoulder, "Its ok Kairi, you're not alone anymore." She smiled at first, but then became frown at the moment. Danny then asks, "So if we're looking for the king, then where is the meeting room? I mean, this ship is huge and—

"I know the way; just fly up a little more and I might be able to see if we're on the 2nd floor."

Running and panting was all they could do, Jr. and Minnie were being chased by heartless of neo shadows again. Knowing that Jr. can't face them alone and that Minnie was nearly useless in her state, the two kept running through many hallways that seem like an endless maze. Right until they saw one path to be the end of their chase, dusks appear in front of there exit, made both of them stop. One side behind are the heartless while in front of them were the dusks, stuck in between paths and little space to fight, Junior fear that both of them are in trouble. Minnie could only hide behind and at the same time look back from the shadows that were coming closer to them.

"Brother, isn't there another way out?" She worriedly asked, making Junior more nervous to fight if he had space to use his scythe. However, things didn't turn out to be an end when a reddish devil girl rushes in behind the dusks and shreds them like paper. Junior and Minnie knew who it was that rescued them.

"Mimi!?"

Author: End of part 1 but part 2 will come by later. I got some work to do with school so…yeah. Like I said from before, comment me if I did something wrong if I need improvements.


End file.
